


{Hannigram}《异类》

by FishboneNecklace



Series: {Hannigram}《异类》 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishboneNecklace/pseuds/FishboneNecklace
Summary: 本文的意象化概述





	1. 引子

我们沉浸其中，不能忍受却又与之相处愉快。——萨特

（一个顶点）  
他站在瓢泼的雨中，水滴坠落至他的发丝，如同钻石破碎般四分五裂，灿若繁星。他的每一次呼吸、每一个微小的颤动，都与雨水一同激起璀璨。他闻见鲜血的腥甜，那是来自猎物的腥甜。  
他向前走了一步。不远处干涸破裂的土地正张开一切空隙渴求这场太过难得的雨，那些树木粗糙而燥脆的虬枝终于有了生命的柔软。而这些都不能阻止他的注意力被一场厮杀攫去。他看见，一条蛇，鳞片深暗，毒液从牙尖淌下，身躯盘于树枝之上，那柔韧却致命的身躯啊。一只猫鼬攀在蛇背之上，利爪嵌进鳞片，双眼泛起血光。  
他伸出舌头接住一滴雨，咸苦而血甜。他看见蛇的身体以美杜莎长发的方式弯卷缠绕，从猫鼬身下穿过，勾上敌人的腰部。这时候它那三角形的头部已陷入两排利齿的桎梏，而它的毒液，也即将渗入猫鼬体内。  
他发出不明朗的低笑。这很好，仿佛油画，艳丽的油画。啊，艳丽一定意味着色彩繁复吗？那这枯黄黑灰堆叠而成的昏色中，冒着毒色泡沫的鲜红又是什么呢？不明亮吗？不迷人吗？不是艺术吗？  
雨水冲刷他的衣物，浸划出一道道水痕。浅绯红在水痕中溢漾，渐渐加深，于是，深红流落。浓重的腥红淋漓而下，地面的张裂被填满、充彻，红得发黑，凝软如琥珀胶滴。  
他张开双臂，闭眼，仰面，红色顺着他鼓起的颧骨流至下巴，从脖颈落入衣领。地缝间的血色溪流开始燃烧，火焰比血雨更为烫红。因而，树枝、枯草，这些近地之物，都燃成心脏的艳红，滚滚升腾为云柱。  
生命最为惨烈华丽的火焰。  
他想到了神。神该在笑，笑容隐匿于熊熊血火之中。或许在笑的其实是撒旦，但这有什么区别？天使和恶魔，不过是翅膀的颜色不一样罢了。而神的双翼，本该是纯粹的红，如同这场燃烧的圣雨。  
音乐，调色盘，削笔刀，哥特式的黑色尖顶。在舞池里跳华尔兹，旋转，打翻的红酒杯，醇美在脚下蜿蜒。割断舞伴的喉咙，六分熟的小羊排在铁盘里滋滋作响。神穿着红舞鞋不知疲倦地舞蹈。一条蛇，双目熠熠，游过巴洛克的殿堂，来到最本真的枯枝之上，邀请猫鼬共舞。  
至死方休。  
火舌舔上他的鞋，他的脚腕，想将他淹入暗渊。只是他早已不是光明的存在，他的黑暗，吞吃着炽灼的火红。他迷恋地注视着蛇身如何在猫鼬身上扭曲、箍紧，它们互相交织，各自的生命在对方牙隙中缓缓消逝。  
他等待着结局。

（另一个顶点）  
她听见钟声，幽远地响了四下，随之传来的还有锈屑飘落的声音。她抬起头，透过棕灰色的晨雾，远远地望见桥上站着许多渺然的身影，仿佛幽灵被钟声迂缓地送回来。  
她再次低头，看着执在手中的花朵，蓝色的曼珠沙华。浓重又明亮的蓝色在瓣尖凝聚，直到过于饱胀、溃落，大滴大滴地落下。它们落在她雪白的裙摆上，开出大片蓝色曼珠沙华。  
一只伯劳鸟“嘎”地一声从她头顶飞过，落在枝头，那树枝被雾水浸染成湿褐色。它优雅地抖了抖羽毛，眼睛周围的黑色深重而雅致。它与她对视，长久地对视。  
树下一株浅绿的嫩芽破土而出，在雾中长长地呼叹。它向上蹿高，叶片张展，生命于茎尖拥聚，一颗蓝色的花苞鼓胀，最终花瓣撑开束缚，向四面八方舒展。随及，愈来愈多的蓝色曼珠沙华相继绽放，宛如接连被点亮的蓝色雾灯。  
那只伯劳鸟朝她开启利喙，叫声与它的问句一般冷漠而刺耳。  
-你还在幻想什么？  
-我不知道。我只是觉得，这一切不会是这样的。  
-三千五百年，三千五百年的时光还没有使你懂得这个世界有多么冷？  
-那些不是我的记忆。现在此处的，是这个“我”。  
-呵。这又是他的言论？他让你如此确信你可以做你自己？你为什么相信他？难道你不是早就知道了吗，可以相信的存在，只有自己。而现在这个“你”，不过是所有“你”的一代而已。  
她缄默不语，手心冰冷，温度一点点丧失。伯劳鸟突然振翅而起，扑向锐利的枝头，将胸膛生生刺穿。伤口处源源不断地涌出淡蓝的寒冷液体，在所淌之处留下层层薄冰。冰在雾中浅浅烁烁，像是由外而内镀着溪涧的灿银微光。  
她手中的曼珠沙华开始冻结，冷气源自花心，因着太多积蓄的寂寞与失落。她呼吸，连呼吸都在空气中凝成转瞬即逝的冰花。冰裂纹很美，如同心头密密的伤痛细网。她周遭的雾气愈发沉重，灵薄的冰丝不紧不慢地纺织。  
-你欠我一个结局。

（还有一个顶点）  
他端着猎枪，厚重的靴子踩在积雪上，沙沙作响。夜幕压垂，幽黑沉沦。美丽的月光静静地坠落至无垠的雪漠，闪闪发光，多么新鲜。树影笔直，好似消瘦的黑衣巫妖。他踏入这片密林，追捕一只公鹿。  
那是只多么神奇的生物，强健的肌肉在毛发下起伏。它奔向茂林深处，未发出一点儿声响。相反，他的步伐听起来有些踉跄，紧张与不安纠缠，即使他努力遏制脚步声。  
他透过鹿角般的枝叉看见了那头鹿，庞大的深色身躯有种肃穆的威慑力。他靠的足够进了，也不能再等了。他的食指扣紧扳机，肩部摆正姿势，做好了承受后挫力的准备。但当他透过瞄准镜盯住那头鹿时，他莫名地犹豫了。  
月光在它富满的皮毛上碎成银白尘末，细落它全身。它的鼻腔里枪械的硫磺味应该早已提醒它疾速逃离，但它站定于原地，向他投来深邃的一督。霎那间上方死神镰刀式的弯月成了一个巨大的问号，迫使他挣扎着思考。  
他在这里做什么？他为什么要杀死那头鹿？杀了它之后，他要干什么？  
他要杀死的不是鹿，他知道，他要杀死的是鹿所代表的一些东西。深夜里爬出藏身之所的邪灵，月光下被洗去伪装的残酷，倒挂身体、獠牙毕露的蝙蝠。他听见鸦类兴奋的啼哭，随着夜风扯开存在物白日里美丽的表皮，将森森白骨显露于外。  
这头鹿的表皮下又是什么？他颤抖了一下，手指移动，子弹出膛，打进公鹿咚咚跳动的心脏。它的倒下竟是那么安静，静得几乎要听出静的声音来，却仿佛圣山崩塌，訇然无声。他跌撞向前，指尖掐入鹿体上温暖的枪洞。他拽了一下，黏稠的血液染红了他的衣袖。他忽地伸出另一只手，双臂向不同方向拉扯，鹿血汩汩喷涌，在雪地上泼撒，血沫浑浓。  
他跌坐在地，因为那深深的口子里撑出一只纯黑的臂膀，接着又是一只，然后是鹿角、头部、胸脯、双腿。  
漆黑的鹿人跨出已然瘪下的公鹿之尸，站在他面前。它全身上下深黑如无光的午夜，双眸亮如星辰，刺出属于地狱的光辉。  
一声惊叫哽在喉咙里。他似乎应该膜拜，但他不认为鹿人是比他高等的存在。他死死盯着那对鹿角，繁杂尖利，把月色一片一片撕下，掷于地面。黑色的血在它身上逐渐凝固，热气微微蒸腾。他被鹿人困于瞳孔之中，锁链叮当。  
“你是什么？”他问道，看见鹿人眼中显现嗤之以鼻的不满。他下意识地抚摸自己的头顶，头皮下有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。他顿悟，双眼失焦：  
“我是什么？”  
那一刻他觉得鹿人在微笑，嘴角上扬，仿佛地狱深处一只以恶魔为食的恶魔。他一跃而起，稳稳端住猎枪，动作干脆利落，不带丝毫犹豫。他疯狂地渴望知道自己表皮之下是什么，同时意识到自己是多么无可救药地痴迷于公鹿表皮下的这只怪物。深夜啊，深夜啊！深夜真是远远胜过白日，这里没有佯装，无需躲闪，所有事物最真实、最惨暗的一面，可以不受任何拘束地彻底泄出。  
“来吧，告诉我结局是什么。”

 

Triangles are my favorite shape, three points where two lines meet. --Tessellate (Alt-J)


	2. pt.01 愿者上钩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个猎座的相见

他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，十点半。他拧了下眉头，听见身旁的少女说道：“再等两分钟。”  
“我知道，你不喜欢整点。”他说。  
少女的手指划过她黑色的长发，看上去有点儿紧张。她压低嗓子：“杰克说要把他们全部杀掉吗？”  
“全部。”他微微咳了一声，“嗯，全部。他说这一伙儿都要被消灭。”  
“你是个猎座，威尔，你应该去屠龙，这本是肃清团的工作。”少女略显烦躁地嘟哝道。  
他没有回应，他已经同少女解释过了，而且就算不解释，他们也都心知肚明。人类中总有些足够聪明的犯罪团伙，肃清团想除去他们却又搜集不到充足的证据来向政府讨到准清令，于是暗中雇佣杀手来完成清杀。况且，如今世上龙类愈发难寻，猎座的日子并不好过。不少猎座加入了肃清团那也确实是个不错的去处。但威尔有一些特殊的过往，更为重要的是——  
“我真的不喜欢肃清团。”少女整理着她灰色的围巾。  
“我们都不喜欢。”他又看了一眼钟，“好了，阿比盖尔，速战速决吧。”  
少女的形体渐隐渐消，化作他手中的一把细剑。他深呼吸，然后举剑，朝着面前坚实的墙壁砍了下去。同时，冰层从他脚下大面积地蔓延开去，爬上墙面，极寒之下砖石变得脆弱，在剑刃面前不堪一击，尘土与碎冰纷纷扬扬地散落一地。在烟雾消散之前威尔一步跨入房间，屋中人惊异的目光聚焦于他身上，还未来得及反应，其中一个的胸前就裂开一道致命的伤口。那些血液根本不明白发生了什么，只有顺势喷涌。  
他们终于醒悟，刹那间屋内战声四起。他们中许多都曾多次从肃清团手中脱逃，身手不凡，经验丰富，却无法在速度上更胜一筹。威尔有着可谓绝顶的强韧与灵活，判断力超乎寻常的精准。他那与生俱来的敏感使他能够冰点般准确无误地在第一时间内发现敌人的弱点，再加之他的“剑”在意识中时时提醒着他视线之外的情形，威尔总能迅速地将对方一击毙命。  
鲜血在墙上泼溅出抽象的图案，扭曲而绝望。威尔的剑锋里隐着股股寒气，锐利逼人。他不打算动用多少阿比盖尔的冰之力，毕竟对付眼前这些人不需那般大动干戈。当他手肘后缩、抽回细剑时，剑尖挂着一片肺叶。  
“还剩三个。”阿比盖尔在他的脑海中说道，“似乎会难缠一些。”  
“防御交给你了。”威尔稍稍喘了口气。  
“允许我自动形成屏障吗？”  
“如果必要的话。你来判断吧。”威尔对阿比盖尔抱有绝对信任，她的敏锐力也堪称一流。而他忽然话锋一转，说道：“这次的报酬很高，杰克说会给我们三千个塔克。”  
“哦，那可真是很多。”阿比盖尔的音调带着惊喜的起伏，“我们不愁吃了。”  
“不仅如此，你还可以买一块提拉米苏，再去一趟书店。”  
“你也可以买一瓶好一点的威士忌了，威尔，鱼竿也可以换了。”  
他们都笑了。但随即威尔的眼神归于冰冷。当三人中的一者向他开枪时，他一剑劈开飞来的子弹，然后侧身让开一个想要逃跑的中年男子，在这个可怜虫前脚跨出大门时砍下了他的头颅。直到这时，威尔才站稳在地面上，却又紧接着转腰，挥剑，杀死了那个刚才向他开枪的人。  
威尔用衣袖擦了擦脸上的血污，虽然这并没有什么实质意义。他的衣服上也都是血，或者说，他浑身是血，就连蜷曲的发梢上也沾染了点点暗红，只不过没有一滴是他的。他叹了口气，看着最后一个等死的家伙。那人瘫坐在地，颤抖的瞳孔中映出威尔可怖的身影。  
威尔不喜欢这种场面，真的。房屋内狼藉满地，翻倒的桌椅，装饰品的碎片，姿态各异的尸首，空气里充斥着铁锈味的血腥气。他决定给对方一个痛快，然后赶紧带着阿比盖尔离开，并通知杰克和肃清团的人来确认尸首。  
就在这个时候，他平生第一次听见了那个存在的声音。那是个平静、厚重又优雅的声音，带着特别却美丽的口音，听不出一丝情绪。它从威尔身后传来，几乎使毫无防备的他吓了一跳。  
“我希望你手下留情。”  
威尔猛然转身，喉间发出警告性的低吼。一位浅金色头发的男子，布料平整的外套一定价格不菲，同时也衬托着这位男子高贵而庄严的气质。他正似乎饶有趣味地打量着房间中的惨状。威尔有点儿茫然，不明确他的身份与意图。最令他不安的，莫过于他强烈的敏感与判断力在此人身上完全失了效，威尔压根无法把握对方的强大程度或是弱点所在。这是前所未有的情况。  
“你是什么人？”威尔的声音有些缺乏底气。  
“至少，不是和他一伙的。”男子用目光指了指威尔身后那人。  
“我正在完成我的任务。”威尔的眼神略微躲闪。  
“你不喜欢眼神接触，”对方的双眼却紧追着，“那样会使你感到被压迫吗？你患有社交障碍？”  
“我不喜欢人类——与人类交流。”威尔咕哝了一句，接着又提高了嗓音，“我再问一遍，你是谁？”  
“汉尼拔·莱克特。我为带走你身后那个人而来，很高兴你把他放到最后处理。”  
“很抱歉，莱克特先生，”威尔握紧了手中的剑，“他是我的任务的一部分，何况总该讲究先来后到。”  
“不需你亲自动手，他也会死，我们给他带来的最终结局不会有区别。”汉尼拔说道。  
“无论我说什么，你都不打算放弃？”  
“我想，不。”  
威尔深深地注视着他。忽然间仿佛一道霹雳，威尔以远胜过猎豹的迅猛一剑刺去，方向坚决而精确。然而，他并没有感到预计之中的、剑捅进柔软身体的冲击。相反，零点几秒前还近在咫尺的汉尼拔居然已成功闪到一边，甚至还稳稳地抓住了威尔持剑之手的腕部，力道之大，不容许半点挣扎。与此同时，一支坚硬的枪管抵住了威尔的腰部。  
“威尔！”阿比盖尔在威尔的脑海中惊叫起来。  
“速度不错，难以预测，精准度也非常高，”汉尼拔将他的手腕死死掐住，“但是力量差了些。这似乎不是普通的剑，有灵性，而且寒冷，是N系的龙兵器？你是近龙人？”  
“放开我！”威尔咬牙切齿地吼道，恐惧无法遏制地上涌，冷汗肆流，他努力使自己不要发抖。  
“你现在还杀不了我。可以请你的龙兵器放松一些吗？她好像急切地想自行动用冰之力来抵抗我。”汉尼拔的语调平缓得令人恼怒，“不过，我不想伤害你们。你叫什么名字？”  
“先放开我！”  
枪管移开了，威尔的手腕也随之被释放。他本能地后退一步，揉了揉发红的手腕，神奇地交织着忧惧与愤怒，竟然还含着些莫名的委屈。  
“威尔，”他垂下睫毛，避开汉尼拔的目光，犹豫了一下，没有说出姓氏，“我叫威尔。”  
汉尼拔没有追问。他侧过头，看着半跪半爬地想要逃离的那人，弯下腰，抓住他的领子，干脆利落地扭断了他的脖子。然后他站直身子，整了整衣冠，瞥见威尔疑惑的表情，自言自语般地说道：“我改变主意了。”  
“你是什么人？”威尔第三次问出这个问题。  
“我只是个独食者。”汉尼拔试探地向前几步，但威尔仍旧异常警惕地倒退。这个近龙人握着右手腕，提着剑，向汉尼拔露出小兽式的抗拒。  
“这家伙已经死了，你还不走吗？！”  
“恐怕不容易离开，”汉尼拔朝门口望了望，“我来的时候，好像有另外一个组织正往这里赶来，想要与这些本该活着的人进行一次谈话。大约是这些人的盟友吧，不知道他们看见这幅场面会作何反应？”

 

汉尼拔不禁皱了皱眉。当得知威尔住在怀明海这个偏远荒凉的北方小村时，他就估计威尔的生活条件很不堪，但现实超出了他的预想。怀明海全然一近无人烟的雪漠，不远处的暗色丛林中传来若有若无的兽吼，尖矗的黑枝割残了银月。  
威尔的住处倒很好认，因为这一片只有一座小房子。阿比盖尔打开门，在黑暗中摸索出一包火柴，擦亮了煤油提灯。“这里早该通电了，但因为太偏，他们总懒得管。”她解释说，把提灯放在窄小的餐桌上，然后和汉尼拔一起将威尔扶进屋里，让他在床上卧下。  
汉尼拔在这个过程中打量着屋内的状况。餐桌摆在厨房里；没有客厅，何谈沙发；至于那个能不能被称为卧室，他也不太确定，毕竟它只是一小块空间里横着两张简陋的床。屋内充斥着煤油味和轻微的霉灰味，空空茫茫得令人有些措手不及。  
阿比盖尔在翻找着，不一会儿就拿着一些绷带和药水走回卧室。“我来吧，”汉尼拔说，看了看昏迷不醒的威尔，“我是个巫医。”  
“没关系的，”阿比盖尔在晕黄的灯光下用酒精替威尔擦拭伤口，动作轻柔缓慢，“我多少会一点。我们不太请巫医。”  
“从这里到镇上去请巫医要多久？”  
“走三个小时，马车的话我就不知道了。我们用不着巫医。”  
他们沉默地坐着。阿比盖尔让威尔把头倚在她的肩上，一圈一圈地在他受伤的小臂上裹好绷带。她开了口，声音轻小：“这都怪我，我不能进行血祭。”  
汉尼拔没做声。几个小时前他才第一次见到一对不能进行血祭的近龙人和龙兵器。血祭本该是近龙人再简单不过的战斗方式，只需将一点点自己的血滴于龙兵器之上，并进行咏唱，便可大幅提升龙兵器的战斗力及与近龙人的契合度。但阿比盖尔这位龙兵器竟不能进行血祭。为了从多人手中逃脱，威尔勉强进行血祭，用自身力量苦苦撑守，最终栽倒在阿比盖尔怀里。  
“我…嗯，我好像不是个完整的龙兵器，我可能丧失了一些什么……”阿比盖尔听上去迷茫而自责，“我太弱了，不像威尔之前的那位龙兵器……”  
“你说得太多了。”靠在她肩头的人发出微弱的嘟哝。  
“威尔，你醒了？”她惊喜地望着威尔缓缓睁开的碧色双眼，几乎叫出来。  
威尔用那只完好的胳膊支起身子，半坐在床上：“我没事。”他眼神古怪地瞟了一眼汉尼拔，阿比盖尔则放下药品，站起离开：“我去给你找点吃的，威尔。”  
少女的脚步声渐渐淡去，气氛又归于死寂。昏暗中威尔的脸庞隐匿于朦胧之间，鼻尖勾勒着完美的弧度。他并不年轻，但不乏青春的痕迹。生活的不易使他面容憔悴，却未能拭去他略显脆弱的美丽。  
“我很抱歉，威尔。”  
威尔抬起头，嘴角稍许牵动：“你没有什么需要道歉的，莱克特先生。”  
“我至少应该助你一臂之力，而不是作壁上观。”说话间汉尼拔有些惊讶地发现自己确实怀有悔意，“我也很抱歉毁坏了你的生意。”  
后面那句话点到了威尔的痛处。他轻叹一声，移开了目光。没错，如果不是汉尼拔的突然出现，他本可以在遭遇那批人群前离开，然后领取丰厚的报酬。而现在呢，他杀了任务以外的人，他的雇主会按人头扣钱。这样算下来，能够不用赔偿已是万幸。他盯着煤油灯颤跳的火焰，不敢想象接下来的日子要怎么过。  
“但至少我还活着。”他低声自嘲，却又絮叨起自己的焦虑，“可是阿比盖尔怎么办？这几年她跟着我这样一个近龙人，吃的苦够多了，现在又沦落到这个地步……”  
汉尼拔在不使威尔反感的范围内靠近他，语气分外诚恳：“我可以给你进行治疗，完全免费，我也有药师和术师资格证。你看上去营养不良，我想给你送来一些食物，希望你可以接受。”  
威尔不可思议地看着汉尼拔。“你是个独食者，”他强调着一个事实，“你不会把我当作同伴。你到底想干什么？”  
“你现在需要帮助，威尔。”这是个更为严峻的事实。  
威尔想到了杰克·克劳福德，那位猎座在这几年中给予了他不少帮助。可是他现在来不及请杰克救急，橱柜里只剩下小半截面包，而且阿比盖尔一定会要求他把那面包吃掉——“你受伤了，必须补充点什么！”她肯定会这么说。难道他要到镇上去把自己的外套卖掉吗？会有人要他这件旧而过时的外套吗？阿比盖尔还有几本书，可那是她的心肝宝贝，就算她愿意，威尔也狠不下心来将它们卖掉。他犹豫地瞧着汉尼拔。  
“你需要调养，阿比盖尔也是。我会带来一些更好的药物，它们可以让你更好地恢复，这样你才能过更好地工作，不是吗？”汉尼拔的字字句句都令人无法反驳。  
威尔欲言又止，迷惑蔓延在他的脸上，他没有勇气信任阿比盖尔以外的存在，即使面前的巫医如此稳重真挚。信任简直是这个世界上最昂贵的东西，一旦“滥用”，你将被迫付出血淋淋的代价。  
“……好吧，”他的舌头划过略干的嘴唇，咽了口唾沫，说，“还有，谢谢你。”  
汉尼拔在威尔视线之外露出胜利的笑容。当他走到门口时，阿比盖尔带着点愉悦的甜蜜向他伸出双手，手心间弧形的空气中浮起一块冰蓝色的锥形小晶体。汉尼拔在她的目光示意下用食指和拇指捏住冰晶，接到手里。  
“拿着这个吧，只要我还存在，它就不会化。如果你想联系我们，就用它，任何时候。”  
当汉尼拔踏进雪地时，阿比盖尔还在门框边立着，煤油灯在她手中轻晃。“很高兴遇到你，莱克特医生，”她由衷地微笑着，“我从来没有见过威尔允许别人到这里来。他在走出过去的影子，我看见了。”

汉尼拔遇见了许多年来最令他不知如何处理的事情。准确地说，这是他平生第二次感到无法控制。他是冷静得近乎不近人情的，无论在什么情况下，都可以面不改色地细细思索，作出预测与完美计划。但现在，他的情商和智商都似乎不够用了，根本无暇顾及对长远未来的考虑。他不受大脑操控地把最好的药品打包，然后在厨房里翻箱倒柜，只想要最上等的食材。同时，他寻找着一切与威尔相关的信息，虽然他连对方的姓氏都不知道。  
但他仍然保持了一定的理智，这所剩的冷静使他终于回过神来清看自己的身份。然后他长叹一声，意识到这份突如其来的感情有多么危险。  
想想米莎，他对自己说，好好想想，你早就知道人类有多不可信任了。可是他的脑海里浮现出威尔的双眼，澄净得如同北国冬日阳光下闪闪婆娑的森林。或许不是所有人类都那么虚伪，总会有一两个例外，总会的。  
可是你又不知道那片森林里有什么。想想米莎！  
汉尼拔陷入前所未有的纠结。最终他选择相信自己的洞察力与自我保护能力，再次来到怀明海。威尔站在门口，将音量压得极小：“阿比盖尔睡着了。”  
“你似乎把她当女儿一样看待。”汉尼拔走进屋内，语气不带任何偏见，但让威尔想起了其他人的不解与嘲笑。  
“很多人都和我说过，'她不过是一个武器，你不能把自己摆在父亲的角色上。'”威尔干巴巴地笑了两声，“然后我就说，难道我该把自己看作母亲吗？”  
汉尼拔没有笑，望见了威尔眼底的疼痛。  
“他们还总说，我不该和阿比盖尔签约，说她太弱了，说她自毁前途。他们怎么就没想过，阿比盖尔作出这个决定有多不容易。”  
威尔看着汉尼拔，喉结动了动。他想再说点什么，又不确定汉尼拔愿不愿意听下去，于是汉尼拔问道：“你的上一个龙兵器是谁，威尔？”  
这对于威尔来说可谓是一个很冒犯的问题，之前一旦被问到此类问题，他都会像领地遭侵的猫一样，爪牙毕露，极尽驱赶。但他仿佛渴望着和汉尼拔谈论这些，不但没有愤怒，还并不犹豫、毫无保留地做出了回答：  
“阿拉娜。”  
汉尼拔一愣，这是个如雷贯耳的名字，阿拉娜可是世上最强的四位龙兵器之一、那赫赫有名的四方圣主中的南姬。而她之前的那个近龙人……原来如此，难怪威尔不愿说出自己的姓氏。  
“你是威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
“不错。”  
威尔的睫毛不安地颤动。他等待着。按照通常经验，这时候，对方会冲他尖叫，或者摔门而出、再不会看他一眼。他习惯了，真的，太习惯了，人们躲避格雷厄姆就像躲避瘟疫。虽然他曾名扬一时，获得的赞许盖过了人们对这个姓氏、对格雷厄姆血脉的厌恶与恐惧，但几年前的那件事将她推下了万劫不复的深渊。人们如同影子，从他眼前一个个飘过。啊，他知道的，黑暗的滋味，是夜晚独自走过一条灯光温馨的小巷，窗后有人在翘首企盼，但，呼唤不是为了你，渴求不是为了你。就算杰克，也避他三分，那个在流光璀璨中为他驻足的唯一存在，是阿比盖尔。于是他们一起穿过他人的欢乐，寒冷彻骨，互为慰藉，绝望又紧抱希冀，试图用彼此冰冷的手温暖自己的心。  
现在，竟有身处耀华之中的存在为他回头了。  
“来吃点东西吧，威尔，乌骨鸡汤，看看是否合你口味？”  
他无法从震惊中缓过神来，关切的目光使他受宠若惊，鼻头发酸。他埋下头，舀了一勺滚热的鸡汤，基本徒劳地掩饰自己的脆弱。他喝了一口，味蕾猛然被叫醒。  
“很好喝。”他不由自主地感叹道。相比下，他以前吃的简直不能被称作食物。  
“你喜欢就好。多吃一点，阿比盖尔还有另一份。”汉尼拔听出了自己话语中的宠溺。他无奈地笑笑，有些东西真不是大脑能控制的，就算是他。

“我去和肃清团说了说，他们最后决定还是给你一千个塔克。”杰克把几张钱币塞进威尔手里，“不过，我有个好消息要告诉你。我要出猎了，已经找好了人，政府也出钱赞助，并且都是你认识的猎座，是贝弗利他们。来出猎吧，威尔，那样你就有生活保障了。而且你也曾是我的鬼牌啊。”  
威尔盯着杰克看了好一会儿。“共猎者出猎不能没有巫医随行。你这么多年都不出猎不就是因为现在鲜有愿意出猎的巫医吗？”  
“我找到了一个非常好的，”杰克难以掩饰激动与欣喜，“不仅医术高超，而且还曾是个很厉害的独食者。他还是自己找上门来的。”  
威尔有一种古怪的预感：“他叫什么？”  
“汉尼拔·莱克特。”


	3. Pt.02灰死病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔的共情能力永远是迷人的。  
> 汉尼拔的保护欲是众所周知的。

他的小手被母亲温暖地紧紧攥在手心里，他们一起在镇上行走着。母亲穿着深灰色的长裙，看上去干净优雅。在他的印象中，母亲永远是这么美丽和蔼，而母亲走过的地方，总有人们的窃窃私语。其他做母亲的，都会拉开她们的孩子，小声告诫：“离他们远一点。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他们是格雷厄姆啊！”  
他不知道母亲叫什么，只知她背着“格雷厄姆”这个灰暗的姓氏。母亲叫他威尔，告诉他这是个好名字，象征着意愿、他自己的意愿。他没有见过父亲，他不知道自己姓什么，母亲也不知道父亲姓什么。他们坠入爱河时都不知道对方姓什么，后来她告诉了对方自己是格雷厄姆家的，然后那个人就消失了，据说是出海去了。谁知道呢。  
你父亲会回来的，母亲总说，会回来的，到那时你就可以拥有他的姓氏，你就可以不用活在格雷厄姆的阴影下。  
怀明海的雪化了又积，积了又化，并在一个冬日与泥土一同掩埋了母亲。那个被称作“父亲”的人从来没有出现过，包括关于他的消息。他独自生活着，听见别人对他说，你是威尔·格雷厄姆。  
格雷厄姆就是你的姓氏。

“人们对'格雷厄姆'非常感冒，尤其是北方地区的人。”杰克对汉尼拔说道，望着不远处背对着他们同贝弗利交谈的威尔。  
“我本不是北方人，所以也只有耳闻。这究竟是怎么回事？”汉尼拔问道。  
“格雷厄姆家族有个绰号，叫'灰死病'，”杰克带着点儿叹息解释说，“如你所见，格雷厄姆有超强的灵感应力，可以迅速而精准地看出他人的强弱程度与弱点所在。这本来该是好事，但过于敏感使格雷厄姆不免神经质。而且，你知道，人的灵力波动可以反映他的情绪变化，所以，格雷厄姆成了可怕的身心解读者，杀人快、准、狠。”  
汉尼拔差不多理解了。人类是种怪异的生物，既希望能有英雄出现、谱写恢宏的人类史诗，又对强大者怀有深刻的恐惧与敌意。那么，像格雷厄姆这种强大却警觉多疑、缺乏为人类献身精神的存在，极容易遭驱逐。  
“更要命的是，格雷厄姆家族的运气实在差，命也总很不好，身边人也多遭厄运。于是，'灰死病'声名远扬啊。”  
威尔转过身，向他们走过来。杰克在汉尼拔耳边最后说了一句：“我本以为威尔可以摆脱这种命运的，他曾是肃清团名誉辉煌的鬼牌啊。”  
这张“鬼牌”走进了。他那因营养不良而消瘦的身体在老旧的人造皮外套里显出病态的美感，衣领边缘已毛破，趁着他面色青白的脸，反而更加突出了那双略带忧伤的湖色眼睛。  
贝拉招手，杰克在一句“失陪”后走开了。威尔抬头，直视汉尼拔：“所以，你不当独食者了？”  
“偶尔我也想尝试着做个共猎者。人类终究是群居动物。”汉尼拔的理由有些怪异，却惹得威尔笑起来。  
“可惜我就不是群居动物。”笑容令他的面庞柔和起来，随之，汉尼拔感到莫名的柔软。“正巧我也不喜欢群居。”他冲威尔挑起嘴角，毫无虚伪意味的微笑。结果那个人胡渣下的脸颊晕红了。真可惜，汉尼拔暗暗地想，如果威尔不留胡子，现在的样子一定羞怯迷人。说实话，他对威尔的胡子抱有意见，只是不方便直接说出来。  
“这喧闹的猎前宴。”威尔尝试着用转移话题来掩盖他的尴尬反应。他扫视整间餐厅，杰克包下了这里用来开猎前宴。这是猎座们的传统，大型出猎前，领导整个猎队的主猎都会为猎座们召开宴会。这可谓赴死前的狂欢，无论面对的是类龙兽或真正的龙，猎座都有丧命的可能。每一次猎前宴说不定就是人生的最后一场欢愉，人们皆心知肚明但不会戳穿。  
“喝一杯？”汉尼拔从身后的桌面上拿来一只玻璃杯，“喝红酒吗？”  
威尔犹豫着。阿比盖尔走到他身边，端着一盘蛋糕，专注于用小叉子刮弄巧克力上的奶油。威尔从来不在外喝酒的，她很清楚，酒精会令人戒备心减弱，而威尔过胜的警觉使他坚决要把自己时时保持在警戒状态。所以，当威尔接过酒杯时，阿比盖尔差点丢掉叉子。“威士忌。”她听见威尔说道。  
笑声忍在喉咙里的感觉并不好，但阿比盖尔许久不曾此般喜悦了。威尔能够放松一下，哪怕只是一点点，她就满足了，她不愿威尔一直陷于怀疑与不安之中。她渴望看见威尔快乐。  
但快乐仿佛泡沫。威尔忽然后退了一步，一只手抓住桌沿。宴厅门口走进一个卷发茂密的女子，面孔娇小，大眼睛非常醒目。她的到来使得气氛为之一静，阿比盖尔下意识地藏到柱子后，并朝威尔投来忧虑的目光。  
杰克大步迎上去，眼含愠怒：“我似乎没有邀请你，劳兹小姐。”  
“没关系，我吃过饭了。”她不顾阻拦地向里走去，“肃清团让我来看看，而且《猎座周报》的读者们也有不少问题呢。听说威尔·格雷厄姆复出了？”  
汉尼拔感到威尔有些颤抖。他挪了位置，把紧张的近龙人挡在身后。  
“我可以问你们几个问题吗？”女记者极其客气地环问四周的人，挖掘一切的利爪被用华丽的装饰打扮得道貌岸然。她抢在杰克之前一口气问下去，语气礼貌得无可挑剔，字句却俨然无情的刃，割得威尔简直想拔腿就跑。  
“据我所知，格雷厄姆被称为'灰死病'。容我揣测，各位是不是多少有些恐惧？大家真的觉得同他一起出猎是安全的吗？这是克劳福德主猎一人的决定呢，还是各位都认为可以？”  
威尔猛地灌下一整杯威士忌，舌头痛得发麻，一如绞动的心脏。  
“而且，众所周知，威尔·格雷厄姆现在的龙兵器，阿比盖尔，曾经为臭名昭著的罪犯霍布斯所用。我不是怀疑各位，在座都是善良之人，但也该考虑表象之下可能存在的危险，不是吗？”  
“住嘴。”汉尼拔听到身后的男人轻声低吼，尾音在愤怒中颤抖。阿比盖尔捂住双耳，睫毛低垂，黑发凌乱。  
“所以各位，请告诉我——”  
“记者小姐，”汉尼拔冷静的声音稳然响起，携有危险的怒气，“你这是在妨碍出猎。”  
劳兹小姐愣了愣，随即又挂上了招牌笑容：“我可没有…不知您是哪位？”  
“我是这里的巫医，”汉尼拔语速不惊地将自己的身份一一报来，“国家一级药师、特级术师，曾是正式登记的独食者，现在参加了这个猎队。”他背对着威尔，因此威尔不能看见他的表情，但那震慑全场的威严使威尔彻骨地感到了汉尼拔的怒火。  
“你在进行无端的指责，记者小姐。据我所知，威尔·格雷厄姆是一名不可多得的猎座，善待同伴，并且理解苦难。阿比盖尔则是忠实于近龙人的龙兵器，何况，霍布斯曾经犯下的罪，不可以施加于她身上，'不违抗近龙人'不是政府对龙兵器的要求吗？”  
汉尼拔双眼炯炯，深不可测的光芒将劳兹逼得节节后退、双腿发软。“你这是动摇猎队人心的行为，”他音量提高，似乎要将对方一眼望到底，“假使如此言论在我的同伴心中留下疑虑，并最终影响到本次出猎，你可承担责任吗？现在告诉我，劳兹小姐，对于我们有威胁的，究竟是威尔，还是你？”

劳兹再没有多说什么，坚决拒绝了杰克表面上的挽留，狼狈逃开。贝弗利和贝拉围住阿比盖尔，轮流说着安慰的话，梳理她的长发。汉尼拔叹口气，回过头，只见威尔闷不做声地一杯一杯灌酒，酒瓶早已空了大半。  
“威尔。”他从那只不愿松开的手中夺走酒杯，扶助威尔的臂膀。“过来，”他温柔的像在哄唤，“过来，威尔，你不能再喝了。”  
汉尼拔把威尔半扶半拽地拉进宴厅的小隔间，将他安置在座椅上。威尔始终不肯抬头，安静得叫人心碎。汉尼拔直起腰，想去和杰克说一下威尔的状况，却被抓住了衣摆。  
“你以为你是谁。”  
他停下步子，缓缓转过身来。  
“你以为你是谁？说了这些东西，这些话，在没有人帮我说话的时候，在杰克都对于我和阿比盖尔抱有怀疑的时候，跳出来帮我说话，然后还一副很有气势的样子，说得没人能反驳。你以为你是谁，啊？”  
“威尔？”汉尼拔那极度高巧的大脑竟一时无法理解威尔的意思。他的手搭在威尔肩上，蹲下身子，一下子被威尔的眼神狠狠撞击。  
威尔面色绯红，因为酒精的缘故而燥热流汗，鬈曲的刘海部分黏腻在额前。他皮肤湿润，嘴唇鲜红，宛如沾染露水的玫瑰花瓣。威尔的眼睛，哦，那双眼睛，眼角泛红，瞳孔是墨黑钻石，围着一圈密碎森森的脉络，再沉浸入一片冷冽的湖碧，潋滟着一片粼粼烁烁的哀怨，被笼罩于朦胧的疼痛雾气之下，睫毛轻眨，就使汉尼拔以为自己身体有一根什么弦断了。  
他再次开口，极致痛苦，极致渴求：“然后你就说了这么一堆，给我一个假象，叫我以为，以为有人信赖我，以为除阿比盖尔之外还有别的存在愿意护着我。你他妈有没有考虑过，我会当真，我会以为我还可以拥有希望？你知不知道这种模糊不清、似有似无的希望比彻底绝望还要痛苦？！”  
汉尼拔说不出话来，在这样的威尔面前他就是个哑巴。  
“你总会走，你总会回到明亮的地方去、回到热闹里去。你是个上层社会的巫医，到哪儿人们都会认可你、尊重你。就算你在知道我的姓氏之后没有离开，就算你对我没有表现出任何反感，但我知道你总会离开的，丢开我。人们都这样。你走吧，走，别在我眼前，别让我以为…别……在我还习惯独自陷于悲伤的时候快走！不然……”他深吸一口气，裤子的面料在手指间攥成一团乱，“我会一直很害怕，害怕你下一秒就不见了……”  
他咬牙，偏过头，浑身发抖，酒气氤氲着微颤的睫毛。一秒钟、两秒钟，寂静，汉尼拔还在这儿，并且伸开双臂，不由分说地将他扯进怀里。  
“你还不明白吗，威尔？你还怀疑吗？”汉尼拔宽厚的手掌紧紧笼住威尔的后脑勺，迫使他把脸埋在自己的肩窝里，“你怎么还在害怕？我永远不会走的，我是个特例。这世上总有特例。”  
威尔抖抖索索，大口吸气，哑着嗓子却依然嘴犟：  
“你就是个傻瓜。”

 

汉尼拔愈发觉得之前自己一直拒绝参加共猎是极其正确的。  
这个共猎队的伙食在汉尼拔看来简直惨不忍睹，而汉尼拔对食物的非凡精细在这个共猎队看来不可思议。  
他叹了口气，看着帐篷外的普瑞斯和泽勒正把一只小圆锅架着煮咖啡，弥漫出廉价咖啡豆的气味。威尔走到那两人身旁，交谈了几句，同时盛了一杯咖啡，把手中的面包浸泡进去。  
汉尼拔强忍着没有大声制止威尔的行为，但还是在威尔从他边上经过时说了一句：“咖啡不是用来泡面包的，威尔。”  
威尔愣了愣，随即毫不在意地笑起来，喝掉杯底的咖啡。“你知道吗，医生，我和阿比盖尔曾经用番茄酱拌赤豆当早饭，就因为糖恰好用完了。”他说，“这没什么大不了的。”  
汉尼拔又叹了口气。罢了，为了他参加这支猎队的目的，糟糕的饮食是应该被容忍的。他一声不吭地给自己弄了杯咖啡，喝的时候还是皱了眉头。  
这实在是太大的牺牲，他想。  
“我们这次的目标是一只类龙兽，这一点我已经明确过了。”杰克站在空了的咖啡锅前，猎座们呈半月形围着他，“但是，我一再强调，虽然它不是龙，可它的龙化程度据估计以达百分之六十五，不可小视！——不要笑，吉米，问问贝弗利，她这位生物学专家会告诉你这么高的龙化意味着什么。”  
“我已经问过了，”吉米·普瑞斯忍住笑意，“听起来很有趣。”  
“据说会有这～样的爪子和这～样的牙齿……”泽勒夸张地比划着。  
“够了，布莱恩！”杰克发出一声无奈的呵斥。待大家都安静下来后，他再次说道：“然后，按照惯例，威尔会到该类龙兽曾袭击人类的地方去勘探一番。威尔？”  
“我知道。”被点名者回答，“我马上就出发。”  
“很好，”杰克点点头，“那么大家该干什么干什么吧。布莱恩，武器检查怎么样了？”  
威尔走到一边，阿比盖尔跟着他，犹豫半晌，终于开口：“这次也不带上我吗？”  
“别担心，我很快就会回来的。而且我喜欢不受打扰。”  
“那么……”阿比盖尔的眼神四下漂离。她深知威尔的古怪脾气，而且，杰克都早就对这种莫名其妙的要求举手投降了。威尔大概有什么坚决不愿被人知晓的秘密。可是，出于对近龙人的保护，阿比盖尔究竟要试一试：“或许，你会愿意和汉尼拔一起去？”  
威尔鼻梁上的眼镜差一点掉下来。“什么？”他以为自己的耳朵出了问题。阿比盖尔不可能这么快就对一个人产生如此信任，这前所未有，他们两个都警觉非凡。更令他吃惊的是，自己对于这个提议的兴奋。  
“我在想，他似乎值得信赖，嗯，我确实这么觉得…”阿比盖尔朝他露出笑容，“而且你也挺喜欢他的，不是吗？你那次喝醉了……”  
威尔连忙打断她。“那次的事情，我一点儿都记不得了，”他避开阿比盖尔怀疑的目光，“真记不得了，好吗？拜托，艾比。”  
阿比盖尔心中像是装了一只蹦跳的小雀。威尔只有在特别欢喜或兴奋时才会称呼她为“艾比”，或者，像现在这样，羞涩又激动——虽然他努力掩饰了。威尔转身就走，冲进帐篷里，抓起一支猎枪，腰间挂了把匕首，拿着地图头也不回地离开营地。走出一段距离，他才冷静下来，却感到汉尼拔的气息就在身后。  
“你那易虑的龙兵器坚持要求我跟着你。”汉尼拔追上威尔的步伐，那口气，似乎这事上完全没有他的责任。  
威尔瞟了他一眼，嘴角动了动，什么都没说。  
“同时我也很好奇，”汉尼拔继续说下去，“杰克说你能够通过观察事件现场深入了解目标。你是怎么做到的？”  
“不管是什么存在，经过某地后总会留下一些痕迹，比如气息之类的，”威尔用手拨开身前的矮灌木枝，“我对那些线索比较敏感。”  
“仅仅因为这样？”汉尼拔显然不满于这个回答。  
威尔的脚步顿了顿。  
“我不会告诉任何存在的，包括阿比盖尔在内。”  
“我没有义务满足你的好奇心。”威尔加快步伐，闷头向前。好在汉尼拔也没期望威尔全盘托出，毕竟这是阿比盖尔都不了解的秘密，威尔能准许他一路跟着，已经非常破格了。事物总需要一个循序渐进的过程，一蹴而就的反而最不保险。  
威尔深吸一口气，摘下眼镜放入胸前的口袋中。据报，这里发生过普通野兽与类龙兽的死斗。新鲜的雪已掩盖了血迹与足印，但灌木丛中大量的断枝足以反映曾经的混乱。他缓步绕着圈子，泥尘、遗留的零碎皮毛、树丛中大片的非正常空缺……更甚的是，那只类龙兽居然留下了它的战利品——一头健壮的雄性雪豹。为了给猎队提供线索，当地人保留了现场，现在，这美丽又凶残的猛兽倒在雪地上，从腰部断作两截，伤口处淌出各色的内脏，冻凝在雪泥中。它的下颚被撕裂了一半，漂亮的豹尾和一整条后腿不见了。  
威尔站定，闭上双眼，杂音隐退，金色的钟摆摇晃。  
-我行走于林间，遇见了我今日的猎物。它高贵的皮毛下，肌肉鼓动，暗藏着可怕的爆发力，但那对我构不成威胁。它拥有猫科动物力量可怕的颚骨，牙齿锋利，但对于被盯上的猎物，我没有什么好犹豫的。  
-我发起袭击，它试图用尖牙制造我的伤口，但我躲过了，并且掐住它的脸颊。我足够迅猛，在它抓到我之前已经扯烂了它的下颚，鲜血裹着舌头的碎片掉落。失血令它摇晃着倒下，发出濒死的绝望哀嚎。我又拽下那条铁鞭般的斑斓豹尾。接着，从它的脊背开始啃咬，骨头在我牙间发出碎裂的咯嚓声，直到它变作两截。  
-我为什么要花大力气把它咬成两半？  
“威尔？”  
威尔猛然惊醒，发现自己正蹲在雪豹的尸体旁，汉尼拔的手搭在他肩上。  
“你还好吗？”  
他慌得立刻站起，却又几乎因重心不稳而摔倒。汉尼拔一把抓住他的胳膊，这才扶住他。威尔定了定神，目光再次聚焦于雪豹身上。  
“它，呃，这只类龙兽，它不是为了捕猎而杀死雪豹的——为了一条豹腿没必要如此大动干戈……”  
“但是，这只类龙兽足够强大，或许会选取食物的质量，就像人类挑选鸡腿或鸡翅，而不是整只鸡。”汉尼拔说道。  
“不是因为这个，”威尔斩钉截铁地否定了这个说法，“有这个可能，但在它身上不适用。重点是，雪豹被咬作两半。它在制作展品，它希望别的存在从它的'杰作'中看到些什么。”  
“可能是个警告吗？或许它是只母兽，幼崽受到了威胁？”  
威尔迈出一步。那残缺的头颅上，毫无光彩的圆目半睁半闭，残留着死前的极度恐惧。“它是快乐的，做这一切的时候…像在炫耀，像在展示，它引以为豪，这简直是它的荣光…有什么存在会看到它所做的这些，并因此嘉奖它…我要把这一幕献给某……”  
威尔打了个激灵，紧紧闭嘴，不敢看汉尼拔的表情。对方却不打算假装没有听到那个人称转换：“你把自己当做那只类龙兽了，威尔。”  
威尔瑟缩了一下。  
“我明白了，你根据线索与遗留的气息，把自己代入作案者的角色中，你就成了'它'。但你有陷入那个'它'的倾向，因此你不能让任何人知道这一点，他们都会对你产生不信任。更重要的是，如果有人在你进行如此想象时离你很近，你有可能伤到他（她）。”  
威尔吞了口唾沫。“你是对的，莱克特医生。”他最终选择了承认，竟有种如释重负的轻松感。现在好了，对于汉尼拔，他已几乎毫无保留。他听见汉尼拔的轻笑，夹杂着些许欣喜。 汉尼拔似乎…对这个发现感到很高兴？  
“还是来谈谈这只类龙兽吧，威尔，”汉尼拔决定暂且放威尔一马，他自己也需要时间来细细消化这一所得，“你说它为了某个存在而做这一切？”  
“对，可能是它的'主人'。”  
“一个饲养类龙兽的人类？”  
“他一定很厉害，”威尔戴上眼镜，“并且……我想，或许很快就会有类似的杀戮发生。它不会满足于这么一点点嘉奖。”他最后看了一眼破碎的雪豹，那身皮毛依然优雅：“我们该回去了，杰克一定会因我的这个猜想而烦躁。看起来，事情比他所想的要来得复杂。”

汉尼拔把玩着一块小巧的祖母绿色宝石，幽荧的光微微笼罩。“这次，你要小心一些了，我想。”他对宝石轻声说道。  
宝石里传来低浅的笑声：“我一直警惕着人类和公约。何况，比起我来，你更该提防人类。”  
“最危险的地方即最安全的地方。”  
“那是你的理论，别忘了你是谁，汉尼拔。”  
汉尼拔将宝石掷向空中，在它落下时稳稳接住：“它再出击一次，他就可以猜出你的本质了。”  
“我不会就此停手的，在梅维斯玩够之前，不会。”

“威尔！威尔！”阿比盖尔急切的叫喊把威尔从睡眠中生生扯出。他还未清醒，手中被阿比盖尔塞了一份报纸。  
“快看看今天的《猎座日报》！杰克都快疯了……”  
“怎么……？！”报纸上赫然的头条惊得威尔睡意全无。  
“那只类龙兽又出现了，这次杀了住在附近的一个人，也把他咬成了……两半。”

贝弗利·卡茨仔细地盯着杰克·克劳福德看了一会儿：“肃清团不会来的。”  
“他们当然不会来，”杰克边说边整理着手边的东西，“这只是个类龙兽，又不是龙，不到最后关头他们不可能出现。”  
“但你也听威尔说了，这不是一般的类龙兽，它有主人。”贝弗利的眉头紧紧锁着。  
“那只是威尔的猜测。”  
“你知道威尔'猜'得有多准。”  
杰克放下手中的活，与贝弗利对视：“就算有那么个'主人'，我们仍然要做我们的任务。我们不可能就这样放弃出猎回去，可能吗？”  
“不可能。”贝弗利摇摇头，“我只想说，我们得小心一点了，杰克，毕竟我们不再是几年前的我们了，而且，现在威尔的龙兵器不是阿拉娜。——话说你看见威尔了吗？”

威尔望着《猎座日报》上的大幅照片。那个人的尸体从腰部断作两截，但他要比上次那只雪豹惨的多：他被撕咬得面目全非，肠肚流了一地，黏糊糊地烂成一团。  
威尔闭上眼睛，任凭思维在钟摆摇晃中放肆地驰骋。他再次成为那只类龙兽，伏在它的受害人身上，把一块肉从那人脸颊上撕下。它的鼻腔里灌满了腥甜味，刺激着它的神经。它浑身颤抖，无法遏制地扯破猎物的肚腔，更多的、更多的滚热血液溅到它身上。  
不不，这不是它的猎物。对啊，它本不是为了打猎而做这些。它就是想杀戮，杀，不要停，就让鲜血浸染它的每一个毛孔吧。它以此为乐，快乐得牙齿颤栗它知道有个存在一直关注着它做的这些，那个存在会向它投来意味深长的、似为赞许的目光。  
但是，仅仅这些，不会令它如此疯狂。内心深处它还有种变态的渴望，渴望满口的血液，渴望以此满足它的……  
复仇欲。  
威尔一跃而起，一路狂奔，直接闯进杰克的帐篷，冲着一脸惊异的黑人毫无遮拦地叫喊起来：“它、它，那个类龙兽，它不完全是为了'主人'。它很恨，它一定遭受过什么，它被仇恨弄得扭曲了，杀戮是它发泄仇恨的方式，所以它以此为乐……”  
“威尔！”杰克将面前的近龙人一声喝醒，看着猛然安静的威尔，无奈地叹了口气。“它为什么要杀人，实在跟我们没有太多关系，好吗？你不能每次都……我让你去勘探，是要你给我们带回有关如何捕杀它的信息，懂？”  
“它真的非常痛苦，”威尔自顾自地强调着，“它杀戮时痛得能笑出来。它……”  
“够了。”杰克制止道，“不管它怎么样，我们都要猎杀它。猎座就是干这个的，不然我们靠什么吃饭？你想像，它的毛皮很值钱，牙齿可以做工艺品，骨头可以入药，它会值多少个塔克！”  
威尔阴郁地看着杰克，欲言又止。  
“拜托，”杰克走进他，嗓音低沉，“好好想想，你是个人类，别对人类的敌人产生同情。它们不过是野兽。”  
威尔攥紧拳头，指甲掐进皮肉。他吞回已到口边的话语，转身走出去。冬日的阳光明朗而遥远，有点晃眼。阿比盖尔就站在帐篷外，为威尔的低落而心忧，抬手理了理威尔鬓角的卷发。她假装没有注意到杰克的眼光。她知道杰克不喜欢她，从她和威尔签约开始，杰克总是略有克制地流露出对她的反感。这也不能怪杰克，她想，谁叫她曾经是霍布斯的龙兵器呢。  
她的手还未完全垂下，威尔忽地抬起头，警觉暴露无遗。空气里渐渐出现一丝危险的气息，不远处似乎有什么东西。视线之中，泽勒正站在营地边同普瑞斯说着什么，他们身上的警惕淡淡的。  
那一丝危险忽然炸开，就在一瞬间，快得都来不及让威尔的声音从喉咙中喊出。一剪身影不知从何处窜出，擦过泽勒身前，鲜血霎时从猎座胸腔里喷涌而出，如同鼓胀的船帆。普瑞斯脑子一片空白，甚至失去了逃离的力气，于是一只利爪穿过他的肋骨之间。这时候，威尔的叫声终于传到了声道之外。  
来袭者抽回爪子，任由普瑞斯软软地倒在地上。它的外貌——不，现在该说“她”了——是一个半人半兽的女孩。她看上去比阿比盖尔小不了多少，玫红色的发间生着一对深褐的盘状犄角，尖部闪着锐利的寒光。她像人那样立着，舔了舔爪上的血，朝威尔露出带血的利牙。  
本能地，威尔向阿比盖尔伸出手，他的龙兵器迅速化身为剑，勉强来得及让威尔举剑挡下对方的一击。  
她力量惊人，仿佛就是为了破坏。她跳开后，威尔根本来不及调整姿势。惊恐在他的瞳孔里无限放大，他多年不曾遇到在速度上能与他抗衡的存在了。天哪，她的龙化程度真的只有百分之六十五吗？那真的龙该是什么样子的？！  
贝弗利一步冲上，用短剑格挡住类龙兽的一爪，随即急转后退，另一只手好不停顿地举枪、扣动扳机。类龙兽俯腰，张口，尖牙上下，“咯”地咬碎了子弹。  
“开、开什么玩笑！”贝弗利慌得退出一段距离，那可是特质的子弹啊，在术式下绝对加强了啊！  
“小心，贝弗利！”威尔一剑横砍而上，冷气在剑刃处凝结，散出尖锐的冰晶。类龙兽上跃，尾尖险险地掠过最高的一颗冰晶。那一刻他们的目光相撞，威尔一下子读懂了兽瞳深处的情绪。  
她为他而来，她对他非常好奇。她知道威尔所做的那些揣测，她知道威尔有多了解她，所以她非常好奇。她想和威尔玩玩，当然，输的一方只有死路一条。她或许还想尝尝威尔的脑子。并且，她的“主人”也对威尔非常好奇。  
她开始下落，朝着威尔下落，又一次攻击，威尔不可能躲得掉。她的爪尖被血染满死亡的红色，而威尔，还没有读出她的弱点所在。  
“阿比盖尔！第二级屏障！”  
冰盾拦在威尔与类龙兽之间，同时附着一层魔力，浅冽的冷气向四面八方弥漫。威尔左脚后挪，撑住身体，同时将更多的能量注入冰盾。他都已经动用二级防护了。  
冰盾在她的拳下碎成无数片，冰冷的粉末掉在威尔的脸上，他仿佛被打掉了思考的能力，甚至不知道用剑抵御一下即将落在他身上的致命打击，丝毫没有听见阿比盖尔在他脑海中的发疯狂叫。时间似被冻结。  
他被一股巨大的力量扯进一个坚实的怀抱，一层法障牢牢地阻下类龙兽，她竟被迫跳开很远。汉尼拔将威尔箍在臂弯里，大衣在风中猎猎作响。他的喉咙中滚出一阵低哑而令人倍感威胁的声音，威尔没能听懂他说了什么。  
但类龙兽显然听懂了。她浑身一颤，不过，并不很害怕，反而朝汉尼拔露出惊讶又困惑的表情。汉尼拔向她投去一个眼神，她好像恍然大悟，不满地嘟哝了两声，微微收起杀气。  
这时候威尔已经站稳了脚跟。他耳边响过一声枪，杰克启动了他那威力特别的猎枪。类龙兽没能很好地躲开，她的胳膊上裂开一道血痕。她发出惊叫，犹豫不决地望了汉尼拔一眼，最终转身跳开，很快消失在视野之外。  
“我劝你先不要追，杰克，”汉尼拔说道，放开威尔，走向血泊中的普瑞斯和泽勒，“现在更需要调整。贝弗利，可以麻烦你把我的医疗包拿过来吗？杰克，请去把手术台搭起来。”

人们在帐篷里忙碌，没人和威尔说一句话。他惊魂未定，站在一边，愣愣地看着汉尼拔有条不紊地为伤员缝合伤口。阿比盖尔和贝弗利在给汉尼拔打下手，杰克与他的妻子讨论着那只类龙兽。他们都被惊着了，这只类龙兽，远比他们想象得强大。  
手术很顺利，汉尼拔的术式治疗也很不错，傍晚时普瑞斯已经可以开口讲笑话了。“看来我的肋骨没有我以为的那么棒，”他说，“我要去买点钙片了。”  
威尔依旧站在角落里，一声不吭。汉尼拔走到他身边，递给他一杯咖啡：“还好吗？”  
“杰克有没有告诉你…'灰死病'？”  
汉尼拔没有回答，他身边的人呆滞地睁大着眼睛，麻木地端着咖啡杯。  
“在我身边的人…都很容易出事……”  
“那是因为你们之前没有好的巫医。”汉尼拔抿了一口咖啡，“普瑞斯和泽勒已经没事了，你的那个所谓的魔咒，会被我打破的。现在来说说那只类龙兽吧，威尔，你又知道了些什么？”  
“她很痛苦，”威尔的眼中终于有了些光彩，虽然是些疼痛的光彩，“或许某个对她而言很重要的存在被杀了。她恨人类，那种憎恨转变成了一种变态。现在，她通过不断的杀戮满足自己，她挑战那些看上去强大的存在，从胜利中获得价值感。”他突然转向汉尼拔：“如果有一个人，对你很重要的人，被杀死了，而假使你再强大一点，你本可以救下他，你会有什么感觉？”  
汉尼拔眼中突如其来的深重伤痛把威尔吓着了。他从未见过汉尼拔露出如此表情，眼睛里氤氲着切肤之痛的雾气。是的，威尔忘了考虑汉尼拔经历过这类事情的可能性。他垂下眼帘，不愿直视汉尼拔：“我很抱歉，真的，我不是有意要问你这个的。”  
他的歉意非常真诚，令汉尼拔都有点儿心疼他了。“没关系，”他听见汉尼拔说，“那是很久以前的事情了。”  
威尔想要转换话题，但他并没有挑起一个多好的话题：“人们经常警告我不要对类龙兽产生同情，告诉我说那不过是人类的敌人，作为一个猎座我只要杀死它们就可以了。但是我忍不住，它们的痛和人类的一样真切。这大概也是灰死病的一个糟糕方面吧。”  
“那对于龙呢？”  
“龙？”威尔拧起眉头，“不，我没有见过龙。但他们说不定有着比我们更为丰富的感情呢，毕竟，他们才是站在食物链顶端的存在，可能他们比我们神圣多了。——对不起，我说过头了。”  
“我赞同，威尔，”汉尼拔的嘴角勾起一个不易被察觉的弧度，“或许龙是个敏感易悲的种族。”  
威尔笑了笑，捧着咖啡杯一口口喝下去。汉尼拔琢磨着什么时候给威尔煮一次真正好的咖啡，他可不能忍受让威尔一辈子都食用这些东西。  
“龙是吃人的。”汉尼拔貌似没头没脑地冒出这么一句。  
“跟你说实话，医生，”威尔听上去严肃而紧张，“我真不觉得人类可以凭这一点认为龙是邪恶的。他们吃我们，就像我们吃猪、牛、羊之类的。”  
“那关于开膛手切萨皮克呢？十年前很有名的那条龙？”  
“肃清团不是一直没抓到他嘛……嗯，我听说他喜欢在人类的尸体上插满长刀之类的，然后仅仅取走一个器官。这好像也没什么吧？你想，我们还做烤乳猪，那龙要是把人整个儿烤熟了、再在他嘴里塞上一个苹果，好像也无可厚非。那开膛手的这种行为，似乎也……”  
汉尼拔盯着威尔看了一会儿，表情莫测，威尔不能确定他是高兴还是不高兴。半晌，汉尼拔才再次开口：“你参与过开膛手切萨皮克的案子吗？或者说，你给他做过侧写吗？”  
“没有。”威尔答道。  
汉尼拔若有所思地喝掉了最后一点咖啡，然后，缓慢地说道：“你或许可以设想一下，可能人类对于龙而言，不仅是'食物'那么简单的存在；龙处理人类尸体时的所想，可能不同于人处理猪羊尸体时的想法。”  
这场对话到此就显得不太正常了。他们都沉默了，最后互道了晚安，就没有再说别的。不过，威尔又回头，自言自语般地说了一句：“能成为这只类龙兽的主人的存在，大概，不，我是说，可能是龙吧。”  
他们躺在各自的铺位上时，也各有所思。

汉尼拔再次取出那枚绿宝石，轻唤一声：“纳芙蒂蒂？”  
宝石里传来呵欠声：“我恰好在。怎么，见到梅维斯了？”  
“他知道你是龙了。”  
“哦？他亲口告诉你了？”  
“并没有，”汉尼拔回味着威尔当时的语气，“他还不确定，他不太愿意确定。”  
“因为龙很强么？”  
“因为龙对他的队友而言是个大威胁。”  
纳芙蒂蒂发出克制的笑声，她简直要哈哈大笑了：“他的队友现在可危险了呢。”  
黑暗中汉尼拔的神情模糊不清：“我是来说正事的，纳芙，你必须尽快把梅维斯接回去，她差一点儿伤到威尔。”  
他听上去带了点怒气。


	4. Pt.03迷途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羊羔还是狼？  
> 威尔像是迷途的羔羊，但做狼更好。

汉尼拔再次看见威尔时，他近乎是蜷在墙角边的长凳上，黑巧克力色的头发又蓬又乱，迷茫地瞪大双眼，像极了一只受惊的猫。他抬起头，眼神颤抖地看着汉尼拔，半张着嘴，语句哽在喉咙里。

“阿比盖尔挺好的，这两天她一直在我身边。”汉尼拔尽量让自己的语调轻柔一些，因为现在的威尔看上去非常脆弱。他走到威尔旁边坐下，对方终于稍稍放松了姿势，表情也有所缓和，带着点“你终于来了”的意味。  
“在肃清团过得不好？”汉尼拔问道。  
威尔发出一声叹息。“他们待我也不算糟，但是我就是不喜欢肃清团，”他把下巴搁在膝盖上，背部弓成一个不那么警惕的弧度，“虽然我还曾是肃清团的一员。”  
汉尼拔随意地十指交叉。三天前，肃清团的人突然闯进杰克的营地，不由分说地带走了威尔，给出的理由简单得几乎令阿比盖尔暴怒：出现了似乎与龙有关的案子，他们要威尔做侧写。“他们就找不到别的侧写师了吗？”阿比盖尔愤怒地喊着，“把威尔带过去，也只是让他暗中'协助'，到最后案子结了，他们在报告里完全不会提及威尔的名字！而且一个塔克都不会给！——我们现在面对的这个类龙兽也可能与龙有关系好么！我们还在出猎中！”  
肃清团才不管这些。失掉威尔对这次出猎打击甚大，在加之普瑞斯和泽勒本就身负重伤，猎队根本无法照常行动。然后，他们最终忍无可忍，决定派一个人来探探情况，于是汉尼拔出现在这里。  
“我没法把阿比盖尔带过来，肃清团不允许。”汉尼拔有些抱歉地说道。  
“你能来我已经很高兴了，”威尔说，“不过肃清团居然让你进来了，还没有限制'探望'时间。”  
“不要说得你像个囚犯一样，你是他们请来的顾问。”  
威尔扭了扭脖子：“和囚犯没什么区别。”他面色苍白而憔悴，眼睛旁围着明显的黑色。  
“《猎座日报》上说这个案子和开膛手切萨皮克有关？”汉尼拔问他。  
“嗯，他们认为开膛手复出了，叫我来确认。真见鬼，我之前又没有做过开膛手的侧写，我怎么知道这个是真的还是模仿犯？”威尔的怒气来得有些莫名其妙。汉尼拔顿了一会儿，才开口：“你这几天一共睡了多久，威尔？”  
“八九个小时吧，大概。”他疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，“他们把那么多乱七八糟的犯罪现场照片扔给我，那些尸体上插着的刀子管子简直都插到我的脑子上来了。”  
“你做噩梦了？”汉尼拔稍稍靠近他，音调略显低沉。  
威尔点点头，他倦乏的样子真叫人心疼：“我睡不着，一阖眼就开始做噩梦，梦见我在现场，看着那个存在做那一切。他肯定是龙，这一点毋庸置疑，现场有很多遗留的灵子都说明了这一点。他给我的感觉很压抑，还有点儿困惑，仿佛他并不完全知道自己是在为了什么做这些，好像没有目标。”  
“你手头有十年前开膛手的受害者尸体的照片吗？”  
威尔没有回答，用右脚勾住左脚腕，把下巴埋在臂弯里。  
“他们给了你照片，但是你不愿意仔细看？”  
威尔猛然抬头，上半身朝汉尼拔转过来，直直地望进医生的褐色眼眸，没有注意到自己目光中的丝丝求助：“你知道我是怎么做侧写的，我怕我再深入，就要变成开膛手了。”  
他们都长时间没有说话，直到汉尼拔修长的手指穿过威尔的卷发。“你只是累了，”他把威尔拉近自己，“过来，睡一觉，我在这儿。”  
威尔顺从地俯下身子，将头枕在汉尼拔的腿上。他在汉尼拔面前总是很顺从，虽然仍旧带刺，但大部分锋芒都被收起，剩下一些几乎可以被视为撒娇的小脾气——当然，他自己不这么认为。他以为自己始终是紧张而易怒的，可实际上，他成了一只爪子凶险却不会造成太大伤害的猫鼬。汉尼拔富有耐心地摩挲着他的头发，小心翼翼地解开绕作一团的发结，指肚轻缓地按压发根，动作细腻，极致温柔，使得威尔很快沉沉睡去。  
然而他还是做噩梦了，梦中阿比盖尔坐在椅子上呜呜咽咽地哭着，流下红色的泪水。与阿比盖尔签约这么多年来，这是他们两第一次分开，无比煎熬。但至少有汉尼拔陪在阿比盖尔边上，威尔希望能好一点。

当他醒来时，又只剩下他一个人，躺在简陋的床上，被困在冰冷的房间里。房间中央的桌上堆满了照片和讲义，一只钟在墙上滴滴答答地走着。有人敲了敲门，他赶紧坐起来，理了理衣服。  
进来的是一个黑色卷发的少女，穿着肃清团团服，双颊是温暖的蔷薇色。她捧着一个装了食物托盘，瞟了一眼威尔的桌子，一时间不知该怎么办才好。  
“呃，那些是这次的案子，你可以不要看……”威尔怀疑吓着她了。  
“不不，我只是不知道应该把这些放在哪里。”  
威尔尴尬地挠挠头发，赶紧动手在桌上腾开一块地方。少女放下托盘，看着他，笑着说：“这是你的晚饭。你的用餐时间好像很混乱？”  
“我总是不太饿。”威尔含糊地答道。  
“也是，”少女耸耸肩，朝那些照片，“天天面对着这些，估计胃口都没了。”她话锋一转，兴奋起来：“嘿，我是玛丽莎，玛丽莎·舒尔*，是个近龙人。听说你也是近龙人？”  
“嗯，是的。”威尔仔细打量着她，玛丽莎脸上的友好笑容是在肃清团中不常见的。  
“如果你不介意的话，我们可以谈谈龙兵器吗？”她眼中闪烁着热切的光，“我的龙兵器叫尼克，是N系的，从我记事开始他就和我签约了，他就像我的哥哥一样。”  
威尔犹豫着，最后他说：“我不止有过一位龙兵器。”  
“我知道，”玛丽莎接过他的话，“第一位是'南姬'阿拉娜，但是后来你们弃约了。可能你们不合吧，这也挺正常的，我和有些人也合不来。你现在的这个似乎曾是霍布斯的龙兵器？她叫什么？”  
“阿比盖尔。”威尔向后缩了一下，揣测着玛丽莎将对阿比盖尔作出的评价。通常，人们会对霍布斯的“前”龙兵器嗤之以鼻。  
“哦，这是个很美的名字，”她居然笑得更热烈了，“她一定很可爱，希望有一天我能见到她，我觉得我们会成为朋友的。”  
威尔傻傻地应着，他的大脑转速麻木，冒出这样一个念头：阿比盖尔确实需要朋友。

 

阿比盖尔侧过头打了个喷嚏，吸了口气，接过汉尼拔递来的热茶。“他什么时候回来？”她坐在帐篷外，肩上披着一条毛毯。  
“肃清团的人说不确定，”汉尼拔朝面前的火堆里加了些柴，“依我看，不办完案子威尔回不来。”  
阿比盖尔将嘴唇贴在杯沿上：“我好想他。”金红色的火焰应在她灰蓝色的眼瞳中，噼啪跳跃。她咽下一口茶，陷入回忆的漩涡：“我和威尔签约后，他带我回怀明海。那时也是冬天，我们要穿过镇子，到那个偏远的家里去。天已晚了，街道旁灯光明亮。我们经过一家烘焙店时，他忽然停下来，问我想吃什么。然后他给我买了一块提拉米苏。”  
她的脸庞被火光染上一层温度，微笑爬上嘴角：“然后我就边走边吃，那是我吃过的最好吃的甜点。他对我说，跟着他会很辛苦，以后可能连蛋糕都会变成奢侈品。可是我真的很高兴有人愿意接受我，我不强大，记忆有些缺失，连血祭都无法进行，而且还曾是霍布斯的龙兵器。威尔他……我发过誓，一定要赌上纹章地守护他。一定。”  
她直起身子，解下始终戴着的围巾。昏暗中汉尼拔看见她的颈部有一块灰青色的印记，图案像极了远古图腾中的眼睛。那正是她的纹章，龙兵器的致命点。一旦纹章破碎，龙兵器将会消失。而现在，她向汉尼拔露出脖颈，从此刻起，知晓她的纹章的活物又多了一位。  
“如果有一天，我的力量实在不够了，你会保护他吗？”  
阿比盖尔深深地凝望他。她需要的远远不止一个回答，而是一个真正的承诺，不求海枯石烂，却要绝对真实。而汉尼拔该怎么回答？用什么语气回答？当你心中深埋着类似于信仰的诺言，它怎么能轻易被说出？单薄的人类语言，该如何载起浩瀚如汪洋的真情实感？  
他好像说了什么，古老而神圣的音调飘过阿比盖尔耳边，宛如万年前为初始之神咏唱的祭祀曲。但那声音被杰克的一声呼号压下。  
“真他妈的不能忍了！”魁梧的猎座吼道，从帐篷中出来，步伐坚硬，“肃清团那帮混账！抢走了我的'鬼牌'，还不还了！这群狗娘养的，要我怎么完成这次出猎？那只该死的类龙兽现在要是过来我都自身难保！”  
阿比盖尔惊恐地拽了拽毯子，汉尼拔缓缓立起。“杰克。”他试图让对方冷静下来，但杰克显然怒气正旺。  
“够了够了，真是够了，”他重复着，来回踱步，“我要去把他带回来，这他妈没什么好商量的。”  
汉尼拔迅速瞄了一眼阿比盖尔。少女脸上毫不遮掩地写着“非常赞同”，要是杰克真的冲到肃清团去，阿比盖尔肯定一路支持地跟着。不过，实际上杰克绝不可能把抱怨化作行动，他不是愿意为了“猎犬”惹怒肃清团的人。  
“杰克，恕我直言，”汉尼拔从容冷静地说道，带着些许遗憾，“我们也许不得不放弃这次出猎了。普瑞斯和泽勒需要静养，我们也的确人手不足。何况，最近再没有关于那只类龙兽的线索，她很可能不见了。”  
杰克缄默了良久，气氛安静得可怕，他粗粝的呼吸声在黑暗中响着。最后，他转过身，掀开帐篷的门帘，咬牙切齿地丢下一句：  
“散了，都散了吧。”  
阿比盖尔和汉尼拔默不作声地站着。帐篷里传出叹息声和贝拉的安慰声，然后是打包东西的窸窣声。明天早上，这里将成为一片空地，难以想象这一切如何发生得这样古怪。汉尼拔眼神明亮，神情诡异，像个俯视棋盘的棋手。他面向阿比盖尔，露出若有若无的笑容：“我们去找威尔？”  
阿比盖尔戴上围巾，把手伸给他。

威尔深深吸进一口气，连肺部都作痛起来。他被汗液浸透了，浑身发抖，头发黏湿又凌乱。他刚刚从自己的想象中逃出来，在思维的世界中，他双手沾满鲜血，给不同的人开膛破肚，他们的内脏温热猩红。他试图进入十年前的开膛手之案，却遇到了平生最难共情的存在。切萨皮克的思想是不见底的深渊，没有光明，威尔不知道该如何行走于其中。但他能感到那个存在的骄傲、优雅与冷酷，那是位非同凡响的龙，自信而强大，并且善于控制和隐藏，目标明确，做事绝不拖泥带水。  
他又深吸一口气。没错，十年前的开膛手和现在这个“开膛手”是不同的存在，现在这个，不过是个模仿犯罢了，不会太难抓——至少没有真正的开膛手那么狡猾。  
他冲着一桌狼藉笑了，体内有些蛰伏了许久的东西开始蠢蠢欲动。他感到了对于开膛手切萨皮克的、无可救药的好奇。

 

现实情况实在与威尔的预期不同，他说不清他所处的状态是否合他心意。杰克取消了出猎，猎队的人们各自解散。他仍然被困在肃清团，所幸的是，汉尼拔带着阿比盖尔找了过来。他不知道汉尼拔究竟和肃清团的人说了什么，总之，眼下，他们三个在一起，虽然似乎都被“软禁”了。

模仿犯的案子有了巨大的进展。嫌疑锁定一个名叫亚伯·吉迪恩的存在。他本在肃清团附属特殊看护所（缩写SAE）*，被判定患有妄想症、自身认知障碍症等一系列精神病症，前几日莫名地从SAE逃走，至今下落不明。吉迪恩非常符合侧写结果，从灵子匹配看，也有一定的吻合度。  
威尔百般不情愿地被带到了SAE，被要求通过观察吉迪恩逃走的保留现场再做一份侧写。当然，汉尼拔陪着他，而阿比盖尔只能在肃清团等他们回来。  
费雷德里克·奇尔顿面带怨念地接待了他们。这位SAE的总负责人神情阴郁，单是上级的责备和诘问就足以让他心力交瘁。“这也不能全怪在我头上吧？”他把一叠讲义扔到桌上，“我又不是只要看住他一个人！而且警报设备之类的不都是按照上面的规定装的吗？员工也是按规定选的啊！”  
威尔环视四周，自动忽略了奇尔顿的喋喋不休。SAE里到处弥漫着阴暗，比起看护所，这儿更像是一个监狱，或者疯人院。这里所住的大多是精神病患者，还有少数的“疑似罪犯者”——被肃清团认定为有害于社会、却并无具体罪名的存在。多年前，阿比盖尔差一点住到这里。  
“出事的地方在哪儿？”威尔开口问道。  
“跟我来。”奇尔顿带着他们穿过错综复杂的走廊。他们经过许多暗色调的房间，病人们探出头来，朝威尔露出意义不明的笑容。威尔起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不喜欢SAE的一个重要原因，就是精神病人们会令他以为自己也是他们中的一员。  
“这里是吉迪恩先前的住处，”奇尔顿掏出钥匙，咯咯吱吱地打开一扇厚重的铁栅栏门，“一直有看守巡逻，事发那天也是。这简直莫名其妙，看守才离开两步，就听得'轰隆'巨响，赶过来一看，吉迪恩就不见了，只留下墙上的一个大洞。问题是，那声响之后，就没有人见过他，所有人都说没有看见任何人影或者龙。这怎么可能呢？就算是龙，也不能够一下子烟消云散了啊！”  
威尔依然没有理会奇尔顿，他的注意力被屋内墙面上硕大的洞口所吸引。他走上前，这已是此幢楼的外墙，从残破的砖块望出去，可以看见被楼房隔成一块块的天空。他瞧着砖块，盯着那些裂口。他的幻想跳到那个夜晚，一股凶狠野蛮的力量从外部撞上墙壁，然后……  
等等，从外部？蛮力撞击？  
威尔被汉尼拔抓住手臂拽了回来，这才发现自己站得过偏、极容易掉下去。但他还来不及向汉尼拔投去一个感激的眼神，语句就已冲出嘴：“这是那个类龙兽干的，就是我们在追的那个。肯定是她。你看这墙被毁坏的方式，阿比盖尔的屏障被她打碎时，也是这样的。这样就解释得通了：为什么这几天杰克一直未发现那只类龙兽的踪迹？因为她到这里来了。”  
他挣脱汉尼拔，一步跨到奇尔顿面前：“吉迪恩不是孤军奋战，那只类龙兽是他的伙伴。或许他通过什么方法联络到了类龙兽，也或许类龙兽一直在寻找解救他的时机。”  
奇尔顿的面部表情被震惊控制。半晌，他才缓过神来，再次开口时有点结巴：“呃，好吧…格雷厄姆，你、你们可以先走了，我要去汇报一下……这太惊人了，龙竟然和类龙兽合作……”  
威尔还未完全缓过神来，语气有些古怪：“龙会与其他存在互相帮助吗？”  
“龙也是有感情的，威尔。”汉尼拔并不正面回答他的问题。  
“龙的感情是冰冷的，他们没有集体观念，只为自己而活。”威尔稍作停顿，立刻补了一句，“教科书上说的。”  
他径直走出房间，没有看汉尼拔的表情，把一句话憋在喉咙里：人类不也是为自己而活么？他深知这种话不能随便说，要是被扣上“反人类罪”的帽子，他可担不起。但如果他这时候回头看一眼，将看到汉尼拔神秘、淡然而似略有满意的神情。  
现实中，威尔没有回头，却看到了其他东西。当他经过配药房的时候，不经意间与一名白袍青年四目相对。对方留着短短的黑发，面庞干净，瞧见他时一怔，随即嘴角上扬，给了他一个混杂着药水气味的诡丽微笑。  
他的心跳漏了一拍，脚步也放缓，于是汉尼拔赶上他，手臂若即若离地兜上他的腰部、催他快走。

 

“哇哦～！”玛丽莎兴奋得几乎上蹿下跳，“我居然可以上前线了！可以去肃清龙类了！”她脸颊涨红，两只脚不安分地踏来踏去。  
“我都想给你降降温了。”玛丽莎的龙兵器尼古拉斯亲昵地捏捏她的耳朵。他和阿比盖尔一样是N系的，以冰雪为能力，皮肤冰凉。  
“拜托，尼克，别扫兴！”她白了尼古拉斯一眼，“想想看这意味着什么？肃清团真正认可我了耶！”  
威尔在一边看着这一切，不由自主地摸了摸下巴。他的表现仿佛有点儿特殊缘由，使得汉尼拔暗问阿比盖尔：“威尔和肃清团究竟是什么关系？”  
“唔，他曾经是肃清团特别行动部中极为出名的一员。'鬼牌'这个绰号不是杰克给他起的，而是他当时的部长给他起的。”阿比盖尔解释说，“我们在怀明海的房子里还保留着他当时的照片，虽然他不太喜欢，但我觉得拍的不错、坚持留下来了。”  
汉尼拔不露舌头地舔了舔嘴唇，强迫自己暂且先不去想象穿制服的年轻威尔。眼前有更重要的事情。肃清团团员们终究不是等闲之辈，通过一系列手段寻到了吉迪恩的藏身之处，也就是现在距离他们约三百米的一座废弃大楼。这次，肃清团派出了三十名正式团员，其中特别行动部人员数目竟高达五名。在奇尔顿的一再要求下，肃清团承诺“尽量捉活的”，以供研究。威尔被要求随行，以便尽早发现吉迪恩的弱点所在；汉尼拔则作为巫医跟着。  
领队发出了攻击的信号，团员们呈包围圈状逐步靠近弃楼。大楼共五层，占地面积极广，吉迪恩的具体位置也不明，因而人们分组行动，以尼古拉斯的冰晶为通讯工具。玛丽莎与尼古拉斯跑开了，临走前她半转过身子，冲阿比盖尔灿烂微笑：“艾比，任务完成后我们去吃甜点哦！”  
阿比盖尔朝她招招手，笑得像个再普通不过的女孩儿。威尔猛然一阵心酸，他多希望能让阿比盖尔过上这样平凡简单的生活，和闺蜜逛街、聊女孩子的话题，而不是每天浸在稀奇古怪的事件里。

作为巫医，汉尼拔在楼外待命。他看着威尔与阿比盖尔渐行渐远，再次取出那颗绿宝石：“威尔以为吉迪恩是梅维斯的'主人'。”  
“你现在在哪儿？”纳芙蒂蒂的声音问道。  
“吉迪恩的藏身之所外面，和肃清团在一起。”  
“哦，主啊，”纳芙蒂蒂无奈地叹道，“你违反了多少条公约啊。大家竟然还称你为'勇救同类的圣者'。”  
汉尼拔对此似乎无动于衷，这不过是他计划中的一部分。他需要被多个群体所信赖，以便游刃有余地穿行于四面八方。“你又在哪里？”他问道。  
“还不用我出场呢，不是吗？”纳芙蒂蒂漫不经心地回答着，“梅维斯绝对有本事逃脱，吉迪恩又与我无关。倒是你，吉迪恩要是死在这里了，你该如何处理？”  
“这个不需你操心。他会逃脱的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
汉尼拔轻轻地笑了，眼神幽邃：“因为我熟悉威尔的想法。”

“你说……什么？”玛丽莎满脸震惊，愣愣地望着面前的类龙兽。她比报告上说的龙化程度又高了一些，双爪已可以变化为双手，也能够模糊地说人类的语言。虽然她音调粗糙，玛丽莎还是听懂了她所说的话，也知道了她叫做梅维斯。  
“是你，想，知道，我才说了，的，”梅维斯每一次张嘴都会露出尖尖的虎牙，说话时有点儿咬牙切齿，“我可没，骗你，我比人类，诚实，多了。”  
“可是……”玛丽莎觉得她的舌头似乎不是自己的了，“怎么会……”  
“怎么不会？”梅维斯表情依旧，仿佛感情早已麻木，“猎座，杀死了我的，所有亲属，因为想要我们的，犄角，卖钱。然后，他们砍走犄角，留下，残缺的尸体，到处都是。”  
玛丽莎捂住嘴巴，抽噎声从指缝间流泻出来。尼古拉斯将她搂紧，神色低沉。  
“咦，你为什么要，哭呀？”梅维斯略略歪头，双眸空洞，“我现在很，很好的。有位龙救了我，我现在，变强了，很好的，不但可以保护，自己，还可以，保护那位龙，不像那时候，那么，弱，谁都保护不了。近龙人，你不和我，打，吗？”  
“不，”玛丽莎摇摇头，“我不想和你打…哦，梅维斯，你本来不用走到这个地步的……”  
梅维斯的面部抽搐了一下：“我想，我也不想，和你打。没有人类为我，哭过，所以我不想你，死掉。”  
尼古拉斯温柔地拭去玛丽莎的泪水，语气纠结：“他们会知道我们见过梅维斯的，我们不能任她离去。”  
“可是如果人类没有为了自己的利益去屠杀她的家族——”  
“那又怎样？”她的话语被身后传来的一个声音生生打断，一名肃清团团员朝他们走来，“那又怎样，舒尔小姐？”  
“康纳？”玛丽莎转身，认出来者是康纳·佛利斯特*，“呃，我是说，你不觉得，是我们人类把梅维斯一点点推上绝路吗？”  
“你这是在袒护类龙兽吗？”  
“我只是说，我们也该反省，不是吗？”玛丽莎已经离开了尼古拉斯，向康纳靠近，眼神悲伤而充满负罪感。泪水迷蒙了她的眼，使她没能看清康纳脸上残酷愤怒的表情。  
康纳是个法巫，发起攻击需要念咒，而这所有准备他早已做好，手心里的符咒不安躁动。他天赋超凡，年纪虽轻，却能使用可怕的高级法术。他的同僚毫无戒备，根本不曾想过他会瞬间举起灵子组成的巨镰，正对着她砍去。  
“玛丽莎！”尼古拉斯一声叫喊。他的近龙人几乎呆住，要化为武器保护她定是来不及了。然而他决不肯放弃，一步前冲，赌上纹章，坚实的冰障瞬间在玛丽莎身前张开，中心是尼古拉斯的纹章图案。这是龙兵器能为近龙人作出的最大献身，即将自身纹章化作盾牌。  
镰刃与盾面相撞，炸开灿白冰冷的光。

 

八年前的一个夏日，年幼的玛丽莎在父母的坟前哭得上气不接下气。尼古拉斯蹲下身，直视小女孩的泪眼，一字一顿地说道：“没事的，玛丽莎，以后的日子，我会永远守护你。我绝不会离开你。”  
“真、真的吗……?”  
“真的，我答应你，一定会一直伴在你左右。我们拉钩。”  
他们手指相钩，紧紧扣住，仿佛永不分开。

 

阿比盖尔的瞳孔骤然收缩。她停步，朝某个方向望去，呼吸急促起来。威尔奇怪地看着她，心中忽地腾起不详之感。  
“阿比盖尔，怎么了？”  
“尼古拉斯的气息……消失了。”

阿比盖尔疾速奔跑，完全忽略肺部提出的抗议与威尔在她身后的追逐声。她一路狂奔至一间空旷的大厅。地上有些许血迹，玛丽莎背对着阿比盖尔跪着。  
“谢天谢地！”她跑到玛丽莎面前，发觉自己松了一口气，“你有没有受伤？尼古拉斯呢？”  
玛丽莎没有回答，眼神迷离，于是阿比盖尔伸手晃了晃她的双肩。  
骨碌。  
玛丽莎的头颅从脖子上掉落，在地上滚出几米远，拉出一条长长的、深猩红的痕迹。从她脖颈中涌出的鲜血，汩汩地染红了阿比盖尔的双手、围巾和胸前。  
阿比盖尔愣在原地，一动不动，表情疑惑。当温热的血溅上她的脸颊时，她像是被烫着了。一片死寂霎时被少女撕心裂肺、歇斯底里的尖叫打破。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！”  
威尔冲到她身后，一只手捂住阿比盖尔的眼睛，另一只胳膊将她狠命地往自己怀里拽着。“不要看！阿比盖尔，”悲痛把他哽得呼吸艰难，“不要看！”  
阿比盖尔发疯似的拼命挣扎，指甲在威尔的手背和手臂上划出一道道血痕。泪水和她的尖叫一样决堤，阿比盖尔头发凌乱，嗓子发哑。威尔使劲把她的头部扳进自己怀里，双臂坚决得如同铁箍，阿比盖尔终于逐渐平静下来，仍然哽咽、抽搐。她无助地抓住威尔的肩头，手指拧皱了衣物。  
“到底……谁……”  
威尔迫使自己冷静下来，目光落在那具无头尸上。他闭上眼睛，追问空气中的每一个灵子。他忽地打了冷颤。  
“这是法巫干的。”他用难以置信的口吻说道，“从尸体刀口的残留灵子看，这该是人类的高阶法术'死哭镰歌'。凶手很有可能就是肃清团的人。在此地可以用如此法术的，大概会是——”  
威尔的话语被一阵爆炸打断。大厅的墙壁上炸开一个大口子，类龙兽梅维斯随着碎石一同跳入大厅。她面目狰狞，身上有几处伤口，对着烟雾里走出的那人发出愤怒的低吼。康纳·佛利斯特手持黑色巨镰，慢慢走来。  
威尔使阿比盖尔进入了强制性休眠，让她躺在地上。他攥紧了冰晶：“三楼西边大厅，有伤亡，请求救援。再重复一遍……”做完这些后，他深呼吸，盯着康纳：“你杀了玛丽莎和尼古拉斯。”  
“我把他们肃清了。他们是反人类者。你也是的，威尔·格雷厄姆，瞧瞧你有多袒护阿比盖尔。她早该被肃清了。档案上说，当初被派去肃清霍布斯的是你，然后你就和阿比盖尔签约了。现在这位玛丽莎·舒尔，她不仅亲近阿比盖尔，并且对类龙兽纵用'同情'，若不及时肃清，后果将不堪设想。”  
威尔一声不吭地看着他。  
“你是个迷途者，格雷厄姆先生。但你还有机会回到正道上来。”康纳向他伸出手，“和我一起杀掉那只类龙兽，然后放弃契约、把那个龙兵器交到研究所去。”  
“你说完了？”  
康纳和梅维斯都没太明白威尔的意思，或者说来不及。强烈的气流围着威尔旋炸而开，暴风眼中威尔扭了扭手腕，说：“那边的类龙兽，你准备怎么做？”  
“我会，保护阿比盖尔，因为她是，玛丽莎的，朋友。”  
威尔走上前，梅维斯立刻跑到他身后护住阿比盖尔。威尔抬起左手，开始念咒。  
“你可要想好了，格雷厄姆先生。你是个近龙人，一旦没有龙兵器，是无法与法巫抗衡的。  
威尔不理他，专心念咒。当年，在猎座学院，他可不仅仅修了“近龙人”一门课，还辅修了“法巫”。虽然他已至少十年没有用过法术了，但当初法巫课第一名的底子还在。幸好他的记忆力足够好，没有忘掉那些冗长繁琐的咒词。  
他的左手掌心处亮起浅色的法阵，浮空的圆形游转，飘着古老的咒文。光线从法阵中央射出，有一部分缠上威尔的小臂，余下的向空气中攀爬，每一根都好似星光凝结而成的熠筋。  
康纳向后退了一步，将镰刀横在胸前。他说：“迷途者，若不知悔改，只有肃清，否则会污染正道者。”  
光芒互相拉扯，顺着与威尔手臂垂直的方向张开，扭曲，逐渐形成一把神秘而炫目的弓。他的右胳膊曲起，于是光线争先恐后地在指间拢成箭。  
威尔看起来像是淋了星光滴落的雨。他立在光芒之中，并不华丽，仿佛雪过天晴后夜幕上的星群，明亮而流冽。他极快地完成了念文，将箭头对着康纳的方向。这是他当年掌握得极熟练的一个不完全召唤术——“远墟星骸的萨奇达利乌斯之弓*”。  
至此，康纳才恍然，他面对的终究是肃清团曾经的鬼牌。一般的近龙人，离了龙兵器可谓不堪一击，但威尔远不是这样的。除去近龙人，他还是个超群的法巫，即使长时间未使用法术，也可以一次成功地运用高阶法术。  
威尔拉满了弓，星光盛溢。他在松手前一瞬转变了角度。彗星似的光箭奔康纳左边而去，偏得不需康纳阻挡。璀璨的爆炸中康纳懵了，随即感到另一股力量与光箭狠狠冲撞。他回头想看看究竟是什么，结果被一把斧子拦腰斩成两截。他的上半身飞出去很远，在墙上扑出一片血污。  
那股力量来得太急，整栋楼都震颤起来，气流颠簸。  
威尔透过烟雾看见了吉迪恩。他咽下一口唾沫，搭上三支箭，射向尘雾。他简直腹背受敌，梅维斯随意有可能给他一爪，吉迪恩更为危险。看来，他不得不叫醒阿比盖尔，但阿比盖尔现在情绪很不稳定，状态过差。并且，四下里他竟感知不到救援的靠近。  
吉迪恩用手摸着下巴，提着滴血的斧子：“威尔·格雷厄姆先生？”  
“是我。”  
“我没有想到你是如此优秀的法巫，”他挤挤眉毛，“你真是太惊人了。”他一面说着，一面低头去看自己的手臂，那里被光箭擦过，皮肤焦黑，灼灼地冒着白烟，以肉眼可见的速度恢复着。龙的自我修复能力远超过人类。  
威尔在颤抖，出于本能。龙类可以向其他存在发动龙威，他们才是这个世界最初的主宰，因而没有什么人能够完全逃脱龙威的影响。现在，威尔滴下冷汗，呼吸沉重。多么神奇啊，他不由得感叹，龙这种强大而精神超常的存在。  
龙类具有敏锐的嗅觉。吉迪恩皱了皱鼻子，发出吸气声：“你的味道……哦，你是与众不同的，格雷厄姆先生。近来人类的质量总不太好，像你这样气味甜美的，太罕见了。你一定很好吃，是做汤呢，还是生切？”  
“你不是开膛手切萨皮克。”威尔依旧举着弓箭。  
“我不是开膛手切萨皮克，”吉迪恩重复道，“我不是？我是开膛手切萨皮克。”  
“你只是个模仿犯，你不知道你是谁。”  
“那么你知道你是谁吗，格雷厄姆先生？人类权益的维护者？正义的追求者？那里倒在地上的是你的同伴，也正是被你的同伴所杀的。你知道这是怎么一回事吗？反正我是不知道。”  
“我知道我是谁。”  
“你所知道的自己，也不一定是最本真的你。”  
威尔开始头痛。他不应该和一条龙如此和谐地聊着有的没的，他应该抓紧时间想方设法制服这个人类的敌人。但他和吉迪恩都没有进攻的意思。梅维斯沉默了良久，终于忍不住叫起来：“亚伯，你不能，伤害这个，近龙人。”  
吉迪恩没有异议，威尔反倒问：“为什么？”  
“因为，那位先生，切萨皮克先生，把你视作，珍宝。”梅维斯抓了抓头发，“呃，我也说不好，大概，收藏品之类，的。”  
“什么？切萨皮克？”  
梅维斯答非所问：“我也很，喜欢你。你对我们，非人类，挺好的。”  
“等一下，你说开膛手把我视作珍宝？”威尔震惊得忽视了吉迪恩的存在，满面惊异地转向梅维斯，“到底谁是切萨皮克？”  
梅维斯抿起嘴，尾巴不安地跳动。  
大厅外传来脚步声。来者不是肃清团团员，却是汉尼拔。他环顾四周，看了看两具支离破碎的尸体，睫毛都不抖一下。“你好，吉迪恩。”他边说，边走到阿比盖尔旁边蹲下来。  
“你好。”吉迪恩打量着汉尼拔，陷入思考。  
“阿比盖尔怎么了？”汉尼拔瞟了一眼威尔。  
“强制休眠。玛丽莎的死对她打击过大。”  
梅维斯看看这个，又看看那个，最后跑向吉迪恩：“我们该走了，亚伯。”  
威尔手里没有箭。“威尔，”汉尼拔对他说，“我们应该阻拦。”  
没有回答。威尔默默地看着那两个存在被一只光圈缓缓吞没。梅维斯拿着一块绿宝石，那不仅是个通讯器，还可以进行传输，但需要一个存在在另一头接应，并要一定时间的能量蓄积。原来，为了这个，吉迪恩和梅维斯在此等了这么久。这也解释了那天他们是如何凭空消失的。他们还有其他同伴，可能是另一只类龙兽，甚至可能是另一条龙。  
临消失时，吉迪恩露出恍然的表情，向汉尼拔投去意味深长的一瞥。汉尼拔从容地安静着。  
星光黯淡下去，威尔把最后一点亮光攥在手心里。他叹了口气，看着汉尼拔抱起阿比盖尔，然后一起走出大厅。空气里弥漫着丝丝铁锈味，楼里一片寂静。他们到四楼去找肃清团团员，结果看见两具穿制服的尸体，被开膛破肚，身上都插满了杆子。  
威尔飞奔上五楼，又顺着楼梯一路狂奔而下，最后跌跪在底楼的地板上。  
本次行动，肃清团全军覆灭。  
每一层楼都像地狱的一个缩影。除了没有头的玛丽莎和断成两半的康纳，其余团员无一不被插满了杆子。有一个死在楼梯口，快要凝固的血沿着楼梯迟缓地滴答着。  
威尔浑身发抖，毫不犹豫地进入共情。杀手冷酷自信得超乎想象，对自己的杰作深感骄傲。这是他的设想，他的艺术，他的美学。废弃的楼房，灰色的尘，阳光朦胧在扬尘中，血滴落成一朵花。  
开膛手切萨皮克来过这里。  
威尔睁开眼睛，近乎喘不过气。共情中他感到了无法描述的东西：这是开膛手给他的礼物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没错，那个玛丽莎·舒尔（Marissa Schurr）正是原剧中S103里阿比妹子的朋友，后来被杀了；尼古拉斯（昵称尼克）是原剧中玛丽莎的哥哥。
> 
> SAE：肃清团附属特殊看护所--the Special Nursing House Approached to the Eliminate Group （自己瞎翻译的，又瞎缩写了一下，可能怪怪的）
> 
> 康纳·佛利斯特：原剧S104中的未成年犯中的一个
> 
> 远墟星骸：超高阶召唤术，可唤出星王墓的灵具。由于其难度太高，法巫通常不会进行完全召唤，而是将其分解为几个高阶不完全召唤术。这个术的名字是我在听I'll Be Gone（Linkin Park）时想出来的。然后最近刚刚看过休的电影《亚当》，觉得薇薇要是用法术就应该与星光有关（？）。
> 
> 萨奇达利乌斯：人马座Sagittarius。我在网上找了好久才找到这一个比较中意的音译


	5. Pt.04墨格拉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更进一步

《猎座日报》卖疯了。“肃清团派出了三十个人，居然无一生还！”“开膛手切萨皮克回归！”“SAE竟长时间未发现吉迪恩是龙！”“'灰死病'威尔·格雷厄姆介入此案？！”

威尔懒得管这些。这几天，他的盗汗症极为严重。今夜，他又陷入无尽的湿漉黏糊中，半睡半醒。威尔翻了个身，把自己严严实实地蜷在被子里。汗水淌过他的皮肤，浸湿了床单。他掐住自己的枕套，下意识地发出喘息。

他精神恍惚，做着一个接一个的、模糊不清的梦。他梦见大团的红色，跳跃着，好像是火焰，又好像是血。黑色的鹿从林间穿过，长着巨大的角和血红的眼睛。

他经常梦见开膛手切萨皮克，就算在他醒着的时候，这条龙也时不时地占据他的脑子。他拒绝把开膛手的资料还给肃清团，拒绝继续研究吉迪恩，反而一头扎进切萨皮克的案子中去。他迫切地想要弄明白切萨皮克对他的感情。切萨皮克到底是谁？为什么执着于他？猎杀人类，对于切萨皮克而言，仅仅意味着捕食吗？

他被自己折磨得心力交瘁，却死不肯放手。他没有承认，但心里清楚，他在让自己的好奇与黑暗泛滥。

多年前，他也曾处于如此状态。那导致了他和阿拉娜解约、他疑似杀人——虽然后来被证无罪，但内心深处他怀疑--甚至说希望--那些人是他所杀的。

他把脸埋在枕头里，呻吟从牙缝里漏出来。房间外传来若有若无的哭泣声，他打了个激灵，睁大眼睛，望进无际的夜色。风雪在窗外呼呼作响，屋内哭声不减。

“艾比？”

回答他的只有不绝如缕的泣声。

他挣扎着坐起来，拽过毯子裹到身上，将双脚放在冰冷的地面上，朝房间外走去。月色的微光下，阿比盖尔坐在一把破旧的椅子上，脸藏在双手里，哽咽着，肩膀颤动。

“艾比？你在这儿做什么？”他轻触女孩的肩头，“快回去睡觉。”

阿比盖尔触电似的疯狂颤栗，猛然抬头，看到威尔的脸后，又立刻放松下来。她满面泪痕，看上去彻底崩溃了，伸出双臂死死抱住威尔。

“我…我不停地做梦……玛丽莎是因为亲近我才死的……”她的视线越过威尔，声音染上浓重的恐惧，“盖瑞特！盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯！我看见他了！……威尔，威尔！他找我来了！”

“嘿，艾比，看着我，”威尔托住阿比盖尔的后脑勺，望进她泪光盈盈的眼睛，“是我，我在这儿，没有什么霍布斯。霍布斯早就死了，我把他献祭给你了，他是你的祭品，记得吗？”

阿比盖尔慢慢平静下来，她的手臂从威尔身上滑落。威尔找了把椅子在她身边坐下。他们两一个被汗水湿透，一个被泪水浇淋。

“威尔，霍布斯在我迷路的时候把我救了回去。”

“那时候我在一片冰天雪地里，不知道自己是谁。”

“我以为他仅仅将我视为一件武器。”

“他死了之后，我才渐渐意识到，他其实一直把我当作武器之外的东西，有点儿类似于…他的延续。”

“——你杀死他的时候是什么感觉？”

“去睡觉吧，艾比。”

阿比盖尔没有追问，回到她的床上。威尔给她掖好被子，坐在她的床沿上。

“给我唱支歌吧。”她呢喃道。

威尔犹豫了一下，然后浅浅地吟唱起来。他的声音飘忽不定，干净朦胧得一如空中的雪沫。

“我的小女孩在炉边故事里来回驰骋，  
听入了迷，睡着了。  
可永远不要害怕，或者相信，  
那只披着白羊皮的狼正慢慢地跑来，  
装出咩咩的声音叫着，  
然后，哎哟哟，  
从它躲着的浸满露水的积叶中跳出来，  
要在玫瑰林中这所房子里吃你的心脏。”*

余音消失前，阿比盖尔已经睡熟了。威尔安静地坐着，感到有人站在他身后。

“它很美。”汉尼拔说。

“是的。”威尔没有回头，“我小时候，母亲给我唱过这支歌。”

“你不该让后门开着，威尔。你也不应该在寒冷的雪夜赤着脚在地上走，你还出了很多汗，你会感冒的。”

威尔把毯子裹得更紧了。“你为什么又上这儿来？”他问，“你不是今天下午才走吗？这里的夜晚太冷了，你不该在这里。”

“过来，威尔，”汉尼拔示意威尔跟上他，“我去给你弄了些干柴。你的壁炉早已灭了。”大雪天气，干柴可不便宜。

威尔被汉尼拔安置在壁炉前的椅子上，双脚踩着一只垫子。黯淡许久的壁炉里现在火苗摇曳，噼啪作响，金红的舌头温暖活泼地舞跃着，节奏舒缓。干柴燃烧散发出迷人的气味，红光掩映下，威尔的住处看起来不再那么寒酸凄凉。

当汉尼拔烧煮热水、准备给威尔擦去冷汗的时候，威尔窘迫不安起来：“你为我做得太多了，莱克特医生，我想你还是快回去吧，这里不适合你。”

“外面风雪交加，难以行进。你确定吗，威尔？”

威尔语塞。汉尼拔将温湿的毛巾贴上他的太阳穴，他瑟缩了一下，最终没有拒绝。于是汉尼拔开始帮他擦拭，从额头开始，毛巾划过威尔柔软的嘴唇时，汉尼拔的喉结在阴影里滚动。

威尔的气色好了很多，寒冷一点点离开他的身体，于是他的轮廓柔和起来。火光中他的卷发呈现出甜蜜的巧克力色，发稍是毛茸茸的金色。他的睫毛也变成金棕色的了，眉骨下温软的阴影稍稍包拢眼睑，衬得他的鼻梁精致好看。他低垂眼帘，眼睛闪烁着神妙的金青色。

“你盗汗得太严重了，威尔。每天晚上都这样？”

威尔点点头，汉尼拔的毛巾停在了他的锁骨上方。他无意识地微微偏头，露出瓷白的脆弱颈部。“我总是梦见开膛手，”他叹息般地说，“清醒的时候也不断地想到他。他一定是我身边的存在，或许还与我很亲近。”

“这会让你恐慌吗？身处一条作恶多端之龙的周遭？”

威尔闭上眼睛：“我不觉得他会伤害我。他，呃，他趁我一心关注玛丽莎等人、忽视其他存在的时候杀了二十八个人，以同样的方式，还留下了一个签名——取走了其中一人的肾脏。但他放过了我。”

汉尼拔的手指触到了威尔裸露的皮肤，对方抖动睫毛，无法确定该不该躲开。但汉尼拔再没有其他动作，于是威尔保持着原先的姿势，继续说下去：“他把那座弃楼改造成了死亡废墟，并令我深陷其中。这是他的设想。他想送我一份见面礼，能使我亲身参与的那种。他希望我穿行于其中，以此找到一条路。我觉得那条路会通向一些比较抽象的东西，比如死亡、神圣、罪、艺术，而且，一定会指向切萨皮克的头脑内部。”

汉尼拔的瞳孔跳了一下：“他为什么引你进入他的思想？”

威尔再次开启双眼。他顺从地抬起手臂，让汉尼拔柔情地擦过去。“开膛手很孤独，”威尔说道，“他对人类兴趣盎然，但人类只想抓住或者杀死他。或许他在龙群中也挺独特。总之，他希望被理解，然后他认为我是那个可以也值得了解他的人。”

汉尼拔的皮肤像流过微小电流般地颤动，不过这颤动很短暂，而且克制。他迫使自己回过神来，接着发现威尔的目光有点游离。汉尼拔顿了顿，做出一个不符合他那谨慎的风格的动作。

他用毛巾直接探进威尔的领口，擦过温热的胸膛，在威尔紧致的小腹上停留。

威尔发出一声呜咽，意识完全回笼，惊恐地看着汉尼拔，伸手推他，但实际上没用多少力气，半推半就。

汉尼拔索性把威尔拉进怀里，右手带着毛巾从威尔腰部开始，向上，描摹着威尔完美的脊柱弧度。威尔僵住了，一动不动，任由汉尼拔摆布，努力试图理解这究竟是怎么回事，为什么他会感到一种不同寻常的酥麻与快意。

他忽然不合时宜地笑起来。

“你在想什么，威尔？”汉尼拔贴在他耳边说。

“吉迪恩说我闻起来很甜。我在想我的汗水对你而言是什么味道？”

汉尼拔愣了愣。威尔的汗水，威尔，闻起来……

甜蜜，微咸，混杂着些许麝香气息。

紧张，有点儿多愁善感，脆弱漂亮。

还有些野性的魅力。

就像雪后初晴的一个傍晚，走在积雪的森林里，雪松的针叶铺落满地，在脚下发出柔软的咯吱声。这时候冰凉的空气里飘着成熟松果的清香、冬木的峻冷、冰凌的澈净。夕阳像沉重的果实，天边传来鸟鸣。有一只厚毛动物迅速地跑过，散发出热腾腾的、生命的腥甜味。

总之——

“你闻起来很美。”

你闻起来，该是属于我的。

 

纳芙蒂蒂坐在华贵的豹皮软椅上，右手托着下巴，纤细的手指划过她蜜色的肌肤。她眼神慵懒地看着面前不断向她磕头的男人，优雅地打了个哈欠。

“求您了！”男人双手合十，连连晃动，“我实在无法忍受了！您要多少钱，我都可以给您！”

纳芙蒂蒂随意地拨弄着椅边矮桌上的金制小酒杯：“这不是钱的问题。一条命值多少钱，嗯？”

“可是……您是'墨格拉'*啊！您会帮我复仇的，不是吗？”

纳芙蒂蒂抿了一口酒。她画着浓黑的眼线，眼角处的的妆高高上翘，睫毛下翡翠色的杏眼露出邪魅的光彩。“交易该是等价的，”她似笑非笑地说，“你觉得呢？”

男人跪在地上，目瞪口呆：“您是说……一命换一命？”

纳芙蒂蒂放下酒杯，侧低着头，昏暗中看不清她的表情。

“梅维斯，送客。”

 

“不。”

威尔头也不回地说。几个肃清团呈半月状站在他背后，目光严肃，手背在身后。其中一个蓄着大把棕色胡子的男人盯着威尔的背部，说道：“再重复一遍，格雷厄姆先生，我们邀请您做'墨格拉'一案的侧写。”

威尔的注意力丝毫没有离开面前桌子上的纸张：“我也再重复一遍，我不愿意接这个案子。”

传来金属链条碰撞的声音，肃清团团员听上去充满了怒气：“可别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，格雷厄姆。”

威尔长叹一声，抬起眼睛瞧了一眼不远处倚着门框而立的阿比盖尔。少女看起来完全不紧张。威尔使了个眼色，于是阿比盖尔的目光落到那些团员身上：“法律规定，不隶属于肃清团的猎座没有为肃清团服务的义务。并且，遭到胁迫时，有权自卫。”她说完，退出众人的视线，一点儿都不担忧的样子。

“先生们，”威尔终于转过身来，“注意脚下。”

两个强壮的团员朝他猛扑过来，一个拿着手铐，一个试图抓住他。但他们被挡在一片灿烂的星光中，每个团员脚下都亮起璀璨夺目的漩涡，无数明亮的链条向上拽住他们的双腿。

高阶法术——远墟星骸的奥瑞恩之阱*。

“听着，”威尔半靠在桌沿上，有点儿慵懒，“威尔·格雷厄姆家里到处都是法术陷阱。我不想和肃清团翻脸，但你们也该放尊重点。回去告诉你们的长官，'墨格拉'是条龙，再进一步的侧写，请去找别人吧。”

 

纳芙蒂蒂看着眼前十四岁左右的小男孩，蹲下身使自己的视线与他齐平：“你好，让，想吃点儿什么吗？”

让咽了口口水，不敢直视纳芙蒂蒂翡翠色的杏眼。他长这么大，还从未见过这么好看的人。

“梅维斯，”纳芙蒂蒂提高音量，“去拿些果子来。还有饮品。”

让用力抓着自己的衣角。他被母亲的朋友送到这里，受到了难以想象的款待。一个梅红色头发、戴帽子的女孩一直领着他，现在他刚刚沐浴过，浑身上下散发着清爽的花草味，被领到了这个美丽异常的女子面前。他晕乎乎地像是在做梦，不清楚这究竟是怎么一回事。

“那个送你来的人和你妈妈是什么关系，你知道吗？”纳芙蒂蒂柔声问道。

“呃，他自称是妈妈的朋友，但妈妈似乎一直不喜欢他、嫌弃他。”

纳芙蒂蒂若有所思地看着他。这时候梅维斯已经走进了厨房，挑选酒和果品。她倒了小半杯佐餐酒，又切了两片鲜柠檬。她把一颗小金桔丢进嘴里，估摸着时间，朝纳芙蒂蒂那儿走去。她当然知道小孩子不能喝酒，但她更明白纳芙蒂蒂的要求的真正含义。

她拐进餐厅，看见纳芙蒂蒂坐在桃心木椅子上，细细咀嚼着一截血淋淋的锁骨。那孩子半倒在餐桌上，双眼震惊而空洞地大睁着，脖子下一片狼籍，露出森森白骨与筋肉。

“过来尝尝，”纳芙蒂蒂招呼她，“很嫩的。撒一点儿柠檬汁会更好吃。”

梅维斯直接坐在桌子上，从男孩的肩头撕下一块肉，咬了一大口。血汁涌进她的口腔，有一些顺着嘴角流下来。纳芙蒂蒂笑着掏出手帕给她擦了擦，虽然她自己也满手鲜血、脖子和胸前都是红液。

“的确很嫩。”梅维斯点点头。

“没错。他妈妈可能就没有这么好吃了。”

 

杰克在汉尼拔宽敞的待客厅里来回踱步，朝着威尔一个劲儿地摇头叹息。威尔双臂环抱在胸前，紧皱眉头，说道：“肃清团连你都收买了？”

“拜托，”杰克终于停下脚步，“你就不能做一次'墨格拉'的侧写吗？她最近又动手了，杀死了政治名流黑泽尔先生的妻子，那位先生的儿子也失踪了。”

“你怎么知道是她干的？”威尔下意识地瞟了一眼汉尼拔，希望对方能抓紧时间下逐客令。

“签名！'荷鲁斯之眼'*，你又不是不知道。”杰克长久地打量着威尔不情愿的脸，忽然问道：“你到底是为了什么不肯做这个侧写？不要告诉我……”

“我想，就是你不愿意听见的那个答案。”

“……因为你要做开膛手的侧写？”

“是的。”

杰克的神情极其复杂。他像不是在生气，反而有一种深深的无奈：“我明白，威尔，我也非常想抓住他。我可是很多年前就开始追捕他了。但是，现实情况不允许我们只把心思放在开膛手身上。”

威尔不吭声，眼里跳动着古怪的光芒。

“好吧，我们来说说开膛手。你现在知道多少了？”

威尔看了一眼汉尼拔，发现对方正饶有兴致地注视着自己。他向前跨了两步，眼神开始迷离：“切萨皮克对我有着不可描述的感情。他一直关注着我们的一举一动，从我们为梅维斯出猎开始。我们很有可能始终处于他的掌控之下。他了解我们的一切，最近发生在我们身上的一些稀奇古怪的事情，比如上次出猎的草草结束，是他设想的一部分。至于原因嘛……

“我之前没有关注过切萨皮克，这一点令他忍无可忍，所以他要找到时机让我陷入他的案子中去。同时他也希望这些变得古怪，这样我更容易注意他，也更容易使我们的情绪变得莫名其妙。焦躁的人更好利用。

“他是孤单而好奇心极强的，因此他不可能在远处观看。他必然要介入我的生活，因为他对我的怪异大脑充满了兴趣。他应是一个与我关系较近的人，可以近距离观察我的精神变化。他——”

威尔突然愣住，看着杰克的目光扑朔乖异。他掉头就跑，冲进汉尼拔的书房，翻出所有关于开膛手的资料。杰克习以为常地摆了摆手，对略显诧异的汉尼拔说道：“他就是这个样子，一旦陷进案子里恨不得六亲不认。算了，我先走了，你帮我和他说说吧，'墨格拉'的事情。”

汉尼拔客气地送走了杰克，转身走向书房，望着威尔伏案的背影，内心被自豪占据。果然，威尔容不得其他案子来干扰他对开膛手的研究，开膛手已经成功吸引了他的全部精力。

然而下一秒钟汉尼拔便如坠谷底。威尔偏过头来，问：“你是否觉得杰克可能是开膛手？”

挂钟的滴答声显得格外清晰。

啥？

什么？

威尔说了什么？！

汉尼拔的脑子一片空白，似乎被人猛敲了一榔头。他上一瞬的喜悦被粉碎得连渣都不剩，差一点儿冲着威尔吼出来：

“我才是开膛手切萨皮克！”

不错，汉尼拔正是开膛手。这个令他百般得意的名号已经跟随了他一百多年。他大约十多年放手猎杀一次，一代又一代的猎座都对他恨得咬牙。而现在，他居然发现，堂堂切萨皮克在威尔眼中竟和杰克差不多！当然，他尊敬杰克，毕竟对方是一位优秀的猎座。

但不管怎么说，威尔的这句话对他而言无疑是一个暴击。他感觉自己的某一部分被威尔拆得七零八落，瞠目结舌。他这么多年的“光荣战绩”，仿佛全部失去了意义。

他逼迫自己冷静，想到威尔接触开膛手的时间之短，却已读出这么多信息，他应该欣慰才是。然而他现在只想喝一杯。

于是他去厨房取来红酒和两只高脚玻璃杯。

他倒酒的时候，威尔的视线不曾离开他那有力的手指骨节。然后他听见威尔说：“或许把杰克看作开膛手过于草率了。”

汉尼拔这才长舒一口气。

“但是……”威尔晃了晃酒杯，让深色的液体荡起圈圈涟漪，“还是算了吧。

“怎么了？”汉尼拔从威尔身上嗅到一丝情绪波动的紧张气味。

威尔避开他的问题：“这次'墨格拉'干了什么？”

汉尼拔犹豫了一下。龙类总是占有欲强，他不会喜欢“其他迷人的杀人犯占据威尔的脑子”这个念头。但是，通过对'墨格拉'纳芙蒂蒂的研究，威尔会更加了解龙类，从而进一步理解开膛手。从这个角度讲，是很划算的。

“一如既往，被害者的喉咙至胸腔被撕开，里面塞满鲜花。黑泽尔夫人被发现时，盛装打扮着，在一家高级酒店门口，倚着一根华柱站着。她的额头上用东方的颜料画着荷鲁斯之眼。”

“塞的什么花？”威尔好像有了些好奇。

“欧石楠和蓝色紫阳花。”

威尔闭上眼睛，想象着一位珠光宝气的妇人，背部抵着刻满华美浮雕的柱子。她的身体里，鲜花盛开。欧石楠是清雅的粉色，花朵小而圆润。紫阳花团团簇簇，虎耳状的蓝色花瓣紧紧互拥，扣动心扉。

“欧石楠和蓝色紫阳花都有'背叛'的意思。”威尔说，“她做过什么吗？”

“为了财富、名声之类的和那位名流结婚，舍弃了与之恋爱多年的青梅竹马。一个俗套的故事。”

威尔又开始神游。他安静了半晌，有些支吾地、不看向汉尼拔地问道：“你是否觉得，切萨皮克爱着我？”

他没有给汉尼拔留下回答的时间。“你觉得龙类和人会相爱吗？”他接着问下去，“龙的爱情是什么样的？这种比我们高一等的生物，是不是普遍有着超越爱情的关系？”

威尔游离得太远，湖青色的大眼睛失神地望向虚处。因而他没有注意到汉尼拔眼底的疼痛。

汉尼拔想起了他的妹妹米莎。龙和人之间注定不能有和谐的关系，米莎的经历似乎声声诉说着这一点。米莎是汉尼拔的悲剧。那个女孩子有着单纯欢悦的清澈眼睛，身为龙的她本可以享受千年的生命，却因为一个人类，只度过了一百九十多年的时光。从那时起汉尼拔对人类再不抱任何希望，直到遇见威尔。

“汉尼拔。”威尔的声音将汉尼拔拉回现实。共情者自顾自地说下去，他的思维跳跃得厉害，已经回到了“墨格拉”身上：“关于黑泽尔夫人，一定有更多的故事。据说，'墨格拉'会为别人报仇，正如同一位复仇女神。但她之前所杀的人，都有非常离奇的故事，而这位夫人的未免过于简单了。一定有些别的，龙不会为了这种事出手，那太贬低他们了。”

汉尼拔的嘴角不由自主地轻微上扬。这才是他的威尔，一名有潜力真正读懂龙类的不凡人类。有朝一日，威尔定会在他的引领下成为新地平线的发现者，透彻地进入这世上最本真的王者——龙类的世界，一个美丽、血黑、邪恶、高贵的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *威尔唱的那首歌：本来是狄兰·托马斯的一首诗（好吧我不知道题目是什么），被我用在了这里，希望不会毁掉诗人原本想表达的东西。
> 
> 墨格拉：希腊神话中的复仇女神。
> 
> 奥瑞恩：猎户座Orion。
> 
> 荷鲁斯：埃及神话中王权的守护者，复仇之神。好吧用他其实是因为实在找不到埃及神话中纯粹的复仇之神。


	6. Pt.05 花非花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “威尔不再是你认识的那个威尔了，阿拉娜。”

威尔站在郊外的一间矮房前，做了个深呼吸。这里偏僻孤寂，四下无人。他端起手中的7.65mm柯尔特警用长管转轮手枪，大步上前，一脚踹开屋门，木质板门向内摔在墙上，发出响亮的冲撞声。他踏入屋内，枪口指过每一个角落。这是间古旧的房子，家具陈破，门口的鞋柜积满灰尘，木头脆得似乎轻轻一碰就会散架。

威尔稳住心跳，沿着墙壁缓慢前行。墙角有蜘蛛网，墙粉斑驳。他隐约感到一股令人颤栗的气息，于是他贴墙而站，将枪口对准一处，安静地等待着。阴暗中渐渐显出一个男子的轮廓，亚伯·吉迪恩的声音传来：“很高兴再次见到你，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔抓紧了手枪的桃木弯柄。

“你该不会以为那玩意能够对我造成威胁吧？”吉迪恩向他露出四分之三的侧脸。

“你该不会以为赤手空拳就能对付我吧？”威尔反问，他看见吉迪恩没有持任何武器，而周围也无能够致命的器具。

“我不认为你是来讨我性命的。”吉迪恩说，摸了摸下巴，“但你怎么确定我不打算杀死你？你似乎连龙兵器都没有带，如果我们打斗，你的胜算很小。”

确实，威尔没有让阿比盖尔跟着。事实上，阿比盖尔连他真正去了哪里都不知道。他只是对阿比盖尔说，自己到镇上去一趟，然后就走了。

威尔不理会吉迪恩的问题，只是扣住扳机：“梅维斯和'墨格拉'是什么关系？”

“你怎么发现她们之间的联系的？”吉迪恩摆了个很随意的姿势，问道。

“我调查了黑泽尔夫人，关于她，实在找不到什么特别的、有关'背叛'的故事。我甚至猜想过，或许那个曾被黑泽尔夫人抛弃的男人，有个朋友，那位朋友不忍心见他如此痛苦，就一心杀死黑泽尔夫人，所以去找了'墨格拉'。但那人并没有交情深厚的朋友，他也没什么亲人。那么，这就不过是个非常普通的情仇，龙类本不会看上眼。但是为什么'墨格拉'出手了？我想是因为你，吉迪恩，她在通过转移群众的注意为你争取生机。因而先前梅维斯对你的帮助，很有可能与'墨格拉'有关。”

“你很有胆识，格雷厄姆先生。但你是怎么知道我在这儿的？”

“你们这些龙类对我极其好奇，所以我认为你会选择一个能观察我的地方暂躲。这样一排查，再加上其他一些判断，很容易找到你。”

吉迪恩的脸上浮现出意味诡秘的笑容。“你不仅气味迷人，而且有一颗罂粟般的大脑。”他说道，“难怪切萨皮克对你这么痴迷。”

听到“切萨皮克”，威尔莫名地抖了一下，他那冷静的神情裂开了一道缝。

“我来告诉你点东西吧，你这散发着脆弱的魅惑气息的人类，”吉迪恩看上去有点儿恐怖，他不经思考地运用着龙威，将威尔的精神压在墙上，“那年梅维斯被屠了全族，濒临死亡时'墨格拉' 出手相救，于是梅维斯一直尾随她。对我的营救，其实有一部分是因为切萨皮克的要求。'墨格拉'欠切萨皮克一个人情。开膛手就是一阵烟，格雷厄姆先生，如果你想抓住他，就只能杀死他。然而你无法杀死他，除非他让你那么做。”

威尔有些喘不过气来。龙威用无形的手掐住他的脖子，他看见一个模糊的微笑，这时他突然意识到，龙类是多么喜欢看着人类在他们手中动弹不得。他流下冷汗，声音不受控制地颤抖：

“汉尼拔·莱克特是开膛手切萨皮克吗？”

 

“纳芙？出什么事了？这样急着找我。”

“他知道了，汉尼拔，吉迪恩告诉我的，他知道你究竟是什么了。而且你必须回来一趟，有一位龙声称你触犯了公约。”

 

“威尔！”阿比盖尔扑向从地平线走来的那人，“你去哪里了？怎么这么久才回来？”

她抓住威尔的胳膊，发现对方浑身发抖、大大的眼睛里写满了震惊与不知所措。威尔的皮肤过于冰冷，使得阿比盖尔吓了一跳。她伸手去摸威尔的额头，在确定他没有发烧后稍稍松了口气。她挽住威尔的手臂，替他分担一点体重：“你怎么了。”

“艾比……”威尔的声音里带着浓浓的绝望。

阿比盖尔不再说什么，将威尔扶至家中。她开始煮热可可，用的是汉尼拔给他们的可可粉。微苦的甜味很快溢满了房间，温热得令威尔稍许舒展四肢。

“来，”阿比盖尔轻柔地说道，把一杯热乎乎的可可递给威尔，“喝一点。”她紧挨着威尔坐下来，小口啜着她的那一份。

“我今天去找了吉迪恩。”

阿比盖尔想要尖叫，想要大声质问威尔为什么没有带上她。这多危险，她又有多担心！但现在，威尔是那么虚弱恍惚，阿比盖尔只能咽下所有焦虑。

“我问他，汉尼拔是不是开膛手。”

阿比盖尔的喉咙像是被什么卡住了，冷气嗖嗖地顺着脊梁向上窜。

“他说……”

威尔彻底崩溃了。他在端不住杯子前将它放到一旁的桌上，避免了满地狼藉。阿比盖尔也放下杯子，正视威尔那张神情破碎的脸。

“我已经料到他就是切萨皮克了，可是得到完全证实后，这感觉依然那么难以接受……我不想这样，艾比，为什么会变成这个样子？我……”

他发出一声痛苦的呜咽，然后艰难地闭上了嘴。

“不，威尔，”阿比盖尔阻止了他把脸埋进双手心中的动作，“说出来，有什么事情就和我说，让我帮你承担，否则我会感到无用。看着我…你是信任我的，不是吗？我们不是家人吗？”

她听见威尔叹息。接着，倾诉的话语从他口中决堤而出：“好多年了，我就像是被人类抛弃了。直到汉尼拔出现，我还以为，终究是有接受我的人存在。但……我拥有的这些怎么都成了镜花水月？”

他忽然抬起头来，求助般地死死盯着阿比盖尔，刘海乱七八糟，原本澈亮美丽的眼睛里满是风暴骇浪，情感纠结爆炸，声生生将他撕扯得四分五裂。“我完蛋了，艾比，完蛋了。汉尼拔是龙，是人类的敌人，而我是个屠龙的。对，既然我已经认清他的真面目了，我就应该厌恶他，向他举剑，除掉他。可是我不能，我不能！除你之外，从来没有过哪个存在这样不顾一切地……他对我……我是不是疯了？我应当恪守道德底线，但我不知道自己到底更喜欢哪些……”

他渐渐脱离阿比盖尔的手臂，眼神飘向虚无，缓缓地站起来。

“你看见了吗？”

“什么？”

“那只鹿。”

威尔迈出一步。一头毛发纯黑如鸦羽的公鹿朝他吐出厚重的鼻息，右前蹄在地面上踏了两下。它摇摇脑袋，那对巨大的犄角随之摆动，在气流中割出无形的伤痕。它转过身，强有力的肌肉因走动而起伏。于是威尔迈出了下一步，迷惘地跟着，双眼空洞无神。

阿比盖尔不知道他看见了什么。她灌下一大口可可，似乎终于尝到了苦甜交织的味道。

威尔打开了正门。银色的月光冰冷地闯进他的视线，将他激回现实。黑色的健壮公鹿不见了，现在站在他面前的，是一个穿黑色大衣的身影。

“威尔。”汉尼拔·莱克特轻唤他的名字。

威尔颤抖着伸出双手，一点一点把汉尼拔的大衣领子攥进手里。他走进汉尼拔怀里，把脸颊贴上对方的肩窝，闻见汉尼拔身上稳重、令人安心的气味。

“威尔。”汉尼拔又唤了一声。

“不是吉迪恩告诉我的。我早就知道了。我从来没有怀疑过杰克，我从未想过开膛手会是除你之外的任何存在。我只是…还不知道该如何面对……”

汉尼拔紧紧抱住威尔，他那骨节清晰的手指梳进威尔柔软的卷发。“听着，威尔，”他用下巴摩挲着威尔的发旋，“我要离开一会儿，从现在开始，你会有一段时间看不到我。想好了，再决定是否要来找我。你知道该去哪里找我。”

突如其来的龙威将威尔击倒在地，他眼冒金星，目中一片混沌。汉尼拔的龙威远远胜过吉迪恩的，吉迪恩就像是王，但汉尼拔发出的，是一种从世界诞生之初就存在的、无法比拟的绝对威力。

待到威尔清醒，汉尼拔早已不见踪影，只剩下刺骨的寒风猎猎地吹着这片无垠雪漠。

 

维杰农庄。

距离原庄园主梅森·维杰死于意外事故已过去了一个礼拜。作为北方地区最大肉类供应商的庄园主，梅森的死本该引起更大波澜，但开膛手、模仿犯、“墨格拉”吸引了大量注意。

现在，维杰农庄由维杰的妹妹玛格接管。她是位坚强多才的女性，不仅精于经营，而且擅长马术，并且还是一位不可多得的近龙人。她最近与“南姬”阿拉娜签了约引起猎座界的广泛关注。众所周知，阿拉娜自从与威尔·格雷厄姆解约，一直隐居，现在终于回归公众视线。

肃清团和杰克都访问了维杰农庄。他们都需要“南姬”。龙兵器中有四位最强者，被称作“四方圣主”，具有真正能与龙抗衡的力量。她们不会”消失”，纹章破碎后会转入下一世，各方面都不变，但会失去之前的记忆。如今，东妃隐居于东方、难以找到；西君拒绝合作，闭门谢客；至于北巫，自从上一代的纹章破碎，她就莫名其妙地再也没有出现过。因而，南姬的回归令人们欣喜若狂。

阿拉娜是一位美丽的女性，生着乌黑的长发和温和的眼睛。杰克见到她时，她穿着高贵优雅的黑色绣花连衣裙，用一条古典风格的披肩遮住左肩上的纹章。

“我必须考虑玛格的安全，”她说道，给杰克沏了一杯花茶，“要面对吉迪恩、切萨皮克、墨格拉三条龙，远不是风险小的事情。”

“玛格并不反对这件事。”杰克说。

“没有人愿意彻底与肃清团翻脸。”

“但肃清团不敢惹怒四方圣主。”

阿拉娜叹了口气：“所以最终选择权其实在我手上。”

阿拉娜背对着杰克，他们都有一段时间没有说话。最后，阿拉娜打破了沉默：“威尔还好吗？”

“他被卷进这些案子里来了，阿拉娜，”杰克忽然意识到他面前摆着一个说服阿拉娜的机会，“他认为切萨皮克杀死那二十八个人是在给他'送礼'，他说开膛手爱着他。”

阿拉娜的手指抖了一下。

“他不再是以前那个他了，没有人知道他最终会变成什么样子。你该见见他，阿拉娜。”

 

心跳，腥甜，血管里流淌的深红。每一次呼吸，每一个节奏，眼睛里的森林。

威尔闻见隆冬林子里苔藓的气味。鹿蹄在柔软的暗绿上踏过，压出一块凹陷。纯黑如极夜的鹿人走来时，万物朝它低下头颅。

他站在原地看着鹿人一点点走近。在它的眼底，是超越光明的彻骨之暗。它把手插进自己的左胸膛，掏出热气腾腾的心脏。大滴大滴的血液从它指间落下，打湿苔藓，那红色是如此浓重饱凝。

它向他递出心脏。

他本能般地靠近鹿人，盯着那颗滚热的心脏在它漆黑的掌心微微跳动。心肌鼓动，筋与血管扩跃，魔鬼的毒素在蠢蠢欲动。他张开嘴，唇触碰心脏，感到了疯狂而满涨的罪恶生命。鹿人用另外一只手抚摸着他的下巴，五指滑过他的脖颈，像是在鼓励、嘉奖。

他将紧致坚韧的肉掐进两排牙齿中，上下颚一齐用力，筋条缓慢断裂，汁水流进他的喉咙。他下意识地吞咽，强烈的苦甜令他如梦初醒地发出呜咽。

“威尔？！”

威尔眨眨眼睛，发现自己根本不在森林里，更没有什么鹿人。贝弗利正担忧地看着他：“你还好吗？”

威尔四下里望了一圈。他看见用来祈祷的原木色长椅、拼出圣母图案的彩色窗玻璃、色彩明亮的壁画和柔红的蜡烛。

“我在哪儿？”他莫名其妙地问道。

“你在洛伊普教堂*啊，”贝弗利奇怪地看着威尔，“你在这儿做侧写啊。你刚才到案发处去，结果变得迷离恍惚，阿比盖尔就把你带到一边来了。你到底共情到什么了，威尔？”

“我……”意识像开闸的水一样涌来，威尔忽然想起了之前的事情。他的眼睛亮起来，像是换了个人：“那里还有人吗？我还要去看看。”

“威尔！”阿比盖尔跑过来，发出不同意的叫喊。

“我再去看看，”他走向阿比盖尔，压低嗓子，“这是汉尼拔干的。”

阿比盖尔点头了，任由威尔再次向教堂大厅走去。当威尔掀起黄黑相间的警戒线、走近现场时，在场人都惊了一跳。肃清团团员们犹豫不决地看向他们的领队，领队则看了一眼满脸无可奈何的杰克·克劳福德，然后再次领着所有人离开了现场，留下威尔一个人。

威尔面前是一撑立在地面上的铁架子。一个人被去了皮，头部、双手和双脚都不见踪影。他鲜红的肉体被折叠、串在架子上，看上去像颗放大了的心脏。

威尔的指尖触到了那片裸露的肉体。没有了皮肤的保护，人类的肌肉是多么柔韧却又脆弱啊。它早已没有温度，但威尔能感到它在跳动，像一颗心脏那样，安静、富有规律地跳动，心跳声里充满疼痛与思念。

“你留给我一颗破碎的心脏，汉尼拔。”威尔喃喃自语。自从汉尼拔消失，已过了一个月。

他盯着指肚下的肌肉纹理，多么细腻美丽啊。他的喉咙里咸酸地滚起一种恶心的冲动，想要尝尝它的味道。他知道这是因为自己与龙类共情的次数太多，不免受其影响。但内心深处，他的本质部分不想这样做吗？

他仿佛能感到汉尼拔。一切色彩都转化为灰，凝结成一点，位于这颗“心”的深处，那是一滴只会为他而流下的泪水。他突然很累，很冷，浑身瑟瑟发抖，想靠在“心脏”上睡一会儿，以此追念多少天之前，他伏在汉尼拔腿上熟睡的安心之感。“你到哪里去了，汉尼拔？”他听见自己叹息般地轻声问道，“你想我去找你吗？这所教堂对你意味着什么？你是想告诉我该如何找到你？”

他低下头，抱着自己的肩膀，那模样憔悴得令人伤心欲绝。

“我应该去找你吗，汉尼拔？还是，就当我做了个好梦？”

他以为自己如此强烈地感到汉尼拔的存在，只是因为这颗“心脏”。但其实，汉尼拔的确在这里，就在距他不到十米的地方。汉尼拔正站在鲜为人知的昏暗隔间里，透过雕花木窗望着他的威尔。现在他们都明确彼此的身份了，他是龙，威尔是屠龙者，他们生来对立、相互残杀。即使这样，他还是用龙语极小声地说道：“来找我，威尔。”

威尔抬起头，眼睛里露出怪异的光彩。他看上去不太一样了，似乎下了某种决心，又或是听到了来自内心的某个声音。“我想看真正的龙，”他说，“我想看着你。”

汉尼拔转身离开。

 

洛伊普教堂华美的顶棚上传来恐怖的撞击声，一下接着一下。人们不安地仰头，好几个人都将手伸向腰间的手枪。

“队长！”一个肃清团团员握着一只圆形的仪表，惊慌地叫出声来，“指、指数猛烈升高！有龙来了！”

威尔握紧拳头。他认识这股力量，是亚伯·吉迪恩。

随着一声巨响，教堂的天花板四分五裂，大块大块的砖石伴着烟尘向下坠落。人们四下逃散，贝弗利冲上去把一个来不及逃跑的团员抱住，两人一起在千钧一发之际滚到安全地带。那人大口喘息，不敢相信自己刚刚去过地狱边缘，甚至忘了向贝弗利道谢。不过，没有人在乎，所有的目光都聚焦于从天而降的吉迪恩。这位龙目不斜视，直接奔向威尔。他有点儿想再感受一次威尔的法术，但这次威尔没有如此打算。

阿比盖尔化身为剑，被威尔持在手中。冰从银剑尖部喷爆而出，整片地扑向吉迪恩。对方试图躲避，但威尔在速度上更胜一筹，于是吉迪恩的左臂和左腿被冰包裹。

威尔抬起那只握剑的手，想要加强冰的力度，从而连着吉迪恩的肉与骨一同冻碎。但他感到一股滚烫的力量从吉迪恩的皮肤下爆发而出，冰面上裂开道道细纹，然后在一阵白烟中被炸成无数碎片。

吉迪恩展开他那重获自由的手臂，在空气中挥出一道痕迹。气流中炸出一片火光，附近的人在热浪中向后仰倒，第一排的几个瞬间化作焦灰。

有人在惊叫。

“呼叫救援！”队长吼道，“把他引出去！保护现场！”

“你们用不着保护现场了，”吉迪恩说道，将向他袭来的几个人炸成金色的光斑，“它已经没什么研究价值了。那是我干的。”

威尔的火气不受控制地蹭蹭上涨。他很清楚吉迪恩在撒谎，这家伙不可能制造出如此富有黑暗艺术性而又深情的“心脏”。但他不是很明白自己为什么怒火中烧，愤怒也没有留给他思考的余地。这是汉尼拔的杰作，有个声音在他的脑海里吼叫。

他朝吉迪恩冲去，用带有坚冰的刀刃砍开爆炸的火焰。吉迪恩向他吐出火球，他侧身躲开，那熊熊燃烧的巨物砸到教堂的墙壁上，炸坍了半座教堂。能量呈弧形炸开，腾起一道圆形火墙。

“威尔！”贝弗利嘶声喊道，然后极度焦急地转向杰克，“他被围在里面了！”

杰克可要淡定多了：“你知道威尔的厉害，这一圈火伤不到他。”他对着火墙扬了扬下巴，从那里的中心，冰正顺着地面向每个方向延展。冰与火焰相争，发出刺啦的鸣叫。然而寒冰更胜一筹，大口将火墙从下往上地吞吃干净。滚烫的水汽渐渐散去，威尔与吉迪恩重回人们的视线中。

他们两面对面地喘息着，威尔看上去要更为躁动。他瞟了一眼周遭的人，从牙缝中咬出一声低吼：“滚出去。”

谁都没有动。

威尔瞪了一眼他的同伴，本来浅柔的眸子里燃烧着蓝色的火苗：“没听见吗？不想死就别碍着我！”

杰克叹了口气，用不容置疑的口吻对肃清团的队长说：“我劝你带着你剩下的人先撤出去观战，这样比较好。格雷厄姆有能力消耗吉迪恩的不少力量。”

那位队长一脸震惊地嘟哝了几声，做了个撤出的手势。和杰克一起跑开时，贝弗利不解地自言自语：“威尔到底在生什么气？”

他们刚踏出半废的教堂，便听见轰然巨响。顶部如尖锥的冰柱接连拔地而起，刺向长空。极寒冷气的撕扯与爆炸层出不穷，滚滚烟雾中吉迪恩在冰柱间跳跃，带满倒刺的冰链紧追不舍，有些撞到教堂的废墙上，砸出阴森的窟窿。到处都是碎彩色玻璃、断瘫的蜡烛、掉落的壁画色料。

吉迪恩有些想笑，威尔居然把那颗“心脏”护在冰罩底下。这个近龙人到底想保护什么？犯罪现场？得了吧。

冷气骤然上升了一个等级，杰克连忙大叫一声：“全员回避！快用灵子张开保护盾！”

天色暗下来，贝弗利下意识地捂住耳朵。果然，一阵尖利的悲鸣划破杂音，许多白鸟从高空疾速俯冲而下，它们有着冰做的骨骼、雪做的羽翼，喙锐利如匕首，雨点般争先恐后地落下，闯过空气，扯开冰冷的痕迹。迎接它们的是大片混乱的爆炸，火光艳丽如血。两种极端猛烈相撞，炸开的白光能令天使失去视力。

吉迪恩被冰鸟砸出了好几处伤口。他发出一声龙啸，强烈的龙威使得贝弗利跪倒在地。视线受烟雾阻挡，吉迪恩不由得感叹，这对人类而言太过不利，龙的嗅觉敏锐至极，宛如另一双眼睛。现在，威尔的气味是那么飘忽不定，可以判断这个猎座一定在较远的地方。你可要怎么办，吉迪恩挑起嘴角，威尔，你要是发动袭击，我就能顺着你的气味给你以致命打击。

他深知威尔不可能就此逃走，而他不愿意多等。这种等待没有意义。于是他甩出一环环爆炸，故意让威尔发现自己的所在。

吉迪恩失算了。再连贯的爆炸都有间隙，而这间隙，哪怕只有一瞬，对敏锐度与速度都超乎想象的威尔而言，太足够了。正当吉迪恩的掌心再次开始燃烧时，一道银光从远处闪来，在眨眼间擦过火焰的间隙。爆炸空响，而吉迪恩跌倒在地，几秒钟内聚起的冰咬住了他的四肢。威尔压在他身上，剑尖指着他的喉咙。

“威尔！”阿比盖尔在威尔的意识里喊道，“快！在龙面前一秒都不能耽搁！”

威尔没有动。

“威尔！天哪！你还在等什么！”

威尔在流汗。他要屠龙了，平生第一次。这种强大得难以想象的生物，正在他的剑下他露出脆弱的颈部。只要一用力，他就能杀死一条龙，一条真正的龙，一条和汉尼拔一样货真价实的龙。所以该死的他还在犹豫什么？！

吉迪恩笑了。“我们这是在互相小看吗，格雷厄姆先生?”他问道

威尔没能来得及理会这句话。地狱般火热的气流冲撞着他的身体，死亡的爆炸声在耳边轰鸣。旋舞的暴风雪中，一个光球越来越大，最终喷涌出无穷的火光。

贝弗利觉得自己快瞎了，然而她顾不得那么多：“威尔！！”

她满眼泪水，掐住自己的裤子布料。这时候，炎红与冰白间，出现了一丝不同的色彩。浓绿的藤蔓疯长缠绕，新冒出的荆棘沾着血滴。

“这股力量是……南姬？阿拉娜？！”

尘雾中跃出玛格·维杰的身影。她半扶着威尔，手中有一条精美绝伦的带刺长鞭。那正是南姬的武器形态。

 

吉迪恩的生命快要到头了。他和持有南姬的玛格打得不分胜负，然而玛格有大量驰援，肃清团的人不断地赶来。他们时不时地朝着吉迪恩进行疯狂扫射，使用的均是特殊子弹。血滴横飞，吉迪恩已经失去了一条胳膊。

威尔仰头看着玛格与吉迪恩的战斗。玛格暂且躲到一角，割破了自己的小臂，嘴唇一张一合地咏唱着。她要和阿拉娜进行血祭了，威尔暗想，吉迪恩彻底没救了。

阿比盖尔提醒威尔退避，以防被误伤。血祭中的南姬过于强大，威尔很清楚这一点，因为他也曾和阿拉娜进行过血祭。那时候他还穿着肃清团团服，年轻而无畏，将一族被报道袭击人类的类龙兽抹杀干净。

南姬很美，因而南姬的近龙人战斗时也很美。藤蔓婀娜，荆棘丛中开出大朵大朵的重瓣玫瑰，娇艳的红色掩去了杀戮的残酷。南姬属S系龙兵器，具有操控植物的能力，看似华而不实；但南姬的的可怕，是不流血的可怕。比如现在，吉迪恩躲闪不及，被一根藤蔓抓住了脚腕。于是，大簇的花朵以他的身体为养料，以玛格的灵力为促长剂，疯狂地绽放。白色的曼陀罗不由分说地塞满吉迪恩的口腔，源源不断花毒浸润血液，吉迪恩被用自己的血肉培育的鲜花毒得四肢抽搐，瞳孔放大、体温升高、呼吸困难。

“给你个痛快一点儿的吧。”玛格低声说，抬起手。夹竹桃围绕着吉迪恩开始疯长，明媚的色彩占满了他的视线。一阵弹雨降临，打烂了他那被麻痹的身体。

威尔松开手，让阿比盖尔恢复了人形。“我不明白，”他喃喃地说，“吉迪恩为什么要来送死？”

“送死？”阿比盖尔不解地看着他。

“和他交手时你也应该感觉到了，他并不处于最佳状态。他先是在SAE遭受药物的虐待，然后逃亡中消耗了大量体力，又没有足够的食物补充。他为什么要到这里来、给自己扣上莫须有的罪名？这个案子明明是汉尼拔犯下的。”

“他有自身认知障碍。”阿比盖尔轻声说，虽然她并不很明白这意味着什么。但是威尔立刻理解了：“他不知道自己是谁。他可能根本不知道自己为什么要逃、要到哪里去。他压根不知道自己在干什么、为什么要这么做。他只是一味地相信自己就是开膛手，所以既然开膛手对我敞开了心扉，他就也对我毫无隐瞒。他来这里，不过是因为他觉得这里存在着'自己'。对于一个失去自我的存在，死亡或许已经无所谓了。”

“他怎么会变成这个样子？”

威尔愣了愣，然后说：“或许是因为用药过度，他的精神被毁掉了。”

肃清团的领导在清点人数。阿拉娜已经恢复了人形，离开玛格朝威尔走过来。威尔咽了口唾沫，避开阿拉娜的目光。

“最近好吗？”阿拉娜温柔地望着他。

“挺好的。”威尔含糊地回答。

“我们有十年没见面了吧？”阿拉娜听起来有些伤感，“你的变化很大。”

那是肯定的。阿拉娜记忆中的威尔，还是十年前那个卷发齐整、明眸皓齿、满面微笑的青年。

“那么…”威尔摸了摸鼻子，“你和玛格怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

威尔不再说什么，气氛有些尴尬。阿拉娜忽然完全换了一种口气，紧紧盯着威尔，说道：“听着，威尔，我从来不认为那些人是你杀的，乔治亚·玛茜……”

“我还记得他们的名字。”

“当然。我只是想说，威尔，我从未觉得你有什么很糟糕的地方，什么'灰死病'之类的…你很棒，真的，杰克他们也这么觉得。”

威尔终于在阿拉娜身上停下目光：“为什么和我说这些？”

阿拉娜抿了抿嘴唇，望向别处，又转回注意力：“杰克说你最近有些奇怪，不怎么愿意见人，一头扎在开膛手的案件里。我知道你是如何共情的，威尔，看上去你已经陷得太深了。”

“所以十年后，你第一次见我，就是为了说这个？”

“我很担心你会迷失，威尔。”

威尔叹了口气，用脚磨着一颗小石子。

“歇一歇吧，”阿拉娜劝说道，“把开膛手的案件放一放，你不能再不断地想着他了。”

“我……”威尔舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得…我的确不太能说清自己究竟是谁。但我不能放下这个案子。那样的话我会更糊涂的。我必须读懂开膛手，我能读懂他，我得通过这样弄明白我是谁。”

“不，威尔，”阿拉娜轻轻地摇头，“你需要休息。如果不方便，我会去和杰克说，我甚至可以叫肃清团不要再找你。”

威尔想抗议两句，但他突然改变了主意。“或许你是对的，阿拉娜，”他说，“我是该休息一个月，然后再开始工作。肃清团给了我一些钱，可以撑两个月，那么浪费一个月不是太大的事情。”

“你愿意这样我非常高兴。但这可不是浪费。”

 

汉尼拔和纳芙蒂蒂并肩走着。纳芙蒂蒂穿着略显狂野的猞猁皮外套，步伐灵美如母豹。“违反公约可不是闹着玩的，汉尼拔。”她有些火冒地说道。

“但我已洗清了嫌疑，而且只用了几句简单的话。”汉尼拔真的觉得这没什么。他早就设计好了，不可能有龙成功找到他违反公约的证据。

“你是在利用他们对你的信任！”纳芙蒂蒂气呼呼地瞪了他一眼，“又碰巧吉迪恩那个白痴做了如此蠢事，大家都在说什么'天哪，莱克特先生花那么大力气去救他，还冒险进入了肃清团，他却自寻死路！'老天！你根本就是在玩吧？”

汉尼拔笑了笑，不置可否。

“威尔·格雷厄姆到底是何方圣神，竟让你耗费如此心血？”纳芙蒂蒂的语气里充满了嗜血的好奇，那是种食欲。

汉尼拔的神情严肃起来：“他不是你的猎物，纳芙。”

“我知道，”纳芙蒂蒂耸了耸一只圆滚滚的肩膀，“我不会和你抢的，独食者。但是，如果你准备吃他了，记得分我一杯羹。我要求也不多，一根锁骨即可。”

“你对锁骨情有独钟。”

纳芙蒂蒂不再讲玩笑话。“说真的，汉尼拔，”她皱起眉头，“你要小心。越美丽的花越可能有毒。不要忘了米莎。”

汉尼拔不可能忘了米莎，他那可爱的妹妹。那时候他们住在西方的古堡里，人类在菜谱之外，因为米莎舍不得这种具有思想且能够同他们愉快对话的生物。或许汉尼拔的纵容过了头，后来，不仅拒吃人肉，米莎还爱上了一位人类青年。

他的确很可爱，至少一开始是这样的。他谈吐不凡，具有一定的美学气质，精通诗作与音乐。汉尼拔对此并不反对，只是一再提醒米莎，要抱有警惕。米莎为了让哥哥放心，还曾将青年带与汉尼拔见一面。汉尼拔对其印象颇好，尤其是发现他很有用餐礼仪时。青年看着米莎时眼中的深情，使得汉尼拔放下了疑虑。

当时的汉尼拔太年轻了，未曾踏入人类社会，不知道人类的狡猾远胜于狐狸和蛇。待他察觉，已为时过晚，青年将米莎骗入肃清团的包围，一条年轻的龙，在法巫耀眼的术式下发出临死的绝望哭喊。人类肢解了她，一部分用于研究，一部分丢进锅里，变成高级领导人的特餐。

那个青年成了开膛手切萨皮克的第一个受害人。当刀杆插入那人的身体时，汉尼拔感到了前所未有的快乐。这种快乐，源于复仇，却绝不仅限于复仇。

“有些东西真的只是虚美的雾，”纳芙蒂蒂的声音再度传来，“说白了就是一场梦，一觉醒来所有的花都不是花了，就像云从天上流过，一点儿痕迹都没留下。”

汉尼拔不做声。他想起大衣内侧胸前口袋的一张照片，阿比盖尔给他的，一张威尔二十一岁时的照片。画面上的威尔拿着一小杯酒，半倚着吧台，朝镜头转过脸来。他穿着肃清团制服，白色外套敞着，黑色衬衫领口露出一截弯弯的锁骨，皮带上系着枪套，双腿修长，踏着军靴。照片是抓拍的，威尔毫无防备，惊讶、羞涩、微醺的醉意从他漂亮的大眼睛里倾泻而出，他的微笑是那么年轻，单纯明朗得不讲道理。透过这份美丽，汉尼拔看到了一点阴暗，威尔的眼底有一丝暗光，使得他的美立体而略带邪恶，像是个不小心长了天使翅膀的恶魔。

威尔不是个普通的人类，他的疯狂的源头并不是共情带来的影响，而是他本身。他果真是一只猫鼬，平日里温顺胆怯，却有着凶残的潜质。

威尔不是镜中花水中月，不是。他是一朵非常真实的花，只不过美得太纠结，因而显得不真实。他的色彩一旦彻底绽放，将成为绝世的美丽。

 

午夜。怀明海。

威尔摸索着来到餐厅，拉开一只包的拉链，向里面放东西。他动作轻缓，试图不发出任何声音。

猎枪、子弹、匕首、火柴、药品和绷带、面包、鱼干……威尔没有带水，在外面他要是渴了，可以直接抓雪解渴，带水的话太重了。一切都准备好后，他把一张纸条压在杯子下面。那是给阿比盖尔的。他不知道自己这一去要多久，也不知道能不能回来。看着那张纸条，他有些犹豫了。如果他不走，或许再也见不到汉尼拔，但他的生活仍会继续；如果他就此出发，可能被警察抓走，可能被类龙兽杀死，甚至可能被汉尼拔吃掉。

脚步声把他吓得差一点儿跳起来。“艾、艾比？！”

阿比盖尔穿着睡袍，脖子上的纹章裸露着。她朝威尔笑了笑，然后走过来抱住他。

“我…我不能带你去…这是我的事情，我要单独和他谈谈……”

阿比盖尔没有提出异议。“去吧，威尔，”她说道，悲伤又坚决，“你有一个月的休假，没人会意识到你的失踪。要是有人问起了，我会有办法处理的。你必须去，别犹豫了。我以前总想着，自己不过是件武器，不该与人类有太多的感情交集，反而错失了许多美好的关系。别去想那么多种族问题，你可不能和我一样。想要什么，舍不得什么，就去找，至少要找到一个回答。否则，你永远会为此纠结、后悔。”

她说这话的时候感觉不太像“阿比盖尔”。她听起来平静了许多，像是一个经历了太多事情的存在，在冰天雪地里轻轻地叹息。然后她松开双臂，向威尔点点头，目送她的近龙人走出屋门。他背着厚重包裹的背影消失在交加的风雪中，雪地上的一串脚印很快被掩埋。

阿比盖尔坐在门口残破的木头台阶上，望着威尔离去的方向。她一直这么坐着，直到雪停了，晨光把冰冷的空气照得软红，才站起来，转身回屋去煮咖啡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *洛伊普教堂：作者杜撰的，现实中应该没有这个地方。


	7. Pt.06 坠星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我会一直在这里等你。”

【此Part的bgm推荐：Eversleeping（Xandria）】

 

雪下个不停，山林皆被镀上了一层溪涧般的银色。雪片漫天飞舞，宛如纷纷坠落的月光色花瓣。如此的冬日山景美得太冷酷，无数树的骨骼被银白钉住，寒冷将目光投向了生命的每一个角落。

威尔站在陡坡上，望着下方山间依旧流淌的溪流。水的奋力驰动并不意味着冬神忽略了它，威尔能看见水流上漂浮的薄冰。阳光在冰片上跳跃，冷冷烁烁。

威尔使劲搓了搓双手。他戴着厚毛线手套，但那实在不管用。他把自己裹在黑色的袍子里，兜帽里层满是厚厚的绒毛。他四肢发麻，发梢上沾满冰渣，每走一步脚底都钻心得疼。他冻坏了。

他低垂着头，认真地揉着指尖。他不知道自己究竟是怎么走到这里来的，但他坚信，这么走下去，他一定能找到汉尼拔。

呼啸的北风中传来了一阵不一样的声音，古老、威严而又不乏深情。威尔竖起耳朵，浑身颤栗，心跳陡然加快。他朝声音飘来的地方抬起头，睫毛不受控制地颤动着。

龙啸。

威尔抬起一只脚，艰难地迈出一步。半只靴子陷在雪里，积雪大大降低了他的速度，但威尔毫不在乎。他在风雪里跌跌撞撞地奔走，鼻尖通红，脸颊上有几道新鲜的伤痕。当他来到一片平坦的雪漠时，他倒吸一口冷气。

一条龙，真真实实的龙，正站在他面前。他被一种色彩独特的鳞片覆盖，以青黑为主色，覆着一层优雅的银质，每片龙鳞的边缘处微微闪着冷酷的浅金色光芒。他那蝙蝠翼状的巨翼安静地收在背后，露着倒钩的爪尖，如王者般俯视众生，尊严的气质下杀气腾腾。他是个来自地狱的撒旦。

他朝威尔低下头，准确地说，只是放平脖颈，以便与威尔对视。他有一双深褐色的眼睛，被三层透明眼睑、一层暗色被鳞眼睑很好地保护着。他瞳孔深邃，黑色的最深处显出一点嗜血的红光。他看着威尔的眼神，使得威尔更加确切了自己的判断。

“汉尼拔？”

威尔摘下兜帽，用最快的速度向那条龙赶去。袍子在他的脚腕处来回晃动，靴子头部堆满碎雪。

现在，他离汉尼拔非常近了，龙的面颊就在触手可及的地方。他目不转睛地盯着龙的眼睛，把那里面所有的深情、疼痛、杀戮之欲与无与伦比的典雅一并看尽。他摘掉一只手套，用已然麻木的指尖，小心翼翼地触碰汉尼拔额骨处的鳞片。他被冻得太厉害，以至于除了坚硬与厚重之外什么都感觉不到。

汉尼拔没有阻止威尔。相反，他压低头颅，将下颌倚在威尔的肩窝，吸进令他想念了一个多月的气味。他感到威尔犹豫着搂住他的颈部，这个人类身上冷得发硬，却掩饰不住温柔又纠缠的情绪。

他们就这样相拥地站在一望无际的雪地里。远处山影灰蓝，森林的层层幽绿依稀可见。在一片空旷之中，一个身着冬袍的人紧紧抱着一条龙坚实的颈部，雪花落在他的睫毛上。

汉尼拔忽然挣开威尔的怀抱，仰起脖子，朝着苍穹展开双翼。地面微震，雪地因龙翼投下的巨大阴影而昏暗。那是双蔽日的翅膀，每一次挥动都带来强烈的震颤。这感觉和吉迪恩太不一样了，这才是真正的龙，龙中的骄子，不需要发动龙威就足以令人俯首称臣。

威尔下意识地后退一段距离，望着汉尼拔腾空而起，渐渐融入空中。汉尼拔飞得缓慢且不高，于是威尔立刻跟上去，在汉尼拔的引导下一路前进。最终，威尔停在了一座迷宫的入口处。迷宫以篱笆墙构成，爬满了冰纹叶常青藤，这种叶片边缘浅白的植物隐隐透着凉意。当威尔踏入迷宫时，藤条竟拳曲着向他袭来，叶缘化作坚白的利牙。

威尔第一次见到龙化的植物。

威尔向后跳开，藤叶契而不舍地追上来，却在将要咬伤威尔的那一瞬停下了。随即，它们纷纷退避，露出一条道路。路中央站着一头健壮的公鹿，它的毛发散发出微苦的气息。它朝着威尔跺了跺前蹄，喷呼出温热的白气，然后转身带路。威尔尾随它穿过曲折复杂的小道，有那么几次公鹿似乎不见了，但威尔总能奇迹般地再次找到它。当他们停在迷宫的出口时，公鹿彻底不见了，宛如一阵烟。同时消失的还有那座迷宫。

现在，威尔身处一座古堡前，四周是深不见底的森林。他望着面前哥特式与巴洛克风格混合而成的建筑，拽了拽自己的袍子。

汉尼拔从大门里走出来，向他伸出手。于是威尔把那只没有戴手套的手伸给他，被他牵引着走近古堡。

“那座迷宫是怎么回事？”

“一个结界而已，我也需要一定的保护措施。它以我的意志为基础，如果我不派去那头鹿，没有存在能够通过它。不过，即使有指引，绝大部分存在仍会迷失。但是，这里一切都是真的。”

“我知道。”

威尔环顾四周。这里的装潢非常符合汉尼拔的审美，华丽而不腻烂，色彩搭配深凝优雅。屋内温度迷人，和煦中藏匿着冷艳。

“这里很暖和。你用了什么？”

“纳芙蒂蒂听说我要来北方居住，便送了我一颗火精石。她总能收集到各种各样的魔石。”

“纳芙蒂蒂？”

“就是'墨格拉'。”

威尔没有再说话，刚才有一搭没一搭的问句只是为了掩饰内心的波涛。汉尼拔则表现得相当淡然，有条不紊地给威尔端来热茶和热毛巾。他替威尔解下袍子，说道：“你还好吗？”

“现在好多了，”威尔咕哝一声，“刚才我真的快冻死了。”他脱得只剩下一件薄毛衣和牛仔裤，然后端起杯子喝了一口茶。暖流涌进他的身体，他不由得发出叹息。

“你想聊点什么？”汉尼拔挨着威尔在舒适的沙发上坐下。

“以前的我。”威尔的干脆有点儿出乎意料。

“我从来没有见过父亲。我十三岁的时候，母亲去世了。然后我跑到南方，那里的人不知道'灰死病'，所以我在那里挺开心的。两年后，我被肃清团破格录取，二十岁的时候和阿拉娜签约，很快我就成了特别行动部的'鬼牌'。那时候的我真的挺辉煌的。”

“解约的事，是谁提出来的？”

“我。”威尔又吞下一口茶，希望着这是酒，“你知道的，我通过共情来做侧写。于是，我越来越不稳定，而且在很多事情上与阿拉娜有了一些分歧。她善良、充满同情和希望；我却渐渐变得焦虑、多疑，不再相信很多事情。她开始不理解我了，后来都不太能忍受我的变化。但她没有表现出什么来，所以我帮她提出解约。”

汉尼拔安静地听着，像是在沉思。

威尔换了个姿势，上半身朝着汉尼拔稍稍扭过去，手指摩挲着杯柄：“幸好我和她解约了。那之后没多久，有一次我从梦中惊醒，发现自己竟然在任务现场，满手鲜血，身边是同伴的尸体。我真的不知道发生了什么。死状最惨的是乔治亚·玛茜，那姑娘的嘴被完全割裂了，露出白骨，四肢被烧毁。所有人都说那是我干的，但找不到确凿的证据，再加上阿拉娜对我的维护，我被无罪释放。当然，肃清团开除了我，周围的人也把我当作一个恐怖的杀人疯子。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔的眼底埋着好奇与兴奋，“假设那些人是你杀的，那么，杀死他们的是被你共情的罪犯，还是你自己？”

沙发一沉，威尔半个身子压住汉尼拔，左膝盖按住汉尼拔的大腿。一把锋利的小刀从威尔的袖口滑出，被抵在汉尼拔的喉咙处。“听着，汉尼拔，”他嗓音低沉，有点儿发哑，“我知道我是谁，我会受他人影响，但我的本质和你是不一样的。我不喜欢那些罪恶，你喜欢，我只是容忍。”

异常敏锐的观察力使得汉尼拔抓住了威尔瞳孔深处发抖的恐惧与不确定。他索性将整个颈部暴露于威尔的刀下，抑制不住地微笑起来：“你真的这么觉得吗，威尔？”

威尔在上方颤晃了几下，目光湿润，终于跌坐到一边，小刀也落入汉尼拔手中。他无助地把毛衣边缘拧成一团，揉了揉太阳穴。

“吉迪恩死了。”他生硬地转移话题，呼吸还未稳定下来。

“我知道。”

“你对他做了什么？”

汉尼拔收起那把刀，优雅地倚着沙发靠背：“那是很多年以前的事情了。亚伯来找我聊聊心理学，我们聊了几个下午。”

“心理学。我早该想到的。”

“我揣测他有妄想症，他对此似乎很感兴趣。”

“然后他就在你的'指导'下把自己想象成了你。”威尔干巴巴地笑了笑，“你会对我用同样的招数吗，医生？把我改造成你喜欢的样子？”

汉尼拔的笑容变得危险起来。他一把将威尔扯进怀里，然后突然使用龙威，将毫无准备的威尔遏制得动弹不得。他捏住威尔的下巴，迫使对方用湖青色的、泛着水光的大眼睛看着自己。

“我根本用不着改造你，”他用拇指狠狠地擦过威尔颤动的嘴唇，感受着那片光滑细腻的绵柔质感，“我非常喜欢你当下的样子。并且，我了解你的潜能，你会最终拥有我眼中最完美的姿态。现在，告诉我你从我这里共情到了什么？”

威尔轻微地挣扎了两下，他若是真想逃脱，完全有实力从龙威中挣脱。但他听任汉尼拔掐住他的腰肢，保持着一个古怪的姿势，半趴在汉尼拔怀里。“你的占有欲真可怕，”他舔了舔嘴唇上刚刚被汉尼拔碰过的地方，“你喜欢看着美丽的东西臣服于你，被你禁锢、紧锁。但你又不希望他们如羊羔般温顺地在你的脚下匍伏，你热爱被反抗。他们在你的铁链下挣扎得伤痕累累，那能够让你品味良久。”

汉尼拔满意地探过头去，一口咬住威尔白皙的脖子，在柔嫩的肌肤上留下紫红色的牙印。威尔吃痛地漏出一声呻吟，眼神迷离，不太像平常的自己。他心中被关锁的黑暗被钩至表面，颤栗着欣喜若狂。

“老天，你简直是个施虐狂，”威尔热情地叹息着，神情中不见了一贯的恐惧易慌，“别人的疼痛是你的蜜糖。”

汉尼拔吮吸着威尔脖颈上的齿痕，一点一点地将威尔从自己的手臂中释放出去。共情对威尔影响慢慢退去，那些黑暗又回到了笼子里。威尔躲到沙发的角落里，下意识地把自己蜷起来，眼神再次变得脆弱焦躁。这有些令人失望，但蜕变的过程长一些也好，毕竟它也有着极佳的美味。

汉尼拔心满意足，温情地揉乱威尔的卷发，又不嫌烦地将它们一根根理顺。他在威尔的睫毛上落下一个吻，然后问道：“晚餐想吃什么，威尔？”

 

威尔坐在长条餐桌前，面对着华美的餐具有些不知如何是好。他发呆的时候，汉尼拔端着两盆食物走了过来，将他的那一份稳稳地放在牙白色的餐巾上：“帕尔玛干酪焗羊脑。”

“羊脑？”

“一个委婉的说法。”

威尔拨弄着银色的刀叉：“我要是个素食主义者就好了。”

“那样你会失去很多乐趣的，”汉尼拔给威尔倒了小半杯红酒，“相信我。”

威尔发现自己已经懒得叹气了。他叉起一点“羊脑”放入口中，肉类的鲜美被干酪微酸的浓厚味道裹挟着，充满了口腔。他不争气地想，呆在汉尼拔身边其实挺好的，有美好的食物，被体贴地照顾着，还可以随心所欲地谈论任何事情，不用受社会、道德的束缚。他已站在了道德底线的边缘，并且不太想退回去。

汉尼拔显然很享受这顿晚餐。他优雅地呷着红酒，目光不经意地在威尔身上流连。当他们都清空了盘子，汉尼拔开口问道：“想见见那只'羊'吗，威尔？”

“'它'还活着？”

“不。但他的外观还是完整的。”

威尔跟着汉尼拔站了起来。开膛手切萨皮克将他领入黑暗的深渊，汉尼拔为他打开地下室的门时，威尔确信他看见的是一名恶魔打开了地狱之门。

一个浅棕色头发、面庞干净的男人坐在图案精致的扶手椅上，头部无力地耷拉着，额头上有一圈细而清楚的血痕。汉尼拔走上前，把他抱起来，置于宽阔的操作台上，从刀架上取下一把刀，递向威尔：“明天做红烩小牛膝？”

威尔瞟了汉尼拔一眼，接过刀子，金属在灯光下闪烁着寒冷的光泽。他轻触男子裸露的皮肤，然后用刀刃压在男子膝盖下方的凹陷处。他想起怀明海的那幢小房子，想起那间逼仄的厨房，他经常在那里宰杀鱼类，用刀子剖开它们滑溜溜的腹部。现在，他的刀尖按进柔韧的肌肉，切割筋骨，刀下流出的血没有海腥味，反而散发出甜蜜的、充满生命感的气味。

汉尼拔站到威尔身后，将对方困在两臂之间，握上威尔持刀的手，嘴唇靠近威尔的耳朵：“慢点来，威尔，深呼吸，运力，用些法力，这样可以使伤口更加细腻平整。”  
威尔照做，感到龙的力量在汉尼拔的掌心缓缓流淌。他开始出汗，意识渐渐模糊。眼前不再是汉尼拔的地下室，而是烈日下的高高祭坛。他举目四望，没有云，没有树，没有声音，只有无物的空阔。深黑的鹿人躺在祭坛上，用明如星辰的眼睛看着他。于是，他举起手中的石制匕首，准确无误地插入鹿人的胸腔，剜出它的心脏。猩红的血安静地淌满了它那黑色的身躯，流下祭坛，在石阶上渗开，一级一级，从天阶上淌下，浸润了每一个拐角，使每一级都丰满鲜红。漫空皆是生灵的气味，罪恶的气味，在阳光的炙烤下温然蒸腾。  
刀柄脱离了威尔的手，他向后仰倒，昏厥在汉尼拔怀里。

威尔努力睁开双眼，迎接他的是一片昏暗。他穿着柔软的睡袍，躺在舒适的床上，汉尼拔卧在他身边，双目紧闭。

威尔撑起身子，从温暖的被褥中探出上半身，注视着汉尼拔。他能闻到自己指尖残留的血腥味，汉尼拔身上也有如此气息。他们闻起来似乎很相近。

威尔俯下身，贴近汉尼拔的胸膛，那里龙类的心脏在稳定强健地跳动。他离得太近了，几乎要被汉尼拔温热的鼻息所淹没。他深吸一口气，然后，把自己的双唇按在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。  
湿的，并且富有温度。

他轻轻喘息，紧张得浑身冒汗，却依然停留在汉尼拔的唇上。他跪趴着，大腿开始发酸，微微颤抖。就在他想要结束时，威尔感到了汉尼拔的悸动。

一只宽厚的手搂上威尔的腰部，不由分说地向下压。汉尼拔的另一只手拽住威尔的头发，强迫他离自己更近。汉尼拔疯狂地啃咬威尔的嘴唇，用舌头撬开那两排牙齿，探进对方口中，攻城略地。威尔尝起来太甜了，宛如醇厚的甜酒，浓烈里微透着抖动的脆弱。

威尔看见了汉尼拔的眼睛，现在它们睁开了，呈褐红色，深处亮着血光。他试图抽身，却被汉尼拔一个翻身按在身下，接着是一阵更为激烈的吮吻。汉尼拔咬肿了威尔的嘴唇，直到威尔几近窒息才暂时放他一马。

“你在和谁接吻，威尔？你看见了什么？”

威尔喘息连连。他眼中的汉尼拔正在长出鹿角，展开蔽日的黑翼。不远处仿佛有一团火焰在熊熊燃烧。

“撒旦。”

汉尼拔含住威尔的喉结，满意地听到人类发出一声呜咽。突突的动脉血管在那鲜薄的皮肤下，受着尖利牙齿的威胁。威尔闭上眼睛，嘴唇不住地颤抖。  
天哪，威尔绝望地在心里叫道，我似乎真的喜欢这个。血腥、死亡、沾满血污的性/爱……这些东西均被罪恶浸染，不能够得到上帝的宽恕，却在暗黑的宫殿里美得无与伦比。许多戴罪的灵魂穿过昏黑的走廊，两旁的油灯闪着蓝紫色的火苗。他们大多肮脏至极，却有那么一个，昂着高贵的头颅，浑身上下弥漫着地狱的典雅。罪的艺术啊。

他将汉尼拔的头部环近臂弯，任凭对方的舌头在他的锁骨间游走。汉尼拔是对的，他并不了解最本真的自己。他的恶不是来自于被他共情的犯人，而是来自他的内心。

他总算看清自己了:一只被锁在铁笼里的羔羊，乍一看温顺懦弱，却有着扭曲的犄角和恶魔般的红眼睛。它朝他咆哮着，将笼子撞得嘎嘎响。而他，脖子上挂着钥匙，手里拿着猎枪。  
他必须做出选择，是依照内心、堕入暗渊，还是打压自我、遵循人类的道德？

汉尼拔的触碰不具多少挑逗意味，有点儿冷淡。当一把仿佛是星光织成的剑指着他的背部时，汉尼拔也没有表现得很惊讶。他只是抬起头，盯着威尔的眼睛，嘴角挑出一个问号

“让我回去。”威尔一字一顿地说。

“威尔。”

“不然我就杀了你。”

汉尼拔慢慢地离开威尔的身体，坐到床边。这期间那把浮空的剑一直指着他的后颈。

“'远墟星骸的斯科皮恩之剑*'，尖锐且带有剧毒。”汉尼拔面不改色地说，“能够在这么短的时间内如此不露痕迹地使用高阶法术，你的确很不一般。”

威尔没吭声，将他自己的衣服换回身上。待他披上袍子，汉尼拔的表情抽搐了一下。

“把我送出去，汉尼拔。”威尔冷冷地说。

“送回怀明海？”

“送出迷宫。”

汉尼拔深深地看着他，眼里有莫名的悲伤:“有件事我要告诉你，威尔，不论在什么时候、什么情况下，迷宫里总会有那头鹿为你领路，我向你承诺。”

那一瞬间威尔简直要放弃离开的念头了，但道德的约束一如既往地遏制了他。他不再看汉尼拔，朝门口走去。迷宫再一次出现在他面前，那头鹿显得有些憔悴。这时候雪已经停了，天边露出鱼肚白，曙光清冷。

“等一下，威尔。”汉尼拔轻唤一声。威尔转过头来，停在古堡门前的雪地上。

“你会冻着的，”他温柔地说道，“过来戴条围巾。”

“我穿了高领毛衣。”威尔答道。但汉尼拔回到屋内去取围巾时，他走到门口等待着。

“这条围巾受过火精石的影响，能为你保证两天的温暖。”汉尼拔示意威尔靠近一些，对方照做了。他将一条灰黑格子花纹的羊绒围巾戴到威尔的脖子上，绕了一圈半，然后打了个安实又不阻塞呼吸的结。

威尔被热气激得一抖，脸上泛起浅玫瑰色的红晕。他低下头，把下巴埋在围巾里，小声说:“谢谢你。”

“不要谢我，”汉尼拔伸手理了理威尔额前的碎发，“我只希望你记住，不管你是否还愿意回来，……”

威尔迷惑地眨眨眼睛。汉尼拔用了一种他听不懂的语言，不过他听过这种语言，在受梅维斯袭击、汉尼拔赶来帮助时。它太古老庄严，拥有不可一世的气概。威尔忽然明白，这是龙语。  
他也同时领悟了那句话的意思。泪水在眼中聚积，无法止住。威尔掉头就走，不敢回头，不能回头。

“我会一直在这里等你。”

 

威尔没能回到怀明海。就在快要到家时，杰克突然出现，将他按进车内。

“听着，威尔·格雷厄姆，”杰克竖着一根粗壮的手指，目光如炬，逼得威尔喘不过气来，“你他妈已经玩够了，想想你是谁！一个猎座！屠龙是你的天职，好吗！现在，告诉我汉尼拔在哪儿？”

“我不知道，”威尔急切地反驳，嘴里充满了不详预感的苦味，“我不明白你在说什么，我——”

“够了！”杰克冲他咆哮道，“我是想帮你！你知不知道这两天发生了什么？”

威尔紧紧缩在座椅里，忧虑、恐惧和愤怒一齐丝丝占据他的神经:“阿比盖尔在哪？”

“肃清团去找你没找到，就带走了阿比盖尔。他们对她使用幻术，强行挖出她的记忆。现在，如果你不说出汉尼拔的所在，他们就要打碎阿比盖尔的纹章。”

 

汉尼拔·莱克特穿着黑色大衣在雪地间行走，检查着古堡四周的防护结界。这时候他看见一道流冽的星光划破苍穹，落在离他不远的地方。

那是一支箭，由星光组成，正在渐渐黯弱、消失。它的光芒来自古老的星神，来自一个飘渺的神话。传说，亿万年前，星神之王率领众将背水一战，最终消灭敌人，同时失去了所有兵将。星王濒临消亡，用最后一点力量建成星王墓，将每一位星神化为一件宝物，与自己的星灵一同埋葬于浩宇深处。星神虽死，他们的光芒却穿越时空，经过重重深渊，进入人类眼中。法巫以其为媒介，召唤星王墓之宝。

人们叹息着那一场恶战，星神的光芒是那样悲壮。他们自以为了解星神，坚信星神是光明的传递者。然而龙比人类更懂星神的悲伤，那是种万劫不复的绝望，因为即使捕捉到了星神之光，也再不可能寻见光源。那光芒的源头，已只剩黑暗。

这支箭也很悲伤，并且是令汉尼拔心脏绞痛的悲伤。当星光消失，雪地上静静地躺着一卷纸片，边缘快要被雪染湿。纸上是一行字，字迹凌乱匆忙：

“他们知道了。”

汉尼拔将纸条放入胸前的口袋。无疑，这是威尔给他的讯息。短短一句话，包含了太多意味。而现在，没有足够的时间让汉尼拔体会这些了。他整了整风衣，在背后打开一双巨大的龙翼。

他不能够等着肃清团找上门来，虽然那不会真正威胁到他的生命或是自由。但他不能让肃清团靠近这里，这是他与威尔的约定之地，他曾许诺永远在这里等威尔，那他就不能使这块地方受到任何伤害。

他必须在肃清团到来之前拦住他们。

这不是个好选择，几乎无异于自投罗网。如果在这里，在他自己的领地上，汉尼拔自然更有胜算。但如果主动出击，在明处的就是他了，肃清团成了暗处的那一方。而且，肃清团一定准备森严，枪支上膛，刀剑磨亮。

汉尼拔挥动翅膀。所有的风险只不过是可能性，身为龙类中的佼佼者，他不会为此感到畏惧、甚至退缩。他是战斗者，是传播死亡的存在。风在他的耳边呼啸，同时为嗅觉超凡的他带来大量信息。

今天注定是个非常的日子。

肃清团组织了一百五十人的精英部队，配有最先进的武器。资深随军巫医紧跟在后，后勤极为坚实。他们在冬日灿冷的阳光下宣誓，脸部轮廓清晰坚毅。屠龙的使命在他们的血液中流淌，义无反顾地踏出第一步，将亲人含泪的目光抛于身后。他们是人类权益的捍卫者，为了温暖的人情普爱，他们把自己变成冷酷的杀戮机器。

带队者是杰森·古德温，一位身经百战的老将。岁月在他的脸上割出坚硬的纹路，他的眼睛里映射过太多的血与泪。“战士们！”他吼叫道，“你们要面对的是恶魔，他会吃你们的肉，喝你们的血，但是他不知道，谁才是真正的猎人！”

上空传来威严的声音：“没有分清猎手和猎人的是你们，人类。”

气流震颤，龙威将大地抖动。积雪下的地面开始裂开，碎石浮入空中，光线在巨大力量的冲击下无助地波动着。几个年轻的士兵下意识地抱住脑袋，双腿发软。

“跪下！”

冲击呈环状瞬间在人群中炸开，不少肃清团员跪倒在地。古德温抗争着龙威，朝他的属下吼道：“站起来！就算是在神的面前，也不能丧失人的尊严！何况这不过是龙！”

汉尼拔笑了，那是一个不屑的笑容，令人毛骨悚然。他抬起一只手，一名法巫随着他的动作浮到了空中，地面上的人惊恐地看着这一幕。有个较为冷静的士兵一脚在地上踩出一个坑，抬起了特制的火箭筒，对准汉尼拔。他个子很大，有着钢铁般的肌肉，动作却非常敏捷。然而，就在他开炮的那一瞬间，空中的法巫突然发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，红色的能量撕开他的胸腔，从中涌出，铺天盖地。火箭弹撞上耀眼的屏障，变成带火的大块裂物，直向下砸，如同小型陨石。

古德温躲开了向他落下的弹片，在烟雾中勉强睁开眼睛。他的脚边多了一条断臂，它的主人被尖锐的弹片削成两半，失身地睁着一只眼睛。他点了支烟，下令道：“保持队形！用灵子屏障保护自己！法巫执行计划B！”

法咒响彻天际，其他人员自动护在每名法巫身前，用屏障抵抗着汉尼拔的冲击，有那么几个没能挡住，掉入汉尼拔的控制，纷纷被自己体内的潜能撕碎。他们的血肉和烟尘混在一起，显现出黑红的深灰色。

法咒声戛然而止，圆形法阵围绕汉尼拔亮起，中心处漩涡扭转，霎时喷出红色光柱，呈螺旋状飞速旋转，边缘处满是锋利的齿轮，对着处于中心位置冲撞。爆炸声中红光照亮了整片天空，宛如神迹。

古德温猛吸一口烟，望着爆炸中央，耳边隐约传来龙啸。龙卷风状的光柱竟然停下了，悬停在空中。汉尼拔深深吸气，做了个手势，光柱便掉过头来，反袭向肃清团。

汉尼拔俯视着古德温的脸，这位领队人只是示意团员们退避，表情依旧平静。空气里有一点花草的清香，汉尼拔本以为那只是附近森林的气味，但现在他忽然醒悟，猛然转身，从腰间抽出佩剑，金属剑身被飞速甩来的长鞭劈作几段。玛格·维杰穿过光柱的间隙，毫不犹豫地向他发起攻击。

人类喜欢障眼法，汉尼拔想着，一面控制那些光柱，一面迎击。当他躲过下一鞭后，右臂一阵发麻。他将嗅觉集中于右臂，闻见了一股毒草的气味。就在他分心之际，玛格奔至面前，藤蔓贴着长鞭长出。

“你逃不掉了，汉尼拔！”

汉尼拔根本不看她，左手掌心展开，收回红光，聚成一团，令小颗的红色光球子弹般地下落，构成一场血色的雨。玛格将长鞭甩下，毒液从藤蔓中滴出。

霎那间，玛格停住了，像是被按了暂停键，深红的剧毒液滴也悬浮在她身旁。她的面部因震惊而扭曲，恐惧开始占主导。

“你们太失策了，”汉尼拔居高临下地对人类们说道，“以为我和吉迪恩是一路货色？你，古德温先生，看起来你认为龙远逊于神。的确，我不是神，但在这里，在我的能力范围之内，我就是你们的神，因为我可以控制一切，比如——”

毒液从玛格身边飘向汉尼拔，汇聚于红色光球中，发出滋滋作响的白烟。汉尼拔不断地从玛格的藤蔓中抽取毒液，灌入光雨，让它们一起坠落。

“不！”玛格失声大叫，“快躲开！！”

太迟了。人们躲不过如此密集的雨点，剧毒腐蚀了他们的屏障，然后触及皮肤，只要一点点，就令人浑身烫伤般地鼓起片片水泡，溃烂破碎，痛不欲生。古德温的整条左腿都废了，毒素沁入骨髓，痛得他恨不得把自己的舌头咬掉。“巫医！”他用最后的理智喊道，“巫医！”当意识到巫医也被重伤后，古德温闭上眼睛，开始喃喃。他的皮肤一点点裂开，血液从血管中爆出，他的生命化作了一柄鲜红的巨刃，穿过毒雨，然后炸成千万利剑。天空被染红。

这是人类的禁忌法术，以生命为代价，为了种族的希望誓与龙类同归于尽。许多龙死于这样的术下，死于一个生命拥有的、无价的力量之下。但汉尼拔活了下来，虽然灵力大大损耗。因为，在汉尼拔的领域里，他就是神，人类的生命，对神而言，只是祭品。神不会被祭品杀死。

汉尼拔转向玛格，对方正在拼尽全力地反抗他的控制。“不得不说，你的毒非常厉害。”汉尼拔看着她手里的长鞭，“这就是龙兵器'南姬'的力量吗？不愧是四方圣主之一，令人惊叹。”

“闭嘴啊混账！”玛格发出一声悲愤的呐喊，生生挣碎了汉尼拔的控制。高大的藤蔓迅速从地面长入空中，接住气喘吁吁的她。汉尼拔挥动双翼，离她远了一些。他微微仰头，嗅着空气里的一丝味道。那气味熟悉而迷人，甜蜜中夹杂着微苦。他再次运力，抬手，一道灿亮的金光划破穹宇，穿透玛格的肩膀。对方在一声尖叫后捂着伤口站起身来，攥紧了长鞭。

汉尼拔最后看了人类一眼。“维杰小姐，还有'南姬'阿拉娜，你们这次逃过一劫，必须感谢格雷厄姆。”

“什么？！”

玛格没能等到回答。汉尼拔飞离前投下一团灿烂，炸得天摇地动，白日的天空竟在刺目光芒中黯然失色。肃清团的部队再一次在开膛手面前全军覆灭，仅剩下满身伤口与灰尘的玛格。

 

威尔在森林里瑟瑟发抖。他趁肃清团不注意，逃了出来，只为了确认汉尼拔是否安全离开了。他嘴唇发紫，面色苍白，心脏砰砰直跳。

熟悉的声音从身后传来：“威尔？”

他缓缓转身，看见汉尼拔的那一瞬差点落下泪来。

“你该走了。”

汉尼拔凝视着他，伸手轻抚他的耳朵与面庞：“我不能留下你独自一人。”

威尔的卷发因雪花而半湿，耳朵却滚烫。汉尼拔坚实的手掌摩挲着他湿漉漉的皮肤，温柔得近乎绝望。

 

怀明海。威尔的小屋外，杰克和贝弗利正与阿比盖尔一同缓慢地走着，想从她那里得到一些消息。少女忽然停步，朝森林望去，然后拔腿就跑。

“喂！阿比盖尔！”杰克扑上去抓她，不料阿比盖尔急转腰部，手肘狠狠击中杰克的腹部。杰克摔倒在地，唾沫从唇部流出。贝弗利赶上一步，与阿比盖尔扭打了两下，被用膝盖击打下巴，也倒地不起，眼睁睁地看着阿比盖尔飞奔进森林。

到底发生什么了？他们疼得龇牙咧嘴，面面相觑。阿比盖尔有这么厉害吗？

 

威尔紧咬嘴唇，用一双波光流涟的湖青色大眼睛看着汉尼拔。他试图读懂对方的情绪，但他们现在都深陷情绪的泥潭中不能自拔，连自身都无法寻见头绪。

鳞片渐渐覆盖汉尼拔的右手，五指化为龙类骇人的利爪，在雪光中闪着冷酷的死亡色光泽。他捅向威尔的时候，威尔躲闪不及，或者说，根本没有躲。他只是闭上眼睛，安宁地呼吸着，似乎死在汉尼拔手中，也不过是他自作自受罢了。

“威尔！”

他惊得睁大双眼，不敢相信也不愿相信闯入眼帘的事物：阿比盖尔冲至他身旁，为他打开冰障，盾面中心是纹章的图案。龙爪刺穿纹章，扎入他柔软的腹部。

他颤抖着把目光转向阿比盖尔。少女跌倒在地，黑发四散，目光呆滞。她那脖子上的纹章破碎了，浅蓝的小巧光球从裂缝中一点一点漏出。她在消失。

“艾比！！”

他扑倒在地，顾不得腹部的剧痛和源源不断地涌出的鲜血，挣扎着将手掌盖在阿比盖尔的脖子上，不要命地把自己的灵力注入到阿比盖尔体内。他的脑海中只剩下了一个念头：不要消失，阿比盖尔，千万不要。他的视线逐渐模糊，体温以可被感知的速度下降着。他的伤口温热黏糊，贴着冰冷生硬的雪地，浓稠的红色慢慢融化了冰晶。这时候，他的心跳声显得格外清晰，一下一下，间隔愈发长久。

他听见汉尼拔离开的声音，然而这一切都不重要了。现在，他即将失去阿比盖尔，生命也随着汩汩血液离开他的身体。他忽然很想念那只鹿人。它会来接他吗？

不，他不要什么鹿人，他要汉尼拔在这里，哪怕只是看着他一点点死去。他不能接受汉尼拔就这样离他而去了，虽然汉尼拔留在这里、然后被抓是他更加不愿看到的。可他已经失去的太多了，够多的了。

他不能失去阿比盖尔，更不能失去汉尼拔。他爱他。就算他们是对立的种族，就算这样的感情只会受到诅咒，他们也应该在一起的，他和汉尼拔，还有他的阿比盖尔，他们本可以远走高飞，而不是在这里，看着所有一切以一种破碎的姿态逝去，逝去，一切一切，光、影、笑容、泪水、生与死，模糊着边界，在逝去。

这是怎么了，为什么，我们到底为什么会变成这个样子？！为什么我们会遍体鳞伤，怎么也抓不住从指缝间疯狂流落的沙？究竟在哪一时刻，哪一路口，我们曾经有过换一条路走的机会？是我们愚钝认不出那个时机，还是根本没有*？

威尔的视野被黑暗吞没了。

 

“嘿！他们在这儿！”

“快叫救护车！”

脚步声。好乱，吵极了。

“别动，肃清团要他们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斯科皮恩:天蝎座Scorpio
> 
> 出自龙应台《在海德堡坠入情网》


	8. Pt.07 捕蝶者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本篇虐杯，肉体上心灵上都虐，不忍心者慎点。还有，这一篇里的奇尔顿会显得有点混蛋，但我其实挺喜欢院长的

疼痛。  
威尔陷入蚀骨的疼痛，深入身体的每一处，疼得难以呼吸。  
他跪在湿漉的地面上，裸露着上身，双手带着镣铐，被铁链高高拽起。空气潮湿，混杂着铁器的味道，还有血的气味。他苍白的皮肤上布满伤痕，十根手指上的指甲不见了，已经痛得麻木，鲜血凝固在指间。  
迷糊中他听见有人来了，但他没有睁眼。他的头发被生硬地揪起来，一个声音冲他喊道：“喂，醒醒！”  
他没有动，头昏脑涨。他很久没有感到过清醒了。他的沉默换来了一记毫不留情的耳光。血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来。  
威尔吃力地撑开眼皮，他不希望被打得牙齿都掉下来。昏暗中他看见了狱卒的面庞，还有SAE的院长奇尔顿。他茫然地望着这两个人，一动不动。  
奇尔顿在他面前蹲下身来，用手指碰了碰他脸上的伤。“听着，威尔，”奇尔顿说道，“你也该受够了。其实你真的本可以不用受这么多罪的，只要你承认自己犯了背叛人类罪，并且写好书面说明，我就把你从审讯室里放出去。”  
威尔瞟了他一眼。他被关在这里多久了？十几天？还是一个礼拜？那天他被汉尼拔捅伤，然后被肃清团带走了。一出院，他就被扔到了这个鬼地方，不见天日，承受着没日没夜的拷打。肃清团受够了“灰死病”，便打算拿他杀鸡儆猴，威慑那些与龙类亲近的人。  
唯一令威尔高兴的，是阿比盖尔并没有消失。现在，她还在医院里，处于昏迷状态。肃清团非常想拿阿比盖尔做研究，这种不能进行血祭、记忆缺失的龙兵器十分罕见，研究人员表示，如果能得到她，他们或许能研究出控制龙兵器的药物，毕竟龙兵器不过是武器，拥有自我意识这一点太棘手了。但是，若不能给威尔定罪，他们就没有权利把阿比盖尔作为实验对象。并且，他们找不到有力的证据来说明威尔有罪。  
因此，威尔被交给了奇尔顿，这位院长收到的命令是“让威尔认罪，不管用什么手段”。威尔不怕坐牢，但他不可能放弃阿比盖尔，所以他坚决不松口。这招来了各种刑罚，一开始还只是鞭打，随着奇尔顿的耐心渐渐耗尽、上头愈发催促，威尔经历了火刑、水刑、电刑，连指甲都被生生剥下。  
他对着奇尔顿笑起来，含糊不清地冷哼一声。  
奇尔顿直起身子，面庞因愤怒而扭曲，吼叫时连牙齿都咯咯颤抖：“你真是找死，格雷厄姆，你是不是还嫌自己这副样子不够惨？我告诉你多少遍了，只要你招，我会给你请最好的律师，你不会被判死刑。监狱里可比这儿舒服多了。……你当我容易吗？上面催得有多紧？再不从你这里掏出点什么来，我也得完蛋。我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱，只要你配合一点，大家好过。……不要再拿那种眼神看我！”  
奇尔顿暴怒地跳起，从狱卒手中接过鞭子，狠狠抽向威尔，使对方的脖颈处多了一条伤痕，血珠慢慢地沁出来。威尔皱了皱眉，这种疼痛算是轻的了。他沉默地看着奇尔顿让狱卒推来一辆小车，架子上堆满瓶瓶罐罐。他不是个巫医，无法叫出那些玻璃玩意中装的东西的名字，但他可以猜到，那大概都是精神药物。  
人类的酷刑总是从肉体到精神，而后者更具残忍意味。  
奇尔顿放开了威尔的一只手，于是威尔侧倒下去，被一个狱卒拎住。他那条被解放的手臂无力地垂着，奇尔顿将它抬起来，然后把注射器的尖头缓缓推进那只小臂的血管。威尔瑟缩了一下，他面无表情，但心中升起恐惧。药物在他的血管里流动，引发奇异的感觉，飘忽、渐冷，极不稳定。  
有人拿来了一张椅子，把威尔放在上面。现在，威尔的双手被束缚在了椅子的把手上，指尖的伤口似乎又要冒出血滴。他的意识开始恍惚，身体某个地方的阀门像是被打开了，汗液流淌。突然间，头顶上投射下刺眼的白光，将他死死罩住。他下意识地想要用手臂去挡，但双臂都动弹不得，因而只有低下头颅、闭起眼睛。  
他的下巴被奇尔顿硬掐着抬起来，眼前的眼皮在强光中显出微微透明的红色。这红色占据了视线，然后变得扭曲、厚重。有什么细长的东西朝他缠绕而来，抓住他的四肢，咬着他，一点点侵入他。他发抖起来，想要逃离这些莫名其妙的东西，于是他睁开眼睛。  
等待他的是另一个幻境。整个房间都在扭曲，墙壁溶化、变形，像蛇那样扭动着。奇尔顿的身体被挤压拉长，从腋下伸出两只形态怪异的手臂。威尔向下看，他的双脚之间蛰伏着一只硕大的黑色蜘蛛，八条粗腿上长着生硬的毛，正抬起好几只亮晶晶的眼睛望着他。  
威尔无法克制地发出一声尖叫。当一只丑陋的多眼长足古怪生物离你光裸的小腿只有半厘米、并向你张开充满黏丝的大嘴，而你正完全被缚住时，没有人不会恐惧。它吐出细丝，黏糊糊地粘在威尔的腿上。丝线里爬出白色的小蜘蛛，越来越多，并且每一只都长着很多亮晶晶的眼睛。它们顺着威尔的小腿向上爬，每一次动作都带来刺骨的痛意。  
威尔的耳边嗡嗡作响，一阵阵凄厉的尖叫响起来，愈发重叠，震耳欲聋。半溶的墙壁上显露出许多蝴蝶的尸骨，玫瑰水晶眼蝶、帝王紫蛱蝶、枯闪蝶、阿波罗绢蝶……它们都翅膀残缺，绝望地用口器啼哭，叫声不绝，层层叠叠。那是一种会把人逼疯的尖叫，像是无数容貌极美的人拼命地撕扯自己的脸、拆下自己的胳膊和腿。于是，美丽变成了没有出口的牢笼。  
光线、尖叫、绵缠不断的丝，威尔在这一切中连叫都叫不出来了。他的心跳乱七八糟，浑身痉挛，大汗淋漓。有什么东西死死抓住他的手脚，不容他脱身。他恨不得能够立刻死掉，但不可以，他要为了阿比盖尔活着。  
他真的把阿比盖尔害惨了。阿比盖尔本该过着同阿拉娜一样的生活，衣食丰足，受到众人敬畏。他当初就不该留下这个记忆残缺的龙兵器，更不应该始终不去探讨阿比盖尔究竟是谁。每次阿比盖尔试图回忆时都会头疼欲裂，他便不再要求。但那只不过是个借口，从第一次见面，他就感知出了阿比盖尔的真实身份，但潜意识里他不希望阿比盖尔想起那些事情，害怕那之后阿比盖尔会离他而去，毕竟他是这样一个身份低贱的人。  
天哪！冷意席卷了他，他迫切地渴求谁来救救他，打破这个幻境。他需要一双温柔的手，一个安稳的怀抱。他需要汉尼拔。  
汉尼拔。  
这个名字在他的脑海中回响，令他差一点儿哭出来。这一切实在是太痛苦了，他简直想要投降。但不行，他还能坚持，还能抓住摇晃的理智。他不能死，他还要告诉阿比盖尔一些真相，他还要见到汉尼拔。  
他不知道幻境持续了多久。总之，药物对他的打击远胜过肉体上的折磨。因此，奇尔顿开始没日没夜地给他下药。幻境模糊，又再次清晰，威尔看到各种不同的东西。  
暗色的三头巨人俯视他，牙齿上滴下金色的液体。  
翻沉的船。半腐烂的尸体哭嚎着爬上岸，抓住他的脚踝，浓甜的肮脏血味四溢。  
长着肉翅的女人向他走来，她浑身上下只有面部生者皮肤。他的身后长着一棵树，树皮灰褐，树梢上挂下未完全成形的胎儿。女人朝那棵树伸出双臂，笑容满面。*  
威尔简直要屈服了。他挣扎、叫喊，渴求着摆脱这些无穷无尽的幻境。地狱还有尽头呢，幻境却仿佛没有边界、永不停歇。谁来救救他，谁都好，他要死了，要死了，他连疼痛都感觉不到了。  
有一次，威尔发觉自己站在海边，海里都是血。红色的、安静的血，没有排浪和啸声，柔和而平缓。一块烧得通红的长条形烙铁穿过他的身体，他什么都没有感受到，没有滚热，没有痛苦，只有麻木，死一般的麻木。  
他意识到，这已不是他想不想活下去的问题了。这个世界不容许他活下去，起码他的种族—人类，不容许他活下去。  
他累了。

阿拉娜坐在阿比盖尔的病床旁边。白色被单下的少女一动不动，毫无知觉。她一直如此昏迷着，灵力忽强忽弱，呼吸缥缈。她的纹章被修复了，脖子上的伤疤渐渐消退。  
阿拉娜叠着双腿，无声地叹了口气，按了按太阳穴。她无助又苦闷，看着威尔在SAE备受折磨却无计可施。她用尽了自己的威望与人脉，但肃清团的领导们朝她“嗯、啊”着，一转身则对奇尔顿催迫得更加严急。她只能将心思转到阿比盖尔身上来，竭尽全力地照顾威尔的“家人”。  
她给阿比盖尔读了很多很多故事，虽然她清楚对方根本听不到，但她依旧读着，一本接着一本。她想挑一些明亮的东西，因而选了很多童话，可它们都显得那么悲伤。某篇故事里有一个非常美丽的鸟笼，宛如精致的冰厂。读到那里时，她莫名地顿住了，神思游离，想道：那么美丽的鸟笼里的鸟，是快乐的还是不快乐的？  
她摇了摇头，知道这样的反应是因为她想起了北巫。她与北巫曾有过一面之缘，对方是个黑发女子，有一双雪水般澄清的灰蓝色眼睛。那时阿拉娜正在拜访北巫的近龙人，在遥远雪国的古堡之中，北巫站在高塔之上，肌肤冷白如瓷，长裙拖曳，将手伸出窗外，让一只褐色的利喙小鸟跳入手心。  
此后不久，她就听说北巫的纹章碎了。轮回之后的北巫，竟不见踪影。现在，她看着阿比盖尔，竟觉得这女孩与北巫有几分相像。她们都带着一种清冷的淡淡忧伤。  
她翻开下一篇故事—  
从前，有一位捕蝶者在森林中遇到了这样一只蝴蝶。它刚刚羽化成蝶，有着轻银如月下溪涧的翅膜，色泽流丽、纯净。它像是来自远方的诗人，带着一个婉雅的影子。捕蝶者激动得双手颤抖，热泪盈眶，不由得感谢上苍创造了如此生灵。他舍不得用兜网，那样会伤着蝴蝶完美的翅膀。于是他准备用毒瓶。但捕到蝴蝶的前一瞬，他停住了，他舍不得这美得令人悲伤的精灵，它的翅膀还那么稚嫩，他不愿让它的第一次展翅变成绝唱。  
它飞走了，轻巧而灵动。捕蝶者追随着它，目光虔诚。这时候，不知从哪里闯出一群孩童，欢叫着抓住了蝴蝶，然后开始互相争夺。抢斗中那只蝴蝶被撕碎了翅膀，落到地上，孩子们便扫兴而走，将死去的蝴蝶踩进泥土里。  
汉尼拔发出一声叹息。他刚才想起了一个古老的故事，一个关于捕蝶者与蝴蝶的故事。他又开始想念威尔，这么多天来他不可救药地思念着威尔。有些事情是那么的无可奈何，比如那天，他只有捅伤威尔。当时，如果他带走威尔，就极其严重地违反了公约，将遭到龙族的大规模征讨；如果他将威尔安然无恙地留下，人类一定会给威尔毫无余地地安上反人类的罪名，不过两天就会把威尔斩首示众。  
所以他出了手，伤害了他的蝴蝶。当威尔跌倒的时候，他感到自己的心上被划了一刀，伤口猩红淋漓。从那之后，他一直在打听有关威尔的消息，却什么都得不到。肃清团封锁了此类信息，这令汉尼拔有非常不好的预感。他的威尔一旦出事，他一定会踏平肃清团，即使那样做可能会使他付出生命的代价。  
他知道肃清团能找到他是因为威尔指了路。他也曾怨愤悲哀，但很快他就意识到威尔一定是遭到了胁迫。虽然人类擅长说谎与伪装，但威尔是真实的，威尔不会背叛他。这一认识使得汉尼拔对肃清团大为光火。这些人类需要一个教训，不过这可以先放到一边，当务之急是找到威尔。  
他对食物都不挑剔了，两片面包一点火腿和生菜就能算一顿饭。他争分夺秒，四处奔走，一刻也不能将心思从威尔身上移开。他自责，怎么这样不警觉，竟让威尔陷入如此境地。之前他是被喜悦冲昏了头脑，威尔的蜕变使他得意忘形了。他觉得自己是个混蛋捕蝶者，只知道观赏，却忘了守护。  
因此，这一次，在找到威尔之后，他再也不会放手了。  
至死不渝。  
奇尔顿拍了拍威尔的脸。近龙人昏厥在刑椅上，面部苍白得吓人，嘴唇上毫无血色。  
奇尔顿又去摸威尔的脉搏，很乱，一会儿有一会儿没的，章法全无的节奏让奇尔顿起了一身冷汗。他转向身后的狱卒：“给他打葡萄糖了吗？叫你们给他喂药，喂了吗？！”  
“喂了，完全按您说的做的。”  
奇尔顿有点儿慌了。他看着椅子上的威尔，脸部抽搐起来。威尔可不能死啊，至少在承认自己有罪之前不能死啊，不然他奇尔顿可就活不成了！  
“去叫布朗，”奇尔顿对手下说道，尽力掩饰自己的慌张，“去给我把马修·布朗叫过来！立刻！马上！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这段描写的场景来自于一支MV：Nirvana《Heart-shaped Box》


	9. Pt.08 蜉蝣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say I say oh my my my  
> we could meat in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔杯前提下的马杯，马修单箭头。

【此Part的bgm推荐：Paradise（XOV）个人觉得这首歌和马修小哥很配，唱得很温柔，却令人隐隐心痛。】

 

 

马修看见威尔的那一刻，狠狠地在心里骂了一次肃清团。

威尔蜷在一只大型铁笼的角落里，两条腿从白色的囚袍下伸出，上面伤痕累累。他垂着头，双目紧闭，鬈发无力地耷拉着，落在瘦削的脸上。

奇尔顿还在门口站着，被马修吼了出去。“你还在这儿干什么？碍着我了！”SAE最好的药师冲他怒喊，“把人整成这个样子再扔给我，治不好怎么办？嗯？”

马修怒气冲冲地看着奇尔顿逃一般地消失了。他两步奔到威尔跟前，小心翼翼地把威尔抱出来。威尔的身体轻得吓人，皮肤毫无血色。奇尔顿简直是个疯子，马修暗骂，怎么忍心把这个蝴蝶般的人弄成这副样子。

他的时间有限，必须尽快开始治疗。威尔的额头滚烫，却浑身冰凉，极度营养不良，血液里流淌各种毒素。他将威尔安置在一边的床上，给他挂起吊瓶、缓缓注入葡萄糖，转而配药。从来不会紧张的药师这会儿手抖了，越急越做不好。他索性停下手里的活，长呼一口气，然后再次拿起试管。马修用上了他能够找到的、最有效的药材，计算比例，再极其精细地秤量、调配，最终制成几颗胶囊。

然而，他没办法让威尔把药吃下去。威尔滴水不进，无知觉地靠在他肩上，好不容易喂进去的水都从威尔唇间流出。马修犹豫半晌，将胶囊扳开，让药粉溶在水里，然后用手指撬开威尔的牙齿。他往自己嘴里倒了不少药水，接着贴住威尔的双唇，用舌头压住对方的舌根，把药一股脑儿地灌进威尔的喉咙里，并轻轻按压威尔的喉咙以保证他全部咽了下去。

马修满嘴苦味，抓起水壶，仰头吞下半壶。这时候他感到一只手拽住了他的领子。

“妈妈，我冷。”

他赶紧回过头去。威尔没有醒，埋在他怀里梦呓着，身子不住地颤抖。

“冷，妈妈，下雪了……好冷，妈妈，我想回家……”

马修手忙脚乱地扯过棉被，把威尔整个儿裹严实，将他紧紧拥在臂弯里，他的下巴扣在威尔的头顶上。“没事了，没事了，”他柔声安慰，“雪停了，没事了，我会送你回家。我还会给你点起炉子，感觉到火的温度了吗？……”

 

威尔的睫毛动了动。有一股温暖涌进他的胸膛，温柔地驱散着他体内的寒冷。他听见身体内部某个地方传来融雪的叮咚，眼前似乎燃起了一团色泽暖红的火焰。那是非常纯粹的火焰，令他想起幼时母亲点燃的壁炉。

威尔睁开眼睛。他发现自己半躺在一个陌生男子的怀里，这个人生着幽深的眼瞳。他意识到，刚才的“火焰”正来自这个男人。

马修好不容易才从那双刚刚睁开的、湖碧色的清澈眼睛中挣扎出来。他定了定神，给了威尔一个混杂着药水气味儿的诡丽微笑。

威尔愣住了。他见过这个笑容，还曾为它漏了一拍心跳。更令他惊讶的是这个男人所散发出的奇特气息。

“嘿，我叫马修，是个药师。……你还好吗？”

威尔用胳膊把自己的上半身撑起来，直直看进马修的眼睛，没有注意到自己的左手正撑在马修的腿上。“你……？”

马修一根食指竖在威尔唇前，意味深长地笑了，用口型比划道：“有监听。”他看着威尔从自己身上慢慢挪回床上，便把一只枕头靠在墙上，让威尔靠着它坐着。威尔依旧盯着他，于是马修从便签上撕下一张纸，又从口袋里拿出一支笔，把它们递给威尔。纸片被递回来时，上面写着一句问话：“你是个龙兵器？”

不笑出声来真是太难了，马修拼命克制着。他用兴奋、感动又崇敬的目光瞧着威尔，在纸条上奋笔疾书：“我果然没有看错，你真是不同凡响！”

威尔挑了挑嘴角，继续写道：“W系的？”

“没错。”

“我不会说出去。可你为什么会在这里做这些？”

马修把纸片叠好，放进贴身口袋里。“威尔，”他开口说道，“你现在需要休息。”

威尔盯着马修看了一会儿。“我想喝水，”他将目光转向桌上的水壶，“你能给我倒一点儿吗？我觉得嘴里苦得厉害。我是不是要吃点药？”

“暂时不用。”马修给他倒了一杯水。

“你会在这里呆多久？”威尔抿着水，问道。

“直到我认为你可以再次被交给奇尔顿。”马修回答，他看着威尔的目光始终热切，“你会得到一定的治疗和消息，然后再回到奇尔顿的手段中去。当然，你也有机会彻底离开那些，如果你在这段时间内承认罪行的话。”

“你只是个巫医吧？”

“你觉得我有别的目的？”

威尔虚弱地笑了笑，不置可否。

“睡吧，”马修起身查看那只吊瓶，“我说了，别想太多。过一会儿我会帮你换一只吊瓶，这个快滴完了。你饿不饿？”

威尔点点头。他怎么可能不饿，奇尔顿给他的食物少得可怜，吃下去的又在拷打与药物的作用下都被吐了出来。

“那我给你去弄点吃的。”马修说。

威尔思索着现在的自己能吃什么，将被子拉到肩头，准备躺下，却被马修叫住。

“等一下，”马修取出一罐深色药水和一些纱布，“差点儿忘了，你的手指。”他在床沿上坐下，用棉签把药水涂在威尔的指尖，再包上纱布。

威尔向后一缩，皱起眉头。

“疼吗？”

“有一点。”

“我会轻一点。这个药水非常利于指甲生长，里面还融入了我的灵力。其它伤口我已经帮你处理过了，都会很快就好的。”马修端着威尔的手，仔细涂抹。热温从他的手心源源不断地传向威尔冰冷的手。

威尔悄悄抬起眼睛，打量着马修。这个龙兵器长得很干净，嘴角上挂着若有若无的笑容，给人一种安心的感觉。威尔能感到马修的特殊气息，有些变态与危险，昭示着他绝不是个无害的存在。但就连这种扭曲感都是令威尔安心的。不知为何，他坚信马修不会害他。马修一定也犯过罪，威尔想，因为他散发着犯罪分子的气息。可是他有一些普通罪犯所没有的东西：马修像是在寻找什么。

 

必须承认，威尔很喜欢马修在他身边的感觉。马修是个专注体贴的巫医，对治疗非常用心。并且，他会给威尔煮温热香甜的软粥，或是学习东方人熬煮桂圆梨汁。有一次他还弄来了山竹，捣成细泥，再让威尔吃下去。

“奇尔顿其实下手还不算重，”威尔用小勺子舀着山竹，说道，“至少我还能吃东西，而不是只能靠输液活下去。”

马修的神情变得阴郁，他觉得这一点都不好笑。现在，他真的很讨厌奇尔顿。

“你看起来好多了，威尔。”

“是的。你要把我还给奇尔顿了吗？”

马修没有说话。通常情况下，他的任务早就完成了。这次，他夸大了威尔的病情，但也该是停止的时候了，不然怀疑就要来了。

“你依旧不打算承认？”

“决不。我还有阿比盖尔要保护。”

马修深深地注视威尔。然后，他解开白大褂，将里面的深蓝色T恤衫向上掀起，露出腹部的肌肉。

威尔睁大了眼睛。马修的腹部上有一块暗红色的纹章，纹章上是两道深刻的、触目惊心的伤痕。

“马修……”

马修松开手，理了理衣服。他再次凝望着威尔的眼睛，缓慢地靠近他。他的手掌覆上了威尔的后脑勺，嘴唇试探地碰了碰威尔的双唇，最后变成了一个温柔得令人悲伤的吻。

 

“这大概是我最后一次来看你了，威尔。”马修走进囚房，关上了门。

威尔坐在床上，一言不发。

“所以我想，有些事情该说出来了。”马修拉过一把椅子，与威尔面对面，“你肯定一直很好奇，一个龙兵器怎么会成为肃清团的药师？实际上，事实可能更奇特。我曾经杀了我的近龙人。”

威尔依然不做声。

“你应该早就感觉到了，我的灵力不稳定，这也就意味着我是个不易使用的龙兵器。我的近龙人始终觉得我在拖他的后腿。他不知道怎么掌握我的力量，就认为我是个废物。我的纹章上的伤就是拜他所赐。我憎恨这种家伙，自己弱得无法理解我，便将所有过错推给我，完全忽视我的真正力量。于是我杀了他。

“你瞧，我那不稳定的灵力使我不太像个龙兵器。我把自己装成人类，在灵力低谷时去做测试，于是别人什么都发现不了。我就这样存在着，这种生活很无聊，没有任何价值可言。但我坚信终有一天，我会找到一个能够理解我、善用我的近龙人。现在我找到了你。”

马修的眼睛像黑曜石那样闪着奇异的光芒，渴求与激烈溢于言表。威尔读着他的每一缕感情，终于开口说道：“有监听。”

“你认为是谁给这些监听器安了线、又是谁现在把它们都拆了？”

威尔笑了，笑容有点儿诡异疯狂。他的漂亮眸子非常明亮，却流露着痛苦的色彩：“听着，马修，我……”

马修制止了他。“我知道。”他说道，眼神不变，“和我签约吧，威尔，然后我送你去见汉尼拔·莱克特。”

 

威尔很长时间没有说话。待他再次开口，语气里有了些波动：“如果我要和你签约。就必须先取消与阿比盖尔的契约。”

“这需要你自己做决定。”马修顿了顿，又加上一句：“我只能助你逃出去，要去救阿比盖尔是不可能的。”

“我和你签约，然后逃出去。肃清团将获得'通缉格雷厄姆'与'研究阿比盖尔'的权利。听起来像个阴谋。”

马修沉默地看着他，等待着他的决定。

“但是我相信你，马修。”威尔卷起袖子，露出左小臂上的契约痕迹。

“你必须清楚这是场胜算极小的赌局。”

威尔笑出了声，显得有点儿可怕，又美丽异常。“我一定会赢的，”他说，“我还有张底牌。”

 

昏睡中的阿比盖尔动了动眼皮。沉梦中她感到一件很重要的东西离开了她的身体，被迫地，慢慢破碎。她惊慌，想要呼喊，想要知道威尔在哪里。

 

马修掏出怀表看了一眼：“我们的时间不多了。”

威尔站起来，扭了扭手腕。马修打开了他体内的封印，现在的威尔变回了那个敏锐迅速的近龙人。“你要什么祭品？”他问马修。

“门外走廊上的那个警卫。”马修朝门口扬了扬下巴，“没问题么？”

威尔迈开步子，在打开门的那一瞬说道：“你好像有些小看我了。”

门口的走廊里站着一个体型肥胖的警卫，浓密的胡子堆满了下巴。她正漫不经心地打着瞌睡，在看见威尔的瞬间惊得大叫起来，一只手拔枪，一只手去按警报。然而他没能快过威尔。这个囚徒一面念咒，一面冲至警卫身前，提起膝盖猛力撞落了对方手中的枪，金属物件在地上滚出很远。星光在威尔手中汇聚成一柄利剑，他干脆利落地割下了警卫的脑袋。

炸响的警报声盖过了马修的喝彩。他无奈地耸耸肩，然后向威尔伸出手。

威尔握住了那只手。他们再次盯着彼此眼中自己的倒影。

契约达成。

火热的、晃动的力量涌进威尔的身体，激得他倒退两步。马修确实过于不稳定，但威尔超凡的感知力，令他找到了那个平衡点，并努力抓紧它。视野里，马修的身影消失了，化作他手中的一把大剑，火红坚硬的剑身上刻着黑金的铭文。他的脑海里传来马修的声音：“试试看？我不会烧到你。”

威尔朝着走廊一端举起剑，那里正传来急促堆叠的脚步声。他从来没有使用过W系的龙兵器，只是知道他们拥有火与雷之力。当他挥下那一剑时，滚滚而去的火焰噬浪令他吃了一惊。熊熊烈火吞咬着半条走廊，警员们性命堪忧，更何谈穿过这面障碍。

“哇。”

“怎么样？”马修不无得意地问他。

“很棒。”

马修失语了。幸好他现在是武器的形态，不然威尔将看到他红得如同火焰的脸。他深吸一口气，然后说道：“走另外一头。我以前研究过了，知道一条相对好走的路。”

威尔在马修的指引下快速穿过走廊、用火刃在人群中砍出一道路、炸开SAE的外墙。在这期间他不曾停止念咒，因此，当他从高楼上一跃而下时，身后展开一双星光色的巨翼——远墟星骸的亚居拉之翼*。

“不要落地！”马修喊道，“尽量飞高一点！W系的龙兵器有空战优势！”

不用马修说，威尔也知道这一点。然而，一面使用龙兵器一面施展法术本不是容易的事情，威尔不清楚自己还能撑多久。他需要速战速决。“马修，”他问道，“如果我们现在进行血祭，逃脱的几率有多大？”

“你不能在这种情况下和我进行血祭！那样你的体力会严重消耗，并且我的血祭非常不易控制！”

“我会成功的。回答我，马修。”

“……百分之九十。”

威尔猛收双翼，如同云雀一般向远处疾驰。他在刀刃上划破自己的手指，让血液滴落在剑身的纹章上，口中咏唱。霎时间，天色乍暗，惊雷滚滚而落，在威尔与肃清团之间形成光芒灼目的巨网。袭来的子弹与灵子圣箭在一道道雷电中悲鸣着化作焦黑的碎片。一名士兵朝威尔架起火箭炮。他旁边的长官忽然意识到不好，大叫着“别开炮”扑过去，却晚了一步。火箭弹在阴暗的空中扯出长长尾痕，撞上巨雷，炸出一片金红。

“我真不知道肃清团为什么要给W系龙兵器送来火种。”马修不由得笑了。他的近龙人悬停在空中，毫不犹豫地举起了剑。爆炸处的火焰向剑柄流燃，威尔摆下剑的那一刻，SAE的人们看见雄狮鬃毛般的火浪铺天盖地而来，夹杂着暴怒的雷声。

 

他们在怀明海降落。威尔松开手，让马修变回人形。“我们可以到我之前住的地方去休息一下，”他对马修说，“在肃清团看来，我不可能回家去。不过，也不能久留，肃清团总会找到这里的。”

这座房子已不能被称为“家”了。它空空荡荡，四壁冰冷，无声的物件上落了一层灰。威尔和马修席地而坐，大口喘气。马修从口袋里掏出一瓶药丸，递给威尔：“你还好吗？”

“好。”威尔咕哝了一声。他的注意力在屋内巡游。这里有一些灵力残留，大概是两天前留下的，是他极为熟悉的气息。

威尔突然站了起来，呼吸急促。

“他来过这儿。”

“谁？”

“汉尼拔。”

他来来回回地四处走动，抓住每一丝气息。他眼神恍惚，步履有些跌撞，像一只受了刺激的猫，简直不知所措。

“他在找我……他怎么……他会去肃清团，他急坏了……我得回去，我得——”

马修扑过去死死抓住威尔的双肩，迫使他停下走动、看向自己。“放轻松，好好想想，”他盯住威尔失神颤抖的大眼睛，“他不会去肃清团的。现在你逃了出来，肃清团一定大加宣传、到处通缉你，因此他会知道的。他知道你在找他，那他就不会再到处找你，而是在你所知道的地方等你。冷静下来，好吗？”

威尔渐渐安静，咬着嘴唇，眼里微亮着水光。过了好久，他才重新开口：“我真的很对不起你，马修。”

马修捏着他的肩的手松了一些。

“你从我这里得不到任何东西。我……我只是在利用你。我也不想这样，但我……”

马修深深地看着威尔。“我什么都不想要。”他说，“我只是想找到自己存在的意义。我们都是鹰，单独的鹰会被一群杂鸟限制、甚至禁锢，但如果我们联合，就可以胜过那些俗雀；这就是我的目的。我只要你理解我，将我的力量发挥到极致，就够了。”

威尔似乎还想说点什么，最终还是保持了沉默。他转进厨房，找出一只杯子，在水池里洗了洗，然后接了点水，把药丸服下。“好像还有一点冰冻的鱼。”他对马修说。

于是他们找出那些鱼，架起锅子，用马修的能力生了火，一面煮鱼一面等待体力恢复。天色已暗，火光在墙壁上跳动，摇晃着他们的影子。威尔的睫毛变成了金色，身体显得更为脆弱。

“怀明海是你的家乡？”马修咬了一口鱼肉。

“是的。你是从西边来的？”

“没错。我杀了自己的上一任近龙人后，才到北方来的。”

“你的纹章……”

“那家伙接不到任务，在酒吧里听见江湖医生说'龙兵器的纹章可以卖个好价钱'，就冲回来拿了把刀想割下我的纹章。他喝得太醉了，没刺稳，反而割在了纹章上。然后我就把他烧成灰了。”

马修转过头来看向威尔，这个人类的眼睛里总带着美丽的忧伤，现在，这种忧伤更加浓重了。

“他刺中我的那一瞬，我觉得有点儿想笑，”马修把鱼骨架丢到一边，喉咙里发出一阵轻笑，“看着红色的灵子从自己的纹章里流出来，那感觉真奇怪。”

他受到突如其来的撞击，被一股冲击扑倒在地。威尔跪在他身上，一只手按住他，另一只手解开他的外套扣子，然后一把掀起他的毛衣，使他腹部的纹章暴露在空气中。

纹章的颜色更浅了，伤疤比之前明显了许多，威尔能感到力量正在从那两道裂缝中缓缓地不断流失。他抬眼，望着马修的脸：“你疯了。”

马修的声音中依然带着笑意：“猜猜我还能活多久？”

“你的纹章正在破碎，如果你继续战斗，它破碎的速度会越来越快。你在消失。”

“我的时间早就不多了。”马修撑起身子，威尔顺势滑落到一边。“这纹章总在破碎，每一天我都离消失更进一步。”他语气平淡，像是在说别人的事情，“我总在想，老天，我该不会就这么度过一生吧？我的那么多潜能，就任它们消失？所以，遇到你的那一刻，我真的感谢上苍。至少让我心无遗憾地消失吧？”

他的尾音被一阵骇人的、咯咯嚓嚓的碎冰声打断。尖锐的冰凌从天花板上刺下，扎入地面，一时间尘屑飞舞，呛得威尔连连咳嗽。马修护住他在地上打了几个滚，避开那些致命的冰。

“肃清团！该死的，他们还带了N系的龙兵器！”马修咬牙切齿，谁都知道如此冰天雪地的环境里，N系龙兵器优势惊人。更令他焦急的是，他那多愁善感又容易自责的近龙人这会儿不知道在想些什么。

他眼睁睁地看着肃清团团员破门而入。马修咽了口唾沫，捏了捏自己的手腕。至少，他还能堵上纹章，弄个屏障保护威尔。

他差一点儿就这么做了。敌人朝他们举起冰枪，他们无处可逃。这时候，威尔伸手抓住了马修的小臂。

“带我出去。”

火焰从房屋的一角喷炸而出，高温使得空气都出现了融热的波动。

“我会让他们看好了，马修，我会让所有人知道你究竟是位什么样的龙兵器。”

 

他们逃进森林，身后一片火光冲天。在极寒的北方与N系龙兵器交战实在不易，马修处处受到压制。

威尔停下来，扶着一棵树喘息。他耗费了太多的体力，头脑发晕，四肢乏力。肃清团一时半会儿不会追上来，他们要抓紧这些时间休息与前进。

马修暂归人形，为了让威尔靠在他肩头歇息。他的肤色变浅了许多，微微透明。这不是个好兆头。

“离目的地还有多远？”

威尔枕着马修的肩窝，大口喘气，眼帘低垂。“快了。等我们到那里，你先保持沉默、让我和汉尼拔谈谈，好吗？”

马修将手指温柔地梳进威尔的卷发：“没那个必要。到了之后，你就可以和我解约了。我不想给你带来麻烦。”

“不，我做不到。”

“别滥用你的感情，威尔，我不过是件兵器。”

威尔猛然抬头，眼睛里流动着马修从未见过的情绪。“别把自己当成武器，”他一字一顿地说道，“你也是有情感的。你，你们龙兵器，不是什么随随便便就可以扔掉的武器。我绝不会利用了你的价值就舍弃你。”

马修轻轻地叹了口气。他们不再说话，安静地互相依偎着，直到体能恢复了一些。威尔站地来的时候，马修等待着再次变成大剑。然而威尔没有向他伸出手。

“你消失得越来越快了，必须在以人形休息一会儿。别……你要是再这么下去，我就不得不把自己的灵力分给你了。你知道，人类与龙兵器之间的灵力传递是会浪费很多的。”

马修只好苦笑地跟着威尔往前走。他们一步一步地踩在积雪上，腿部刮过低矮的灌木，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。空气里弥漫着松针与雪泥的气味，四周寂静却蛰伏着危险。

威尔忽然加快脚步：“他们来了。”

“使用我。”

“暂时不，”威尔开始奔跑，“有个法术在这里很适用。”他念咒，那咒语马修听不懂，却觉得它像是一场恸哭。

远墟星骸的安德柔美妲之泪*。

星光之雨从天而降，泼洒淋漓。它的悲伤痛穿了肉体，于是当它滴落在树枝上时，积雪被琥珀色的液滴包裹着、化作利刃再次下落。安德柔美妲的眼泪能够将被它所触及的水分变为利器。人鱼滴泪成珠，而这场哭泣是致命的。

N系的龙兵器也无法控制被星神之泪浸染的冰雪。肃清团被一场幽灿的死亡之雨拦住了去路，他们试图用法术为自己设起屏障，但普通的屏障不能阻挡那些袭击。

威尔和马修跑出去很远，但还不够远。他们不敢停步，在雪地里一脚深一脚浅地尽力向前。忽然间威尔发出一声短促轻微的尖叫，身子侧倒，他撑住一棵树，勉强站稳。

“威尔？！”

威尔掐住胸口的衣物，心脏的下一次跳动痛得他眼前闪过一阵白光。这个术效果极佳，但所要的代价高昂：施术者必须忍受星神的悲伤，这种泪如尖刀的悲伤。其实，施术者可以用自身法力减轻这样的负面影响，但威尔本身的悲伤过多了。他在忧愁的河水中浸泡了太久，因而无法减缓再加的痛苦。

他抬起眼，咬了咬牙：“我们走。”

马修半扶着他，继续向前。他们的速度下降了一些，但没有关系。雨幕仍然将他们与肃清团隔开。

离汉尼拔的迷宫不远了，他们都会没事的。

然而威尔忽地停住脚步，神色惊恐不安。马修忙问他怎么了。

“我们快到了。”

“是的，再坚持一下。”

“可我不能让肃清团知道汉尼拔住所的准确位置。”

他们一起愣在原地。

肃清团知道汉尼拔的大致所在，但不能确认。现在，如果威尔不毁掉他的行迹，肃清团很有可能将汉尼拔定位。

这绝对不可以发生。

“不，威尔，”马修的呼吸急促起来，“你会吃不消的。”

“我不管。”

“就算你要这么做，也必须用我。但那样你依然会吃不消。”

“我不管。”

“威尔！！”

“我不管！”威尔吼道，“龙兵器马修听令，在近龙人准许之前，禁止行动！”

他们之间的契约将马修死死揪住，他被钉在原地动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着威尔闭目念咒。他挣扎，却毫无用处。龙兵器越忠诚，契约的力量就越大，马修无法脱困。他只有大叫，发疯般地喊叫，威尔充耳不闻。他的近龙人向他们来的方向伸出一只手，手掌立起，所有法力聚集于掌心。

全天八十八星，听孤皇之号令，温酒壮行，枭吾敌之首级。

远墟星骸的诸皇圣葬。

看守赫斯皮莱斯花园的蛟龙终于梦醒，它面前的巨焰中凤凰涅槃而出；它们被潘的笛声所召唤。奥赖温的死成了阿尔忒弥斯的无底深渊，女神的悲愤在猎谷间回荡。这时候，穹宇间的风吹鼓了伊阿宋的船帆，奥利翁的残忍则是众神的剑。*

传说中，星皇的战斗后没有胜者，只留下了墓碑无数。现在，大地震颤，腥风血雨中威尔面前的一切都被毁坏、然后更改。同时，威尔受到不可形容的反蚀，浑身筋骨似要全部炸裂。术式完成之际，他无声地尖叫，昏厥在马修怀里。

“天哪……”

马修面前是一片被完全更换的景色，好像一只经过了混沌转换的魔方。空气里飘浮着丝丝缕缕的血腥味，肃清团的人估计已经……

一支箭正中马修的左臂。

“还没完。”

看见那个穿制服的男子时，马修明白了人类的恐怖。肃清团团员们耗尽生命架起屏障，保住了他们的领队，以完成任务。

“格雷厄姆是张地图，有了他，我们可以找到开膛手切萨皮克。为了人类的安全，我们必须杀死每一条龙。”

马修看了看怀里的威尔，伸手拔下臂膀上的箭。“这可真是太糟了，”他说道，挑起一个微笑，“我不关心人类，我只关心威尔。”

“没有近龙人的龙兵器只是废物。”

“不是的，”火焰从马修的伤口里涌出，“如果他赌上纹章的话。”

 

火。

远古时人类是那般畏惧火，将其视若神明。但当他们学会了使用火，火就渐渐变得不起眼了。然而火依然是危险的，从你身后裹住你，撕咬你，烫裂你的肌肤，熔化你的骨骼。而你，只有尖叫。

可是这些火不会伤害你，它只会保护你。它可以为你燃尽自己，在蒸腾的高温中熊熊燃烧，听见自己的生命噼啪作响。它的四肢都是金色的了，啊，通透明媚的金色，向上，向上，再向上，触及天际，烧毁云彩。它会痛吗？会害怕吗？就这样看着自己的身形一点点破碎？它的眼眶是滚热的，那里流不出泪水，只有白气缈然。可是这一切都没有关系，毫无关系，因为你在它身后，你很安全。会给你带去危险的事物在它手中化为充满腥焦气味的灰烬，它的视线也开始模糊。

金色。它的视线里只剩下金色了。当然，还有你。

它的心如太阳般燃烧。*

它爱你。

马修的火爱你，威尔。

 

威尔睁开眼睛。他看着马修。黑发青年坐在他身旁，身体呈半透明，并且越来越淡。

他想伸出手去触摸马修，但他没有力气。于是他只能看着，嘴唇颤抖。

马修冲他笑着。那个熟悉的、诡丽的笑容。他开口，声音那么轻，像是来自另一个世界。

“你知道蜉蝣吧？那个活不过一天的物种。我可活过一天了，并且是作为真正的我活着。你说的对，我的纹章在不断破碎，我也知道自己的时间不多。但是我不后悔。

“蜉蝣在它那短暂的生命里奔波着，来来回回，好像一点儿意义都没有，因为它留不下什么。可是它心甘情愿，它要找到一份安宁，那将是它所有奔波的最好报偿。

“你是我的安宁，威尔。看着你的眼睛，我就能感到安宁。你让我彻底发挥了我的价值、燃烧了我所拥有的一切。我因此而安宁。能找到一个可以为之倾尽所有的存在，是一件令我非常安宁的事。为挚爱付出的时候，我能感到自足，感到圆足。

“你让我觉得蜉蝣的一生充满了意义，威尔。

“所以答应我一件事好吗？不要为我哭泣，不，绝对不要。你如果流泪，我就不得安宁了。找到汉尼拔，好好活着。

“威尔。”

他伏在威尔身上时已经轻得不能被威尔所感知到了。最后一个吻，温暖的，碎裂的，毫无分量的，像是一个古老故事里人鱼化作的泡沫，消失在明澈的空气里。

威尔静静地躺在雪地里，望着冬夜的满天繁星。它们的光很冷，不似艳红的火光。

他将一只小臂遮在了眼前。

“马修……”

 

[ I say I say oh my my my   
We could meet in paradise   
Every time you close your eyes   
\---Paradise ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *亚居拉：天鹰座
> 
> 安德柔美妲：仙女座Andromeda。
> 
> 全天八十八星：有兴趣的姑娘可以去百度一下，那一段“阿尔忒弥斯”什么的都来自那些星座的传说。
> 
> “它的心如太阳般燃烧”：源自《In the darkness》-Dead By Sunrise 的一句歌词My heart burns like the sun.


	10. Pt.09 朔方的鸟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北巫再临

威尔做了个梦。

他站在一片繁盛的花田里，四周阳光灿烂，空气里充满了碎金色。阿拉娜就在离他不远的地方，唇色嫣红，宛如花田里的花。

“这是你原本的生活，”她说，她的声音柔和而温暖，“也是你该有的生活。还记得吗？十多年前，我们刚刚签约时的日子？”

他记得。那些时光明媚得好似大片大片的向日葵，他天真而无畏，对自己的能力坚信不疑，拥有无限可能性。

“你还可以回到那种生活，威尔，回到我这里来。杀了汉尼拔，取回你在肃清团的一切。”

他笑了，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我回不去了。我不是从前那个我，而我们生来就是不契合的。你是南姬，是南国的圣主，出生时有着百花的祝福。但我是个北方的'灰死病'之子，鲜花烂漫不是我真正想要的东西。”

他看见阿拉娜的表情黯淡下去，红唇不再明艳。“你想要什么？”她的音调有些破碎，“你是个人类，你不可能得到那些。那些都只能是罪。”

一瞬间天崩地裂，土壤翻起，被泥土沾染的花瓣横飞。混乱中威尔站到了悬崖之上，脚下是万丈深渊，赤红的岩浆在那里涌动。

“她说的不错，你要怎么得到那些？”马修的声音从他身后传来，“你若是追寻本心，肃清团定会一路追杀。他们终会杀了你，哦，连同汉尼拔一起杀死。”

威尔转过身，面向马修。火焰在马修身上燃烧着，啃噬着他的血肉。

“瞧瞧，”马修举起他那只已被烧焦的手，“我已经为你而死了。下一个为你而死的会是谁？这世界不容你，威尔，你会死，很多存在会因你而死。这样好吗？想想看，你到底要怎样活着？”

峭壁下的熔浆发出一声悲鸣。

“火解决问题的方式最简单：同归于尽。把万物烧死了，自己也燃尽了。管它呢，是不是？一口气都杀了，全部都杀了，什么肃清团，什么龙类，都和你一起消失了，也就什么都没有了。”

“这不对，现实中的你希望我好好活着。不该是这种解决方式。”威尔话音未落，脚下石面裂开，白色的刺眼光芒吞没了所有。当威尔再次站稳时，他发现自己身处一片辽阔的雪原。雾气沾湿了他的睫毛和头发，远处飘来若有若无的钟声。地上袅袅地开着曼珠沙华，蓝得明亮饱满，像是一盏盏雾灯，向前方蜿蜒。

他顺着花朵向前走去。

凛冽的天光倾泻而下，拨开缈雾，露出一个人影。她有着黑色长发，手里执着一支蓝色曼珠沙华。

“阿比盖尔？”

她朝威尔笑了笑，一个极浅的微笑。深青色的纹章覆在她的脖颈上，图案是一只远古的眼睛，一如千万年前雪地住民的晚祷。

“你不是阿比盖尔。”

“我是北巫。”

“很抱歉，让你困了那么久。我该早点告诉阿比盖尔她就是北巫的。”

“该来的事终究会来。你没有错，威尔。”

她弯下腰，把那支花放在积雪上。浓蓝的汁液从花瓣中滴出，缓缓流淌。

“一千五百年了，自从第一代北巫诞生，已经一千五百年了。这十五个世纪我一直过得那样冰冷寂寞。第一代的'我'不懂得如何控制寒冷，一切被我触碰的事物都会结冰。第二代的时候，'我'遇到了一个很温柔的近龙人，但我们签约的时候，她无法忍受'我'的寒冷，因而死去了。第三代，'我'安静地度过了许多年，直到肃清团找到'我'，要求'我'帮助他们屠龙。于是'我'和一名近龙人签约了，住在被冰雪拥围的古堡里，在需要时出去，让冰上落满龙类的血。有一天'我'累了，作为一件武器而存在真是很累。然后'我'自刎了。”

威尔一言不发地听着。北巫蹲在他面前，用手指轻抚一朵花的花瓣。

“第四代的'我'，也就是阿比盖尔，积蓄了太多的寒冷，因而不愿想起真实的自我。或者说，北巫始终不知道自己的寒冷该为谁而用。然而阿比盖尔遇见了你。威尔·格雷厄姆，这么多年来，你让我第一次听见了体内融雪的叮咚。”

“大约是因为我也觉得很冷。”

“是啊，是啊。我们同病相怜，总在彼此寻找慰藉。可是你给予得太多了，这样你还剩什么呢？你似乎在看低自己，唉，亲爱的，要知道你值得所有温暖。每做一个决定，你都会犹豫，害怕给爱你的存在带去伤害。别管那么多了，想要什么，就去要，你不能如此纠结，否则终将一无所获。”

她站起来，给了威尔一个拥抱。“好啦，你该醒了，”她的笑容悠远安宁，“别担心阿比盖尔，她会和你设想的一样，在没有人知道她是北巫的情况下真正醒来，然后全身而退。现在把所有注意力都放到自己身上吧，你欠自己太多了。”

漫天雪舞迷蒙了威尔的双眼。他从这个深长的梦境里醒来，感到被热水包围的温暖。

他看见了自己赤裸的身体，坐在木质的澡盆中，在肃清团留下的伤痕一览无余。有个存在坐在澡盆旁的凳子上，一只强健的胳膊正绕在他的肩上，他抬起睫毛，看向那条胳膊的主人。

汉尼拔。

威尔几乎跃出了水面。他猛地探身向上，双臂死死搂住汉尼拔的脖颈，不由分说地吻住汉尼拔的嘴唇。他浑身颤抖，身上的水打湿了汉尼拔的衣襟。他顾不了许多，发疯般地拼命亲吻汉尼拔，直到近乎窒息。

然而他没有得到回应。汉尼拔的反应过于冷淡，使他着了慌。他的双手绝望地搭在汉尼拔身上，皮肤一点点失去温度。

“汉尼拔……”

他听起来太破碎了。实际上，他整个人都太破碎了。他额前的碎发、苍白的面色、颤抖的瞳孔和乱七八糟的表情使他看上去令人心碎。他读见了汉尼拔眼里浓重而无法消退的悲伤与疼痛。

“你怎么了，威尔？到底发生什么了？你浑身上下都是一个陌生龙兵器的味道。阿比盖尔怎么了？”

汉尼拔不再能看见威尔的脸。对方的手指掐进他衣服的褶皱里，把脸埋在他胸前，一动不动，渐渐发出无助的抽泣声。

“我不知道，汉尼拔…天哪…我觉得我快死了，他、他们……那些鞭子也好，药物也好，我觉得垮掉了……不是的，我不想…可是我没有办法，我只能暂时放弃阿比盖尔，然后马修一路带我到这里，然后、然后他…他死了……我告诉自己要撑着，为了阿比盖尔撑下去，但后来我意识到，为了阿比盖尔我做不到那么多，我只是…只是……”

他开始哭泣，不可遏制的痛哭。伤痛与悲怨冲垮了他最后的防堤，在汉尼拔面前奔涌而出。他从来没有哭得这样厉害过，好像要把这么多年来隐忍着的所有疼痛全部发泄出来。

“想见你！我想见你！”威尔失声哭喊，“我根本……不！我不想死，就算要死，至少……至少让我死在你手里……”

“够了！威尔！”汉尼拔将威尔的整个上半身扯进怀里。他的声音发颤，如此露骨地充斥着忧虑，并且夹杂了恐惧。是的，开膛手切萨皮克的恐惧。

“你不会死，你绝对不会死，”他一遍一遍地说道，不断地吻着威尔又湿又乱的卷发，“我不会让你死。你在这儿，你很安全。一切都会好起来的。威尔，威尔，别哭了，够了，你吃不消的。你伤得太厉害了，过于虚弱，而且在发低烧。所以你不能再这样哭下去了，好吗？”

他几乎慌了。在米莎死去之后，他以为自己再也不会感到慌乱了。他的状态早已超越了麻木，再没有震颤心灵的情感，他是比神更为冷酷的。但现在他临近手足无措，除了紧紧抱住威尔简直什么都做不了。好在怀里的人慢慢恢复了平静，小声地抽噎着。

“好了，威尔，水已经冷了。出来吃点东西。你饿吗？想吃什么？”

威尔没有回答。他累了，需要安静一会儿。汉尼拔把他抱起来，替他擦干身子、穿上干燥舒适的衣物。他无力地把头靠在汉尼拔的肩窝，眼角通红，神情却安稳了许多。

“你在这儿。”他低声说。

“是的。”

“你会原谅我吗？我告诉了他们你的位置……”

“我从来没有怪罪于你。”

威尔轻轻地叹了一口气，听起来像是在卸下重担后的微笑。“我饿了，”他说，“我想喝乌骨鸡汤，就是你第二次到我家去时做的那个。”

汉尼拔低下头去吻他的睫毛，唇边挂着笑意：“我正巧给你煮了那个。吃点东西，好好睡一觉，等你醒过来，会发现一切都是完美的。”

 

肃清团的车队在公路上匀速行驶，最中央是一辆龙兵器专用运载车。阿比盖尔就坐在那辆车的后车厢里，等待着被送至特殊研究所。

她对自己的未来毫不在意，似乎那个将被人宰割的并不是她。就在一天前，她终于醒来，发现自己与威尔的契约消失了。

“威尔已经死了。”奇尔顿对她说。

万念俱灰。

这时候一个声音在她的脑海中呼唤，她打了个激灵。汉尼拔在用冰晶与她对话。

“……威尔在我这里，他很好，只是需要大量休息……听我说的去做，很快我就会去接你……”

阿比盖尔双腿盘坐，眼睛异常明亮。她用右手虎口掐住自己的左手腕，合上了眼睛。

“来吧，好好想想，”她坚定不移地对自己说道，“你必须想起来你到底是谁。”

 

盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯吞下一大口劣酒，瞪着布满血丝的眼睛，擦了擦他的枪。

“没救啦。”他说。

阿比盖尔拿余光瞧着他，大部分注意力漫无目的地四处漂浮。这间房子里摆满了鹿角，尖锐的、古钝的、灰白的、带有黄色斑点的……气味不太好闻，混杂着烟味与血腥味。

他们没救了，肃清团已把这里团团围住，即将破门而入。这是预料之内的事，自从第一次杀人，霍布斯就看见了今天。

“至少我教会了你狩猎。”霍布斯将一支猎枪扔给阿比盖尔，“拿着，龙兵器，这儿交给你了，我到阁楼上去。”

“不用我吗？”阿比盖尔问她的近龙人。

“你连血祭都不能进行，不如一把猎枪。”

她用围巾挡住自己的纹章，沉默不语。待到肃清团在周围引发一连串的爆炸时，她略微抖了一下。

有人在门外撞动。

她端起猎枪。

门被撞开了。

她扣动扳机。

一枪，一枪，又是一枪。她的速度那么快，闯入者根本来不及反应。她的确很弱，但她拥有冰点般的敏锐与精准。有个法巫朝屋内投进一个红色光球，她就地打了个滚，躲开爆炸，瞄准了那人的心窝，然后毫不犹豫地开枪。

她不知道自己为什么要这么做。她不想保护霍布斯，即使霍布斯是她的近龙人。霍布斯在雪地里捡回了她，又把她拽进了地狱。看着自己的近龙人捕食人类是什么感觉？阿比盖尔说不清。她只是看着，不支持，也不制止。她觉得这样活着毫无意义，但她还不想消失。冥冥之中，她似乎有件丢失了的东西必须找回，所以她不能消失。

攻击停了下来。一个人类进入了她的视野。他没有穿肃清团团服，生着黑色卷发和蓝绿色眼镜。他的身上散发着一种陌生又熟悉的气息。

她放下了猎枪。

他应该也是来杀她的，但当他们四目相对时，他愣住了。最后他说：“你不该死在这里。”

“我也不想就此消失，但没有人会救我。”

他局促不安地舔了舔嘴唇。“我不配救你，我是'灰死病'。”

“我不比你好多少。”

奇怪，不过第一次见面，他们却觉得彼此竟是如此相似。

“和我签约，我会救你。”他说得坚定，又非常悲伤。他大概连自己都救不了，却无法放下一个与自己类似的存在。他们都是生活在阴暗中的存在，心跳同步。

阿比盖尔深吸一口气。她能感到霍布斯已经从阁楼上瞄准了这个近龙人。

“我叫阿比盖尔，是个N系的龙兵器。我不能进行血祭。”

“那没有关系。我叫威尔，威尔·格雷厄姆。告诉我你所要的祭品。”

上方，霍布斯手指下的扳机开始移动。

阿比盖尔向威尔伸出手。

“我要盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯的性命。”

 

她想起来了，什么都想起来了。她是北巫，是北方的圣主，却因为拒绝自身的寒冷，丧失了记忆。威尔早已看出这一点，但为了让她避免悲伤，迟迟不曾说出。

可是，她能够接受了，为了威尔，为了她想要的一切，她需要体内深处的真实力量。

 

“奇尔顿院长！出事了！那个龙兵器……”

她从地上站起来。

“她的道格玛指数一直在上涨！涨得太高了！”

她挣开束缚。

“……逼近临界值了！这是四方圣主才会有的指数啊！！”

她握住铁栅栏，所触之处，皆被冰冻，然后脆裂成碎屑。寒气朝四面八方涌开，穿过道道走廊，暗色的墙壁上爬满光滑的冰纹。迈出步子，踩下，于是地面也结冰了，步伐留下浅浅纹路，花瓣般旋转绽放。

没有人能够拦住她。举向她的枪管被冻裂，子弹在离她不远的地方变成一朵冰花。她冷冷地看着那些血液都快要结冰的人，问道：“奇尔顿在哪里？”

 

带有契约的龙兵器无法随意使用能力，但不受契约束缚的就不一样了。虽然他们的能力只有在与近龙人血祭时才能发挥到极致，不过一位没有契约的圣主，凭一己之力完全可以摧毁这座小型研究所。

奇尔顿冷汗直流，被几个士兵保护着一路向外。他现在只想赶紧逃离这里、回到安全的SAE。

一片冰羽落在他面前。

冰雪的花藤缠住了士兵们的腿脚，寒气顺着他们的血管缓慢上升，在他们的心脏处开出一朵冰瓣的曼珠沙华。奇尔顿在这一片冷艳的浅色景致中浑身颤栗，双腿一软，瘫坐在地上。

“别…别杀我！我只是按照上级的要求办事而已！威尔的事，不是我的错！！”

阿比盖尔凝视着他，抬起一根食指，指尖闪出一道白光，击中奇尔顿的心窝。对方猛地一颤，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“渐冻术，”她解释道，“你的身体会一点点结冰，从四肢开始，慢慢地只剩下大脑在运转，最后彻底死去。你可以去找W系的西君，她的火之力或许能够帮到你。但你也知道，北巫之寒与西君之炎在同一人体内相撞，会导致什么后果。”

她撇下尖声咒骂的奇尔顿，来到研究所外的空地上。汉尼拔正向这里走来。

“来，我们回家。”

一只伯劳鸟从她头顶“嘎”地一声飞过，她好像听见了霍布斯的声音：“家？你以为你会有家？一千五百年，一千五百年的时光还没有让你这个北巫懂得世界有多么冷？”

她朝伯劳鸟露出微笑。

“那些是北巫的记忆，而我，是阿比盖尔。现在，我要回家了。”

 

威尔在空荡荡的古堡里寝食难安。

该死的汉尼拔你上哪儿去了？去找阿比盖尔了吗？为什么现在还没有回来？虽然你和阿比盖尔都足够强大，但是肃清团也不是吃素的啊！你怎么还不回来？你可别，千万别——

“哦天哪！”他发出焦虑的低喊，揪住自己的头发。

他已经在大门口守了不知多久，缺乏营养的身体微微发冷，却又什么都吃不下。他抱着汉尼拔的大衣眯了一会儿，又心焦得无法入眠。现在他认真地考虑着要不要出去打探情况。

大门锁芯里传来咔嗒声。

威尔被冻在了原地，眼睛一眨不眨地盯住那扇门。似乎过了一个世纪，它才缓缓打开。

阿比盖尔径直扑向他，双臂绕住他的脖子，放声大哭。

“我以为你已经死了！你知道我有多害怕吗！你们人类真是…真是太脆弱了……”

威尔的眼眶湿润了。他把脸贴近阿比盖尔浓密的长发，抬眼看向站在门口的汉尼拔。“谢谢你。”他喃喃，被眼泪哽噎得再说不出一句话。

“我答应过你，等你醒来，一切都会很完美。”

“不，还差了一点儿，”阿比盖尔轻柔地推开威尔，“还差一个契约。”

“可是我不知道自己还有什么可以献祭给你。”

阿比盖尔看看汉尼拔，转回头继续直视威尔的眼睛：“时间，你作为人类的时间。我希望你放弃'人类的时间'，这会导致我也付出一定的代价，最终我们将会拥有'龙的时间'，也就是活得和龙类一样长。”

如果威尔答应，那将意味着他再也不是一名人类了，也不是龙，什么都不是，就是个异类。然而他早就在精神上是一名异类了，若能换得千年的自在生活，种族又算得了什么？

“和我签约吧，阿比盖尔。”


	11. Pt.10 盛猎之舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狩猎前的第一声号角。  
> 吾爱啊。

汉尼拔将阿比盖尔领进属于她的房间，待她睡着了，才缓步下楼。威尔在洗澡。屋子里出奇的安宁，火精石的热气让整座古堡温暖舒适。窗外的雪已经停了。汉尼拔给自己倒了小半杯红酒，在沙发上坐下，深深叹了口气。

所有战斗都已结束了，威尔和阿比盖尔都在这里。他们很安全，肃清团不可能找到这儿。汉尼拔心中多了一份温柔的踏实感，使得他对着杯中的涟漪微笑起来。

水声停了，然后是“吱呀”的开门声，接着脚步声靠近了客厅。汉尼拔抬起头，差一点儿因眼前的一幕而打翻酒杯。  
还好，他的克制力足够强。

威尔有些瑟缩地站在客厅门口，一只手紧紧抓住墙壁边缘，半垂着脑袋，耳垂通红，羞涩得不敢抬起头来。他穿着汉尼拔的一件白色礼服衬衫，也仅穿了一件衬衫，尚未擦干的水顺着他苍白的双腿往下滑。

“威尔……”

近龙人深呼吸，鼓足勇气，快步走向汉尼拔。当汉尼拔把酒杯放在茶几上时，威尔跨坐到了他的大腿上。

威尔颤抖着睫毛，用清澈的湖青色眼瞳望着汉尼拔，脸上蒙着一层薄薄的绯红。“吻我。”他要求道，感到一只有力的手攀上了他的腰部。

汉尼拔捏住他的下巴，和他接吻。威尔刮了胡子，干净柔软的面庞使他看起来小了好几岁。现在，汉尼拔的舌头在他的口腔中攻城略地，攫走每一个角落里的甜蜜。威尔的背部在衬衫下弓起一个好看的弧度，更突显了他细瘦的腰部。衬衫从他肩头滑落，露出堪称美艳的锁骨。

“威尔，”汉尼拔放开他，看着他湿漉漉的眼神和鲜红的嘴唇，“你这是在玩火自焚。”

“那就烧死我吧。”

下一分钟威尔就被死死按在了地毯上，衬衫被扔在一边，裸露的身体微微发抖。汉尼拔健壮的身躯压在他的背上，笔直厚重的外裤面料摩擦着他的臀部。他侧头后望，瞥见汉尼拔炽热贪婪的目光灼烧着他的蝴蝶骨。

“你不知道你有多么甜美，”汉尼拔的声音因情欲而沙哑，他的舌尖在威尔颈后游走，“你的味道甜得不讲道理，所有闻到你的龙都会渴望把你变成极品佳肴。”

“那你想吃了我吗？”威尔迷蒙地看了汉尼拔一眼。

“我要把你拆吃入腹，吃得干干净净，”汉尼拔含住威尔的耳垂，龙类的野性与戾气凶狠地溢出，“连骨头都不剩下。”

威尔发出难耐的呻吟。这时候汉尼拔的右手来到了他的胸前，修长的手指在他的乳尖上玩味地打转。只是轻轻一触，威尔就哭喊出声，无助地想要蜷起身子，却被汉尼拔压得无法动弹。那根手指毫不留情地划过他的皮肤，在小腹处稍作停留，继续一路向下，直到把威尔的阴茎握住。

他的手指掐紧了身下的地毯。天哪，天哪……汉尼拔一下一下地套弄着他，把玩着，从双球到柱身，再是对铃口的挑逗，那种戏弄令威尔欲仙欲死。电流从他最脆弱的地方一阵阵抽搐而出，他极为羞耻地靠近高潮，汉尼拔却在这时狠捏了一把。

“不！”威尔啜泣地尖叫，“求求你……”

“求我什么？”

威尔无法回答，汉尼拔也不求回答。威尔感到身上的压制减轻了一些，在一阵窸窣声之后，他的臀瓣被向两边掰开。一根灼热的巨物贴在了他的私密处。汉尼拔捞起他的腰部，一发挺入。

威尔发不出任何声音了。他才意识到龙与人类的差距有多么大，汉尼拔的尺寸与力量都远远超出了他的承受范围。后穴被残酷地撕裂，体内的肉壁下意识地排斥着异物，却被疯狂地操开，每一下耸动都带来滚烫的剧烈疼痛。一些黏糊糊的东西从他的大腿内侧滴下，大概是血。

汉尼拔也不太好受。他将自己一点点钉进威尔温暖的甬道，但对方的身体过于青涩紧致，简直要把他勒断了。他搓揉着威尔皮肉细腻的臀部，那里雪白的皮肤颤抖着泛起红云。他插入得更深，在威尔耳边低语：“放松，你太紧了，为我打开……”

生理泪水源源不断地从威尔眼眶中滚落，他疼得几乎昏厥。这简直不能被称作性爱，没有扩张，没有润滑，赤裸而残暴。他感到最原始的兽类性欲，不加任何美化修饰，龙类不受控制的欲望如同滔滔洪水，他则深淹其中，不能也不想脱身。他听见自己在尖叫，从不可能令人欢愉的疼痛中获得受虐般的快感，并且渴求着更多。汉尼拔的节奏太快了，连喘息的功夫都不留给他，直操得他全身散架、哀哀告饶。

“我说了打开！”汉尼拔的低吼听起来像是咆哮。他暴躁地用膝盖顶开威尔的双腿，抽出一半，然后狠命地全部贯进去。威尔的嘶鸣盖过了后穴处令人羞耻的水声，鲜血混杂着不知名的透明液体漏出。这一埋入直接顶住了威尔的某一点，他的泣吟忽然间变了调，似乎再也隐忍不住，叫得淫荡又甜蜜。

汉尼拔的呼吸又粗又重，落在威尔白皙的后颈上。他停下动作，伏在威尔身上，顶着那一点，食髓知味的阴茎享受着甬道内部的极致柔软。

威尔的思想要烧起来了。他的穴肉不知餍足地包裹着那根巨物，又痛又烫，渴望更多却什么都得不到。现在，他甚至能描摹出汉尼拔的孽根的形状，坚实粗大，还有上面跳动的血管……

“哦不，不，求求你……”他满面通红，哭得一塌糊涂，“动一动，求你…让、让我……”

没有哪个存在能够忍受这样一个欲求不满又羞耻万分的漂亮尤物的哀求，何况他正沉浸在乱糟糟的性欲之中。于是汉尼拔扶住身下人的腰部，啃了啃他的脊背，用一只手捂住威尔的嘴：“疼就咬我，别把自己咬伤了。”

一阵天旋地转。威尔最敏感脆弱的一点被无情地操弄着，每一下都顶入最深处。电流从尾椎骨流至身体的每一个角落，他蜷起脚趾，含着汉尼拔的指头怎么也舍不得咬下去，只能有一声没一声地呜呜饮泣。他的下体完全软了，阴茎却硬得发疼，前端哆嗦着沁出液体，他伸手想给自己纾解一下。

“不行，”汉尼拔用力将他整个人操趴在地毯上，“你只能为我射出来。”

威尔真的就这么硬生生地被操射了。大股的白浊射在汉尼拔昂贵的地毯上，威尔娇喘细细，浑身瘫软，视野被泪水迷蒙得只剩色块。他射得又多又急，像是在性爱的地狱之海中洇游。肠肉痉挛着绞紧，汉尼拔的那根东西突突地撑大了一倍，然后滚热的精液淋漓地冲刷着威尔的肠壁，把他填得满满当当。  
汉尼拔站起来，整整衣物，举杯咽下一口红酒。他目光火热地看着趴卧在地毯上的威尔，对方看起来糟透了，湿淋淋的卷发可怜兮兮地耷拉着，皮肤因刚刚经历的高潮而泛着可口的粉红色，两腿间一片红红白白，散发着甜腻诱人的情欲气味。

他弯下腰，把威尔横抱入怀，然后朝楼上的主卧走去。触到床单的那一瞬，威尔就挣扎着坐起来，去咬汉尼拔的嘴，双手急迫地想把汉尼拔身上的复杂衣物解下。等到彼此终于赤裸相对，他们又滚成一团。

汉尼拔的动作温柔了许多。他让威尔仰面朝上，从爱人的额头开始，仔仔细细地舔吻，眉骨、眼角、嘴唇、脖颈，再到胸前粉色的茱萸。威尔伸臂勾着汉尼拔的脖子，爱恋又胆怯地望着龙类完美的身体，手指顺着肌肉鼓起的轮廓缓缓抚摸。如此触碰引得汉尼拔发出低吟，手指撑开威尔的穴口，在会阴处浅浅搔刮，然后插入。

威尔的呼吸急促起来，哽咽着用后面吃下了第二根手指。汉尼拔弯曲指节，听见那里面残余的精液被挤压出性感的声响。他猛然探入第三根手指，恶意按压威尔的敏感点，惹得威尔又是一阵哀哭。最终，他抽出手指，将黏滑的体液抹在威尔红肿的唇上。

“你真美。”汉尼拔用龙语赞叹道。威尔听不懂，但能从汉尼拔眼里读出令他沉溺的宠爱与珍惜。他的双腿缠上汉尼拔结实的腰部，穴口微微开合，显得空虚而充满需求。“给我，”他温顺地说道，“我还想……”

这一次汉尼拔进入得温缓体贴，像是真正意义上的做爱。威尔的小穴经过鲜血和精液的润滑，柔润地包裹着汉尼拔的分身，一寸寸吞进去。爱欲缠绵悠长，他们几乎融为一体。

“如果你能听懂龙语该有多好。”汉尼拔舔进威尔的耳廓，对方发出一声尖细的呻吟。

“我会学，”威尔将汉尼拔拉近自己，抬起臀部迎合他的动作，“你可以教我。”

汉尼拔的嘴唇贴在了威尔肩上。“公约是允许龙类'饲养'人类的，”他说道，“我们会在人类的脖子上咬下一个伤疤，作为标记。”

威尔颤栗了一下。

“可是我不想把你变成宠物一般的存在。我们是平等的。”

“我知道，所以我才会爱上你。我受够了不平等，”威尔侧过脸，将细腻脆弱的脖子完全暴露给汉尼拔，“并且，我受够了漂泊无依。我需要安全感。咬我，让我彻底成为你的。”

汉尼拔默不作声。

“哦，得了吧，”威尔调笑道，“你恨不得让全世界都知道我是你的——啊！”

汉尼拔腰肌发力，烙铁一般的炙热阴茎劈开威尔的肠壁，挺送入最深处。同时，他亮出匕首般的雪亮龙牙，抵住威尔的脖子。

血肉破碎的声音传来，威尔完全失控，四肢紧紧缠住汉尼拔，绝望的叫喊从口中漏出。腥甜的温热血液源源不断地流进汉尼拔嘴里，纯粹中透着邪魅，妖娆地攻陷他的味蕾。

这世上怎么可能有比威尔·格雷厄姆更加美味的存在？！

汉尼拔的牙齿陷得那么深，几乎触及威尔的骨骼。他轻合颚骨，肌肉组织在牙隙间碎裂，浓重的猩红在威尔雪白的肌肤之上婉然绽放，凝软如琥珀胶滴。性爱与死亡交织成一首黑红炽灼的华尔兹，至死方休。

但他不会让威尔死去。威尔应当活着，在他的保护下与他一同狩猎，共享红得发黑的残忍艺术。他们将会在淌满鲜血的舞厅地板上接吻，手上沾染着斑斑深红，肉体与精神均紧紧相贴、不可分离。

 

当汉尼拔松开牙齿时，他们几乎在同一刻射了出来。威尔的精液打湿了两者交合之处，后穴又一次溢满，一些浓稠的白色液体顺着他的股沟流出。他双眼失神，任凭汉尼拔亲吻着他、替他清理身体。房间里弥漫着淫靡的味道，他舒适安心地缩在汉尼拔给他盖上的被褥底下，蹭进汉尼拔怀里，疲惫不堪但心满意足地闭上眼睛。脖子上的伤口在缓慢愈合，它终会变成一个美丽的疤痕。

十年来，威尔第一次睡得如此安宁。

 

威尔没想过自己会赖床。准确地说，他也不是想多睡一会儿，只是窝在舒适的被褥里不想起来。

汉尼拔完全纵容他的慵懒，在他眉骨间印下一个吻，然后准备起身。但威尔伸出手臂揽住他。

“再陪我一会儿。”威尔半梦半醒地嘟哝道，声音软得像只小奶猫。

如此撒娇根本就是违规的。汉尼拔简直拿他没办法，只好放弃一丝不苟的作息规律，给纳芙蒂蒂通了信，请对方来把阿比盖尔接到她家去照顾一天，然后重新回到床上，把威尔搂进怀里。

等到他们终于从床上下来，已经快到吃中饭的时间了。威尔有点儿踉跄地走到浴室去清洗，出来的时候穿着白色纯棉睡衣衬衫，袖子遮过细秀的手腕。他站到厨房里看着汉尼拔做菜时，对方递给他一杯热咖啡。

“唔，好香。”他小口啜饮着，蓬松的卷发在光线中泛起金栗的色泽，毫无遮拦地睁着澈亮的大眼睛，这幅样子像是从蜜罐里打捞出来的。

汉尼拔朝他微笑了一下，继续关注炉子上的那锅汤。“食材快用完了。”他说。

“想让我和你一起去狩猎吗？”威尔把杯子放在大理石台面上，问道。

汉尼拔的目光顺着威尔的身体上下游走。在肃清团的苦难让威尔瘦了许多，除去昨晚汉尼拔留下的痕迹，威尔身上仍有些许浅淡的伤痕。“现在还不行，要等你完全恢复。”

“我早就好得差不多了。”

“先是经历了近一个月的酷刑，然后在冰天雪地里逃亡，又用'诸皇圣葬'把整片林子变了个样，现在你告诉我才一个礼拜你就痊愈了？”

“之前马修给我做过治疗了，他的水平很好……”

“够了，”汉尼拔近乎暴躁地打断威尔，“我们不要再继续这个话题了。”他听上去怒火中烧，口音失去了通常的优雅。他在埋怨自我，同时憎恨着肃清团，并且感到令胃部抽搐的醋意。

威尔噤了声，默默地喝完了余下的咖啡。“我……我不是那个意思，”他吞吞吐吐地说道，“我只是……”

汉尼拔“叭”地一声灭了炉子，一只手把威尔拽进怀里，吻了吻他柔软的发旋。“我怕你受伤，”他叹息般地说道，“保护好你自己。”

“我可比你想象得强大许多。”

“所以从再下一次狩猎开始，你要和我一起去。”

 

生活变得安逸而不单调。他们在北国幽深的茂密森林中度过了一个冬天。有一些傍晚，他们走出城堡，看着积雪在夕阳柔光中涌来一片软红。阿比盖尔堆了个雪人，威尔用松果给它做了眼睛。

有的时候他们外出狩猎，第一次的时候威尔还有些哆嗦，但后来就完全放任自己沉浸于那片暗红的黑海之中。偶尔他会在狩猎时看见纳芙蒂蒂，当然还有梅维斯。值得一提的是，阿比盖尔很快便与梅维斯成了非常要好的朋友，并且常去对方家中做客，一呆就是一整天。其实阿比盖尔也不是真想在别人家里呆那么久，只是总有那么几天，她觉得该把时间留给威尔和汉尼拔，也以免自己见到一些尴尬的场面。

威尔受到了前所未有的贴心照顾，汉尼拔对他无微不至，以至于纳芙蒂蒂曾对汉尼拔说“你都快把他宠坏了”。但实际上，威尔变得温和平静，夹杂着无伤大雅的脾气，那些坏笑使他更为饱满可爱。他的口味也挑剔起来，再也不肯喝劣质的咖啡——汉尼拔也不会让他有那种机会。

开春之后，汉尼拔在怀明海的古堡里渐渐落满了灰尘。他带着威尔和阿比盖尔搬了家，来到西部的一座古老城市翡特琳。这里曾经是世界上最辉煌的艺术之都，昔日灿烂在它的每一个角落里都留下了痕迹。他们住在翡特琳的郊外，新居被层层结界严密地守护着。

他们照样一同狩猎。汉尼拔小心翼翼地隐藏着威尔的行踪，毕竟他们的关系是龙族公约所不允许的。此时，威尔双正臂环抱在胸前，有些懒散地看着汉尼拔处理一位银行家。他背着一把亮银的细剑，剑刃闪闪发光，寒如冰雪。这几次汉尼拔都没有亲自出手，威尔的剑法干脆利落、完成猎杀后仍衣冠整洁。

“优雅行事自然极好，但似乎也少了什么。”汉尼拔一边处理尸体，一边说道。

“我觉得你会喜欢浴血的感觉，是不是有点……”威尔想了一会儿，继续说，“酣畅淋漓？”

汉尼拔没有正面作答，他只是说：“我和纳芙蒂蒂都收到了一份请帖，来自于一个很有名望的伯爵，他资助了许多屠杀类龙兽的猎人，现在想把他们集合起来开一场盛宴。”

“他以为你们两也是猎人？”

“不错，而且对我们非常信任。”

威尔沉默，在脑海中向阿比盖尔送去几个问号，对方回复道：“正如你所想，他当然是打算杀死那场宴会上的所有猎人。至于去不去，由你决定。……呃，为了梅维斯，我是想去的。”

他做了个深呼吸，开口问道：“到时候我该穿什么？”

 

几天后，迈克斯伯爵的庄园外，汉尼拔停下了车。阿比盖尔在汉尼拔的搀扶下走出车外，整了整她那华贵又不失活泼的矢车菊蓝色裙子。她第一次穿高跟鞋，有点儿不适应。

威尔浑身上下都是汉尼拔挑选的衣物。他精致漂亮的锁骨从雪色衬衫的领子里隐约露出，银月白的西装完美地勾勒出他的腰部轮廓。他刮了胡子，刘海梳得整整齐齐，一张脸看起来澄净而无害。

纳芙蒂蒂在不远处摇着一把艳丽的羽毛扇。“哇哦，”她上上下下地打量着威尔，“瞧瞧你，要不是汉尼拔的缘故，我一定立刻把你的锁骨咬下来。”

“哦，这可不好笑。”威尔笑答，用眼神抚慰了有些怒气的汉尼拔。

“我有个消息要告诉你们，”她压低嗓音说道，“SAE的奇尔顿去见了比蒂利亚，希望她能帮她解除阿比小姑娘留下的诅咒。然而结果很糟，他被严重烧伤，那个诅咒也没有得到多少缓解。”

汉尼拔显然对此感到满意，但阿比盖尔抢在他之前开了口：“他罪有应得。”并且下意识地靠近威尔，神情充满保护性。

“等一下，”威尔皱了皱眉，“可是谁是比蒂利亚？”

“'四方圣主'之一的西君。汉尼拔竟然没有告诉过你？他们可有些交情呢。”

威尔转头看向汉尼拔。

“我和她很久不曾往来了，这件事暂且不提。纳芙，今晚所有的锁骨都是你的了。”

宴会上，伯爵先生冗长的祝酒辞几乎磨尽了威尔的耐心，使他的牙齿在口腔中发出难耐的咯咯声。汉尼拔则惬意地抿着红酒，与猎人们交谈着，甚至和伯爵夫人阔谈良久。伯爵夫人喝得有点多，言辞激动地赞美威尔的样貌，甚至身手摸了摸他的脸。待她走开后，汉尼拔轻轻搂过险些露出牙齿的威尔，贴在他耳边说道：“别急，亲爱的，好东西需要等待。”

圆桌对面的阿比盖尔咽下一口巧克力派，任凭纳芙蒂蒂把手放在她的肩上。“他们总是这样旁若无人的亲密无间？”

“别介意，”阿比盖尔咬了咬叉子，“习惯了就好了。”

舞会开始的时候威尔莫名其妙地来了兴致，他望着舞池中央做着死前狂欢的人们，给自己倒了小半杯红酒。然后调笑地看着汉尼拔。

“这一切当然应该由你开头，吾爱。”汉尼拔的口音因期待而有些浓重。

威尔转了个身，像一颗明星那样滑入舞池，随手放下杯子。阿比盖尔尾随其后，高跟鞋尖在平整的地面上发出清脆的响声。下一支舞曲之初，威尔挽着阿比盖尔的腰， 随着节拍旋转起来。阿比盖尔的周遭冰光流洌，裙摆宛若花朵般盛开。她仿佛雪原中的蓝色曼珠沙华，但也只是一朵花，而她对面的威尔则灿若新月。当他带着阿比盖尔向舞池中央移去时，所有人都自动避让，将他们送入最中心。

一曲终了，一位年轻漂亮的小伙子离开了先前的舞伴，询问阿比盖尔是否能与他跳一支。阿比盖尔慷慨地把手递给他，轻盈而去。纳芙蒂蒂携着她的舞伴经过威尔身边，那位先生早已深陷于她那母豹似的美丽。“快一点儿，”她朝威尔耳语，“我饿了。”

威尔报以一笑，侧身的时候看见了伯爵夫人。酒精使她面色潮红、双眼放光。他向她走过去，伸出手，用一种纯真又引诱的语调说：“您愿意和我跳一曲吗？”

她发出响亮的笑声：“当然，甜心。”并尽量袅娜地走上前，虽然她那因为年纪而走形的身体不太适合这种步伐。威尔饶有趣味地瞧着她：一个青春不再的贵妇，却又渴求春日的娇悦，对年轻男人有着难以启齿的兴趣，很可能对自己古板的贵族丈夫怀有不满。她会是个好猎物。

威尔的视线越过伯爵夫人，搜寻着汉尼拔。对方依旧站在舞池外，带着浅浅的笑容看着他。“开始吧。”他似乎能听见汉尼拔这样说。

乐队中其他乐器的声响戛然黯淡，突出一串亮如碎钻的竖笛拨弦声。琴师的手指从第一根弦滑至最后一根；舞池中央，威尔将袖中的小刀握进手中，从伯爵夫人的后颈深深插入，贴着她的脊椎切至尾椎。同时，他低下头，在她来得及挣扎之前咬开了她的喉咙。

另一边的乐队不知道舞池中央发生了什么，仍在演奏。

阿比盖尔甩开舞伴，在四周的人向威尔发起攻击之时化作了威尔手里的剑。于是冰藤从威尔脚下疯长而出，刺破离他最近的三个人的身体，在心脏处开成一朵带血的冰花。这一切发生得如此之快，在速度方面没有存在能够胜过威尔与北巫的组合。

纳芙蒂蒂用牙齿把她的舞伴的锁骨整个儿扯下，龙威顺势炸开。她的恐怖野性又华丽；而威尔却像是纯白的罂粟，一尘不染，又具有地狱最黑暗处的毒。血液猩红淋漓地溅到他身上，使那片耀眼的月光色泽变得鬼魅动人。

他再一次举剑，剑刃寒冽，湖青色的明净眼眸中光芒炙热。

汉尼拔发出一声低吼，步伐有力地走向舞池，带来雄狮的威慑。他是这场宴会上所向披靡的王者，现在终于要踏入猎场。

 

一滴血，从冰凌上缓缓滚落，触地的那一瞬四分五裂，溅起红色薄雾。

更多的血从威尔的指缝间滴落，擦过发白的瘦削指关节，坠落时裹挟着肉眼难见的冰屑，触地的那一瞬纷纷破碎，溅起一片闪闪烁烁的寒色血雾。那些光芒一如威尔眼底的光，充满嗜血的澈亮。

威尔抬起头，朝汉尼拔笑起来。伯爵夫人的血挂在他的嘴角，宛如颜色妖冶的口红。他那雪白的领子上沾满血迹，鲜红泼洒而开，形成抽象的纹案。冰藤连着他的剑刃，延伸为多条，其中一条的尽头是一个胸口开着冰花的红发男子。他折下那支带血的花，递向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔朝他走来，掌控一切的龙威将试图袭击他的人向不同方向推开。他的能力即使在龙群中也所向披靡，那似乎是王者才能拥有的力量：主宰能力范围内的一切。威尔喜欢把这种能力称为“棋局”，汉尼拔在他眼里就是那个操纵全盘的存在。

“威尔。”他听见那个主宰者念着他的名字，用着一种平等且满含欣慰与爱意的语气。汉尼拔接过那朵花，威尔呼吸急促地看着他，一刻也不能移开视线。

“你希望使这里变成什么样子？”汉尼拔问道。

“变成你所期待的样子。”

汉尼拔低头吻去威尔嘴角的血迹，细致耐心得如同品尝稀有食材。“把它变成宴会，”他耳语道，“变成真正的宴会。”

纳芙蒂蒂放开手中被吃了一半的新鲜锁骨，暂时退入一隅。那些人类尖叫着，有的依旧殊死搏斗，有的向门口逃去，然而大门轰然闭锁。这间大厅里所有锐利坚硬的东西全部在汉尼拔的控制下浮至空中，化作目标明确的箭，扎进人们的身体。霎时间鲜红四处喷涌，一切绝望恐惧冲至临界，萎缩凝结成点，停在最高处，仿佛暗黑的洪流突然止住——  
什么都没有了，除了死亡。

这时候出现了“美”。血雾开始熠熠生辉，因为冰晶的参与。大朵大朵的透亮冰花从每一具尸体的心脏处绽放，花瓣破胀般地舒展，光芒夺目。女人被披上了薄如蝉翼的冰质纱衣，同男人一起在冰藤的牵引下回归舞池。他们成了一个个精致明澈的傀儡，再次摆出各异的舞姿，构成了一幅血腥而冷冽的舞宴盛图。

没有舞曲，只剩寂静。这里不需要舞曲，血滴凝结坠落的声音是最好的伴奏。汉尼拔靠在餐桌上，轻叹一声，享受着他与威尔共同创造的美丽。他累了，这场杀戮消耗了他的大量体力，但他从未如此心满意足。

纳芙蒂蒂微笑着，一个神秘莫测的微笑。她没有鼓掌，也未发一言，再华丽的赞美词汇都过于贫乏。她看着微微喘息的威尔，似乎终于明白了他的特殊之处。这个人类是极端纯澈与极端黑暗的结合体，拥有最能令汉尼拔为之倾倒的特性。

他也只能是汉尼拔的。他们都不能在离开另一方后活着。

他们回去得非常匆忙。一路上威尔简直像在发高烧，浑身上下散发着浓郁火热的甜味。他兴奋得不能自已，目光死死追随汉尼拔，无意识地从对方身上寻求爱意。他的高温情绪显然影响到了汉尼拔，这位一向冷静的贵族龙类将回家的速度提到最快，似乎一刻也不愿多等。

阿比盖尔在半路上就和他们分开了，她跟着纳芙蒂蒂回了家。“别问我原因，”她说，“这个晚上我不在家比较好。”  
刚刚进门，威尔就发疯般地扑到汉尼拔身上吻他。汉尼拔有力的骨节、坚实鼓动的肌肉、衣服上的斑斑血迹，无一不令他疯狂地着迷。他热爱汉尼拔的一切，热爱得如此之深，以至于不能自制。

他们都沾满了鲜血，从发梢到指尖，鲜红淋漓。威尔抓住汉尼拔的衣领去舔他脖子上的血迹，那是他的毒药，他却甘之若饴。汉尼拔的衣物在他手中变得一团糟，而他自己也好不到哪里去，早已被扯得一丝不挂。等他们一起倒在墙角旁时，威尔跨坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，迫切地去拽对方的裤子。

“威尔，你还好吗？”汉尼拔的嗓音沙哑得厉害。

“非常好，”威尔在接吻的空隙中急急地说道，“我想要这个。”

他抬起臀部，向下坐的时候不免有些犹豫，最终还是把自己钉死在汉尼拔的阴茎上。汉尼拔毫不留情地抓住他的腰臀往下重重一按，威尔立即哭喊出声，先前的气势消退了一大半，卷发抖得有点可怜。

于是主权又回到了汉尼拔手里。他腰部向上发力，猛烈地贯穿威尔的甬道，并对着那个脆弱的敏感点大力戳刺。威尔瘫倒在他身上，发出一阵无助又欢愉的抽泣，  
当汉尼拔发狠地抽打威尔的臀肉时，威尔几乎是溃败地射了出来，大量粘稠的液体打湿了两者的交合处。他的甬道紧缩令汉尼拔骨头酥麻，然而汉尼拔远未餍足。他翻身压住威尔，把自己送得更深，直操得威尔满眼湿润。然后他一口含住威尔的喉结。

“汉、汉尼……！”

有那么一瞬威尔完全放空了。待他的理智稍稍回归，他下意识地把脖子送进汉尼拔的利齿间。给他，全部给他，把自己的一切都交给汉尼拔。汉尼拔是他的领路人，引导他一步步迈入腥热的深渊。他是威尔的主宰者，却又与他相互平等。他享有汉尼拔的守护，同时心甘情愿地献出所有。

他们满身血污，夹杂着精液腥膻的气味，整间房就像个犯罪现场。威尔一次次被折磨得死去活来，又抬起头索吻、主动点燃汉尼拔的又一簇欲火。他们像是不知疲倦的两头原始兽类。威尔整个身子都与汉尼拔缠作一团，不肯相离。

汉尼拔将威尔放在餐桌上操他，对方为他完全打开，身体柔韧而温暖。当威尔又一次高潮的时候，汉尼拔把他拽跪在地上，用粗壮的阴茎对着他的嘴。

威尔瑟缩了一下，然后身体前倾，把那根滚烫的柱状物含如口中。他舔得非常缓慢，一点点吞入，腰背弯成好看的弧线。但是汉尼拔似乎没有那份耐心，他抓住威尔的头发，将自己的性器送入威尔的喉口。咸腥味灌得威尔想要干呕，但他只是把嘴张得更大，最后在汉尼拔射精时被呛得连连咳嗽、浑身发抖。  
他已经湿透了，快要干涸的血迹、汗液和一些不知名的液体把他的皮肤浸润了。汉尼拔将他抱入怀中的时候，他把脸埋在对方的肩窝里。

 

那是他的王，他的神，他愿意把自己全部献祭给他。他从来没有如此坚定又绝望地、几乎失去理智地爱上过哪个存在，但他现在就是个教徒。在他的神面前他却不觉得自我的渺小，正是他的神，对他说了别人从未对他说过的话：

“别看低自己，你是完美的。”

所以他会追随汉尼拔到任何地方，哪怕是光都不会到达的地狱最底端。他拿着剑，跃入这片血色涌动的狩猎，让纯黑的鹿人领着他，吃下猎物的心脏。

杰克·克劳福德看到这些后会说些什么？阿拉娜会说什么？他朝自己摇摇头。那些早已不重要了，他不再在意其他人类的目光。他是威尔·格雷厄姆，他是独一无二的。

汉尼拔独一无二的珍宝。

纳芙蒂蒂说的是对的，汉尼拔是个独食者。几百年来他习惯于独自狩猎、独自杀戮，从不为其他存在停留。他是孤寂的，因为没有存在能够懂得他的深暗与华丽。他为此叹息，但不会改变自我。

然后，他终于遇到了一个和他一样特殊而孤独的存在。

这一刻他等了那么久。他拥有主宰周遭的能力，但他不能使周遭理解他。可是威尔理解他，完完全全地，彻骨理解。他永远不会试图主宰威尔，他要威尔自己的选择，那才是纯粹的、真实的相通与相融。


	12. Pt.11 黄昏乐章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自龙类的威胁

对于一个人类而言，十五年是很长的时间。然而契约让威尔获得了与龙同等的千年生命，十五年便也算不了什么。

这十五年来，他的生活像一潭表面安详的湖水，深处却不时地掀起令人兴奋的波澜。他一直住在翡特琳，汉尼拔喜爱那里，因此他也喜欢。他现在说得一口龙语，再加上身上满是汉尼拔的味道，完全可以伪装成一条龙。

他再没有见过杰克，却见了阿拉娜两次。第二次的时候阿拉娜告诉他，签约时她向玛格所要的祭品是梅森·维杰，也就是玛格的哥哥。那位近龙人深深地仇恨着她那变态而充满恶意的哥哥，于是阿拉娜助了她一臂之力。

“我们不能再见面了，”临别的时候，阿拉娜说，“再见时，我就该杀了你。唉，我不知道你为什么会到了这个地步……”

威尔毫无难过之情地看着她，对此次诀别也只有一些忧伤。毕竟该离开的总要离开，况且他现在拥有好的多的。

十五年中最令他难过的事情就是贝弗利·卡兹的因病逝世。在威尔转向龙类之前，贝弗利始终是位好友，她的逝去使他落泪。汉尼拔带他去了墓地，阿比盖尔在她的墓前放了一束花。

总而言之，威尔现在过得很好。不过，近来几日，他隐隐约约地感到汉尼拔的异常。

“你有心事。”他用不容置疑的口吻对汉尼拔说。

对方一愣，随即说道：“不要随意共情于我，威尔。”

“我没有共情，”威尔朝他靠近一步，“我不需要共情就能感到你的心神不宁。怎么了？”

“和你没有多少关系。”

“哦不，依我看很有关系。你的焦虑过于明显了，我都可以直接感到它。”

汉尼拔叹了口气。“你知道，”他最终松了口，“龙类之间也是有争端的。有个向来于我关系不佳的龙，托拜厄斯·巴奇，我们最近为了一个猎物起了些矛盾，而那是我先看上的。”

威尔知道汉尼拔不可能把自己的猎物拱手送人。“之前发生了什么？”他问。

“他盗窃了我的作品，声称那一种安排死亡的方式是他先提出的。”

哦，你一定想要把他千刀万剐，威尔想道，可是你没有。他该是个实力与地位都不同寻常的龙。

“我本没有什么顾虑，最多一场战斗而已。但现在我有弱点了。”汉尼拔深深地望着威尔，他褐色的眼眸中担忧远多于愤怒。

“嘿，我可不是你的包袱！”

“不，你足够强大。”

汉尼拔的话没能让威尔平静下来，他的怒气依然在上升：“那你为什么一直不告诉我？”

“我担心你会去找他。”

威尔噤了声。汉尼拔说的没错，他的确想要找出那条龙，把他切成薄片带回来。汉尼拔不能忍受猎物被夺走，而他不能忍受其他存在烦扰汉尼拔。

“答应我，威尔，离他越远越好。就算有阿比盖尔，你也不能在与他的战斗中全身而退。保护好你自己，你知道我最害怕什么。”

 

这件事本来可以结束得简单一些。考虑到威尔的安危，汉尼拔并不打算将托拜厄斯逼急，夺回猎物就可以了，其他恩怨可以暂时搁置。

但是汉尼拔忽略了一件事。他忘了群龙盛宴。每隔五年，同一地区的龙便要聚集在某一位的家中宴会，而现在轮到他了。

对这件事的遗忘大概是汉尼拔犯下的第一个错误，第二个则是更危险的。举行宴会者可以拒绝邀请自己的仇人，而汉尼拔一点儿都不想把托拜厄斯引到家里来。他被对威尔的保护欲冲昏了头脑，没有意识到这种举动恰恰给了托拜厄斯一个讯息：汉尼拔有不希望他看见的东西。

因为这实在是太不符合汉尼拔的作风了。赫赫有名的开膛手切萨皮克，无所畏惧，所向披靡，通常情况下不会在众龙面前拒请仇敌——这可是个有些懦弱的举动。其他龙不会注意到这一点，但托拜厄斯会，他心心念念地想找到汉尼拔的弱点，而现在他看见了机会。

意外发生在群龙盛宴的前一天。汉尼拔与阿比盖尔在一楼的厨房准备，威尔则在二楼。他被要求尽量缩小活动范围，以此来让他的气味微弱一些。当然，如果到时候有哪条龙闻到了这味道、询问起来的话，汉尼拔会解释说是食材的气味。

谁都不知道托拜厄斯是怎么通过结界与迷宫悄无声息地来到这里的。事实上他耗费了大量的心血来研究汉尼拔住处的警戒。他足够强大，也足够耐心，并且不达成目的不罢休。这些事情损耗了他的能力，但他带了强有力的补充药剂，即使它们会带来副作用，但他决心为此放手一搏。

他在这座城堡里遇见的第一个存在不是其他，正是威尔·格雷厄姆。

这是个天降惊喜。只需一眼，托拜厄斯就能明白威尔对汉尼拔的意义。他对他的敌手研究之深，完全了解汉尼拔的品味。一个模样精致、气味诱人的人类，柔软而不脆弱，纯净的眼睛里藏匿着地狱的深暗。更重要的是，这个人类的脖子上有着汉尼拔的咬痕。

龙类的标记。

他们在同一时刻发起动作，托拜厄斯利牙毕露，威尔则迅速念咒。他手里星光漫溢的长剑与龙类的尖刀碰撞在一起，发出可怖的声响。

那一瞬间威尔感到彻骨的恶寒。托拜厄斯的力量凶狠暴虐，撞得他骨骼生疼。惊惶。他闻见了死亡的味道，本能地抵挡下一击，然后果断选择最高深的咒语。

他没有意识到这样做是在把自己往绝壁上推。威尔做梦也不会想到，托拜厄斯的能力是“声音”。这条龙能够偷走他人的语言，当对方是法巫时，威胁到达了顶峰。他拽走威尔的咒语，然后把它们附在自己的刀上。

他夺走了威尔的力量。

 

厨房里，阿比盖尔突然僵在原地，脸色煞白，然后爆发出一声绝望的叫喊。“威尔！”她控制不住地流出眼泪，“威尔他、他的灵力……！！”

汉尼拔的血液瞬间结冰。在他开口之前，阿比盖尔已向二楼冲去，北巫的气焰完全炸开。紧跟而去的是汉尼拔，脚步比任何时候更为沉重，焦躁得五脏六腑拧作一团。当他奔上二楼的时候，他看见了托拜厄斯·巴奇的背影。然后是威尔。

他的威尔。

近龙人倚墙而立，举着一把银剑。阿比盖尔的赶到救了他一命，但他身负重伤。一道巨大的伤口从威尔的肩头一直裂至侧腹，鲜血汩汩而出。

威尔的意识开始模糊，越来越多的血在离开他的身体，体温也无法维持正常。他被夺去了太多的力气，已经几乎不能保持北巫的战斗状态，就连站立都很困难。他迷迷糊糊地看到汉尼拔，闻见他身上熊熊燃烧的暴怒。整幢城堡都在汉尼拔的龙威下颤抖起来，砖块咯咯作响。

“我要把你的皮剥下来，一点一点扯开，然后是血肉，直到你只剩下骨架。”开膛手的眼瞳一片血红。

托拜厄斯不为所动，而是用刀尖指着威尔，同时扭过头看着汉尼拔。他的刀尖上聚集起越来越明亮的星光。“我们来比比看，是你更快，还是这个法术更快。你的小法巫一定很厉害，只可惜他的法术现在都在我这里。”

对峙。威尔的鲜血一滴滴落下，他没有力气跑走。阿比盖尔会为他开启纹章守护，但那也只能挡下一步分攻击，威尔知道那个术的威力有多大。

一秒钟，两秒钟。那团光灿若白日，在爆炸的那一瞬间威尔目眩眼盲。但是他没事，一点儿事情都没有。

汉尼拔在等的就是这一刻，法术脱离刀刃之时，没有了根基，是最容易被破坏的。他用了平生最专注的法力，将那片光芒生生撕开，同时矛头指向托拜厄斯。

二楼坍塌了。汉尼拔张开巨大的龙翼，紧紧护住威尔。他的左臂被烧伤了，但他顾不上那些。威尔即将昏厥，而托拜厄斯刚刚开始使用自身力量。

“带着威尔离开这儿。”他低声对阿比盖尔说道。

“可是……”

“你们现在不能参加这场龙的战斗。”

他感到一只手无力地扯住了他的衣袖。威尔在最后的清明中痛苦地望着他，阿比盖尔已化作人形，扶住威尔。

“很快就会结束的，”汉尼拔在威尔的额上留下一个吻，“我们都会活着，相信我，吾爱。”

那双湖青色的大眼睛凝望着他，感情交织，深不可测。威尔用手指在汉尼拔的袖口画了个小小的十字和圆圈，然后一偏头，陷入黑暗之中。

汉尼拔站起身来，与托拜厄斯面对面地站着。他们的龙威互相碰撞。这时候已是傍晚，夕阳血红的光芒从城堡的高窗射入，映得战场上满地金红。

 

那些鲜红泼洒淋漓的时候，汉尼拔隐约听见阿比盖尔的尖叫。

北巫做到了保护威尔，架着不省人事的近龙人向远处躲避，但不由自主地回过头来看向汉尼拔。当这条龙鲜血飞溅的时候，她无法自控地停下了步子。

“快走！”汉尼拔冲她吼道。

她只有点头，咬着牙离开这片硝烟之地。留在这里不过是给汉尼拔徒添包袱，而威尔急需救治。

托拜厄斯不愿让他们就这样离开，但他的追逐被汉尼拔挡下。现在，他们都受了伤：汉尼拔的左腿在淌血，托拜厄斯的肩部则有一道口子。

是时候做个了断了。

龙的战斗其实很简单，因为龙类通常没有多少花哨的法术。他们不需要那些。当二龙拼尽全力厮杀之时，天空摇摇晃动。

准确地说，汉尼拔更有胜算。纳芙蒂蒂住的很近，他随时可以把她叫来。但这是他自己的战斗，他不会允许其他龙的参与。托拜厄斯深知这一点，因而也无所顾虑。

冲向对方，龙啸，利爪与撕裂，力量的猛烈碰撞，爆炸。然后是血，血，还是学，洒在被夕阳染红的砖地上，斑斑驳驳。每一次攻击都可能是致命的，每流一滴血都离死亡更进一步。

汉尼拔操控着能力领域里的一切事物，但托拜厄斯的力量搅乱了他的控制。他听见托拜厄斯发出高亢嘹亮的啸声，那些音符令人不寒而栗。

“我夺走了多少法巫的咒术，把它们囤积在身体里，让它们相互抵触、使我不适。这一切都是为了现在，我把它们都留给了你。”

“这一点令我不胜荣幸，”汉尼拔说道，“我定会以礼相报。”

城堡的顶部嘎嘎作响，石块的碎屑从瓦缝里零零碎碎地落下来。有一股力量把砖瓦拆卸、磨尖，接着匕首一般的石块雨点般纷纷落下，深砸入地面，一片飞雾腾腾。

烟雾中汉尼拔听到那啸声更为凄厉可怖，随即升起一个高大的影像。它那胡狼的脑袋上是一双通红的眼睛。

阿努比斯的业舞。

这是个很古老的召唤术，极难控制。能将如此法术贮藏于体内，汉尼拔不得不慨叹托拜厄斯的强大。

现在，他能闻见不详的气味，类似于死亡，笼罩着无限阴霾。他不想与阿努比斯正面交锋，毕竟就算是龙也不会喜欢与象征着死亡的神祗相斗。不过，破解法术，只要杀死本体即可。

托拜厄斯算是失算了，汉尼拔暗想。龙类们只知道他能够控制领域内的事物，却不知道他对领域的掌控是全盘的，每一个死角、每一条路径，都能纳入感官之中。现在他要做的，就是找到一个突破口，然后避开阿努比斯，取下托拜厄斯的项上人头。

他们长时间地周旋着。汉尼拔不断避免对阿努比斯发起大型攻击或防御，保留着体力。托拜厄斯不希望这演变成持久战，他毕竟体力有限，如果耗力过多，将控制不住阿努比斯、被法术反噬。因此他举起了一只手，再次发出啸声。

汉尼拔认识这支曲子，它太危险了。阿努比斯在它的控制下变得狂躁，向四面八方怒吼着，红光在它身上聚集，愈发耀眼灼目，炸开恐怖的气焰。

死亡乐章。

霎时间，红光布满整个空间，如同丝丝层层的网，滚烫烧炙。炼狱的温度猛然腾起，将汉尼拔死死所锁定。阿努比斯仰头狂叫，口中喷出巨大的暗红色光球，如同一轮黑红耀日。

炸裂。

一片灿红之中什么都看不见了，只剩落日余晖如血。

阿努比斯身后，托拜厄斯长舒一口气，然后一把长刀贯穿了他的腹部。

“我在等的就是这一刻。当大型攻击四处发散的时候，就顾不及细小之处了。”

汉尼拔将刀子捅得更深，血一滴一滴落下来。他自己也身负重伤，许多地方都被烧伤了，左腿几乎支撑不起，但他仍活着，并且猎到了托拜厄斯。

这条龙却露出一个带血的微笑。“可是我在等待的也是这一刻啊。”

巨啸骤然爆裂，汉尼拔的瞳孔里映出阿努比斯发狂的身影。更为难以想象的力量在废墟间四处碰撞、亟欲狂轰滥炸。

“我相信你一定能躲过那一击，因此把自己作为诱饵。你很强大精明，可惜你不知道当本体濒死时，阿努比斯离死亡及进，会获得瞬间的、灾难性的毁坏力。”

刹那间天昏地暗，汉尼拔的视线被深红吞没。

死亡的阴影下却忽有一道清澈的星光撕开暗红，然后扩散，将汉尼拔完全罩住。那道光来自他的袖口，一十字架的形态张翼守护，色泽清亮明丽。

泪水从汉尼拔的眼中滚出。

那是威尔留在他袖口的符咒。这个近龙人在昏厥前拼尽全力在他袖口轻画，原来是为了留下这个守护符咒。那澈亮的十字护盾竟为他挡下了所有攻击。

红光渐渐消散。

“看哪，你的近龙人给你留下了什么？”托拜厄斯用最后的力气说道，“一个赌上性命的符咒。你知道它为什么能够这样强大？因为它的代价……现在他的命和你是绑在一块儿的了，你死的时候，他也会死。但他的死亡不会影响你……”

汉尼拔一言不发地听着，托拜厄斯看不清他的表情。

“可是你们能活多久？你有没有想过，一旦龙族发现了他的存在，会怎么样？……不过也用不着他们。总有一天你会把他吃掉的，别忘了你是个猎食者，而他，是个……猎……”

他没能说完。他死了。

汉尼拔坐在尸体旁的地面上，良久才有所动作。他缓缓地站起来，试图移动受伤的腿。这时候他闻到了一股甜腥的食物气味。

阿比盖尔扶着威尔站在不远处。威尔已经醒了，身上到处都是绷带。“他非要过来，而我也放心不下……”阿比盖尔开口道。但她的尾音被汉尼拔的喊声粗暴地打断：

“不要过来！”他从未在威尔面前表现得如此暴躁，“离我远点！都离开！！”

威尔向后跌了一步，神情惶惑。

“远远地离开！”他再次吼道，然后拖着受伤的身体一点点远离威尔，眼瞳血红。他的步伐那般决绝冷漠，把威尔满脸的震惊与绝望抛在身后。当他已闻不到威尔的气味的时候，他才停下来，然后瘫坐在地上。

汉尼拔一口咬住自己的手腕，牙齿掐进皮肉。

“你总会吃了他的。”

这不是玩笑。他现在就很饿，非常饥饿，力量流逝后无法遏制的极度饥饿。他一点儿都不能接近威尔，那味道像是毒品，他不能拒绝。他想吃了他，咬开血管喝尽那滚热香甜的血液，嚼碎骨骼。他浑身颤抖，血色瞳孔不住地战栗，龙类的本能几乎把他淹没。

他真的会吃了威尔，扯出内脏，吞咽肾与肠，就像所有猎物者对猎物做的那样。

不！

他哆嗦着取出绿色宝石，放至唇边。“纳芙蒂蒂？”他的声音听起来完全不像是他的，“请你立刻来一下。威尔有生命危险。”

然后他再次咬住自己，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，那首死亡乐章在这个黄昏疯狂奏响。

 

“我们必须走了！”类龙兽梅维斯再一次朝威尔喊道。对方一动不动地坐在砖地上，身旁一片断垣残壁。

“这么耗下去，肃清团真的要来了！”她又叫了一声，烦躁地抓了抓已经凌乱的梅红色头发。

“威尔……”阿比盖尔轻声哀求。

威尔茫然地看着她们，一言不发。他不知道自己为什么不想离开，又为什么应该离开。“汉尼拔在哪儿？”他声音沙哑地问。

“我已经回答你三遍了！他和我的主人在一起，现在非常安全！不安全的是你！我们现在必须离开这儿！”

“他不想见我。”威尔恍惚地说道。

梅维斯急得快要掉下眼泪来。“威尔，拜托你，“她绝望地说，“这真的是有原因的，只是我现在没法儿和你说清……”

“是我害了他。”这个人类似乎一个字也听不进去，沉浸在无限的自责与痛苦中不得解脱。

梅维斯仰起头，微风送来一股危险的气味。她闻见了猎座的味道。

“威尔！！”梅维斯无法忍受地叫道。

阿比盖尔忽然间伸出双臂，从威尔背后抱住他的颈部。她什么都不说，只是把下巴倚在威尔的肩上，身体里丝丝缕缕的清凉寒气围绕住威尔。过了良久，她才开口：

“这不是结局，你知道的。”

威尔抖了一下，于是阿比盖尔慢慢松开怀抱，让威尔转过脸看着她。“如果从一开始，这些都是错的，该怎么办？”他问。

“我分不清对错。”阿比盖尔说道，“我也分不清天堂和地狱。我只分得清寒冷与温暖，而你和汉尼拔在一起的时候是有温度的。”

威尔深深地注视她那双明亮的眼睛，那里面是北巫积淀了一千五百年的澄清冰雪。冰面上反射出他的样貌，一个憔悴的人类、龙的猎物。

作为人类，他命中注定了不应当接近龙。但他听任了内心的黑暗，陷入深渊，和龙一同捕猎，于是那条龙似乎也注定要遭遇劫难。他错的太离谱了，可是究竟什么是对的、什么是错的？

“我爱你，”他听见阿比盖尔轻轻地说着，“我们爱你。你从未给我们带来灾难。告诉我，独自走在天堂里，或是与痛楚相同的存在一起走在地狱里，那一个更好？”

他站了起来，看见梅维斯露出如释重负的神情。

“我们走吧。”

 

纳芙蒂蒂紧缩眉头，盯着汉尼拔：“你会被送上法庭、接受公约的制裁。然后他们会把威尔肢解，或者凌迟，切成一片片的，再给你吃下去。”

“他们不会发现威尔的存在。”

纳芙蒂蒂发出一声冷笑。“你要怎么才能不让他们发现？”她几乎尖叫，“你现在面对的不仅仅是肃清团的人类，还有和你一样货真价实的龙！而且你的本能还想吃了威尔！”

“我们可以掩盖过去，纳芙，”汉尼拔浑身血污，但依旧冷静，“我会告诉他们，托拜厄斯为了与我抢夺猎物而闯入我家，然后被我杀死。我们可以制造威尔已死的假象。”

“那你必须在废墟上泼上足够多的、威尔的血液，多到让他们都觉得这个人类已尸骨无存了。还得闻起来不是那么新鲜！”

汉尼拔沉思了一会儿，目光落在残破的袖口上。星光护盾、威尔的伤口……它们在他的脑海中一一闪现。他还有底盘，他愿意为了威尔走到这一步。

“如果前来的肃清团被消灭，他们的血会干扰嗅觉。”他说。

纳芙蒂蒂倒吸一口凉气。“你疯了，”她喃喃道，“你根本就是去找死。看看你现在的状态！”

汉尼拔抬起头来，发丝落在他的眉骨上，眼眶周围一片阴暗。他带着一种纳芙蒂蒂捉摸不透的奇异神情，字字坚定地开口：“别忘了你欠我一个人情，纳芙蒂蒂。”

对方下意识地后退一步。

“还记得吗？两百八十四年前？在那片沙漠里？”

“哦汉尼拔——”

“你的那险些将你鸩杀的弟弟，还有你的家主地位……”

“你不能——”

“去把他们都杀了，纳芙蒂蒂，不管有多少个、有什么级别的。”

她长吸一口气。她不是个擅长临时性近身战的龙，她没有那么强大，从不打无准备之仗。一直以来她都更像个情报家，而不是传统意义上的猎手。汉尼拔也很清楚这一点。但她不能反抗，从汉尼拔救下她的那一刻开始，她就已成了他的棋子。

他始终掌控一切。

“是的，当然。”她理了理秀发，悲伤与母豹的凶狠在她身上萦绕，“帮我照顾好小梅。”

汉尼拔点了点头，没有道别。纳芙蒂蒂是他珍视的存在，宛如棋盘上的皇后，本不应该用得如此草率而无把握。但没有什么比威尔的安危更重要，他必须舍弃这些，舍弃同类。

他早已不能自称为“龙”。

 

梅维斯仰头看向渐趋深黑的天空，微风拂过她的犄角。

“怎么了？”阿比盖尔问她。

“什么都没有。”她摇摇头，“我们继续走吧。”

他们已经离废墟很远了，威尔的体力接近透支。“再努力一下，”梅维斯说，“快到了，主人的住处就在前面。”

类龙兽小心翼翼地嗅了嗅空气里的味道。一路上阿比盖尔都用冰雪遮掩威尔的气味，至此并未留下残余。他们很安全。

梅维斯突然毫无缘由地讲起来，那些语句莫名其妙地涌了出来：“主人她待我非常好，特别好，她温柔的就像你一样，威尔。你说这是为什么？为什么之前没有存在对我好呢？啊，不，有过的，当我还没有龙化的时候，我的族群对待彼此都非常好。可是为什么人类要把我们杀光呢？我们做错什么了吗？或许我们生来就是捕食者与被捕食者和关系？那你又为什么对我好呢？你是猎人、我是猎物。我很喜欢你，可是别的人类猎人却因此不能容忍你。是不是有什么东西，是我们不能违抗的？”

威尔无法回答，无形的剧痛撞入他的心脏，在深处裂开。他往后跌了一步，嘴唇颤抖，刹那间阿比盖尔的尖叫撕开他的耳膜。

一支黑烟旋绕的黑箭从遥远之处破风而来，穿过梅维斯的胸膛，毒气浓喷，鲜血从类龙兽的眼眶和耳洞中流出来。她口腔大张，恐惧与绝望在她脸上碎裂成片。

阿比盖尔不顾一切地扑抱住她，喊叫声在眼泪之前冲出：“小梅！不！小梅！！不要死！！”

威尔被惊恐冻结在原地，难以置信地望着来者。杰克·克劳福德向他们走来，他老了，却显得更为勇敢有力，黝黑的肌肉下是不惧死亡的澎湃血液。他朝威尔举起弓箭。

“我不曾想过会以这样的方式与你再见，威尔·格雷厄姆。好在我的目标不是你，我是追逐一条龙而来。至于这只类龙兽，她也在悬赏单上存在太久了。现在让开，格雷厄姆，我可以当作没有见过你。”

“不！”阿比盖尔嘶声力竭的咆哮漫溢着北巫的暴怒，“我要杀了你！把梅维斯还给我！你们这些…这些……！”

她怀里的梅维斯动了动，瞳孔渐渐散开。“告诉我，”她自言自语般地发出最后的问句，“结局…是不是早就……写好了……”

寒意袭卷了威尔。他木然地向阿比盖尔伸出手，令龙兵器化身为剑。他的每一块筋骨都在作痛地命令他停下，但他把仅剩的力气全部转为冰色。

“威尔，我要找的龙不是汉尼拔。”杰克的语气里是他对这个曾经的下属的最后温情，这份感情使他再次叫了他的名字而不是姓氏。他仍相信着威尔能够回到正途，至少不要彻底坠落。

但威尔举起了剑，他的怒气和气流一同冰冷地炸开。寒气即将在剑尖上绽放之时，一声滚烫的龙啸从威尔身后响起。太阳般的火光映红了半边夜空，熊熊炎浪滔天赤红。如此火焰，竟让威尔想起了许多年前破碎的那个龙兵器马修。

他回过头。

一条暗红色的龙高扬脖颈，巨翼舒展，火舌喷吐。伤口从他的背部延伸至侧腹，血液滴下竟成灿火，烈日在他的血管里燃烧。他的嚎啸怆痛无已，将威尔生生卷入痛彻心扉的共情。


	13. Pt.12 如果太阳不死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔尚不懂得，生命中的太阳只有一轮，一旦陨落将不复升起；其他存在所能给予的，至多是星光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔杯前提下的微龙杯。

弗朗西斯喜欢太阳。这个巨大的、似乎不会熄灭的火球和他的龙皮一般赤红，而且炽热温暖。

他的生命中的第一个一百年是在阴暗与寒冷中度过的。他的族群生活在幽深的谷中，暗色的冰冷河水从陡峭的岩壁间缓缓淌过。他不知道那条河有多么深，据说它深至地心。幼时，他常常幻想潜入河中、游向地心，因为那里有着太阳般的高温，岩浆沸腾。他不明白如此刺骨的河为什么能通往极炎之地，或许极度寒冷能够孕育暴沸。总之，他喜爱那条河，毕竟他们有着同样的名字。

多拉德河与弗朗西斯·多拉德。

第一个一百年中，鲜有存在唤他为“弗朗西斯”。他被叫做“红龙”，族龙们说他生来便背负着多拉德的使命，将要吞下太阳、主宰龙的世界。

但他令他们失望了。他简直弱的不堪一击，却又拥有可怖的潜力。他不能控制自己的火焰，失控之时理智全无。他甚至对自己的力量感到恐惧。他不像龙，倒更像是拥有巨大能量但无法掌控的原始野兽。

他们鄙夷他、唾弃他，而他不理解自己的使命。在那常年的阴暗中，他难得见到太阳，更不明白为什么要吞噬如此明媚奇丽之物。于是，他被放逐。

来到外界，弗朗西斯才懂得阳光普照之地可以更为寒冷。人类追杀他，其他龙类排挤他，他苟延残喘，带着体内无法使用的岩浆四处流浪。

他都快不知道自己是谁了。

然而他遇见了她，他的太阳。

她是个暗色皮肤的人类，生而失眠，却神色平和。弗朗西斯在一个大雨滂沱的晚上遇见她。那时候，他受了重伤，倒在泥泞之中，面前是一个人类小村庄的教堂。她触碰他的皮肤时，指尖是那么温暖，拥有美好的温度。

“我叫莱芭。你叫什么？”

“D。”

他没有说出自己的名字，也没有告诉她他是龙。他不敢，也不愿意。他在教堂里养伤，慢慢知道了她是这个村庄的圣女，救济穷苦者，善心如阳。

“我可以触摸你的脸吗？我看不见你，但我想感知你的微笑。”

他没说“好”，也没有躲开。她柔软的指肚划过他的脸颊，那些坚硬的骨骼在她的指间描绘下展露形态。她触及他的嘴唇时，他试图微笑，虽然他在此之前从未微笑。

“D。”她轻唤一声，然后陷入沉默。

他也静默着。

“你不是人类。”

弗朗西斯的每一根神经都紧绷起来，他等待着，如果她有什么异常动作，他就会立刻咬下她的脑袋。他想要活着，虽然不知道活着是为了什么。

可是她没有任何动作，只是说：“不要让别人知道了。待在我身边。”

这次，他说了“好”。

而且他还说：“我会一直在这里。我会保护你。”

这时候的他可能连“保护”是什么意思都不清楚，但他就是想这么说。

他还想说，你像是太阳。

他度过了平静的十年，在教堂里打杂，与村民和睦相处。莱芭带他去村子的学校，冬天的时候他为学校承担下所有的劈柴任务，然后和孩子们一起围着火炉煮茶喝。

莱芭为村庄付出了许多。她在意每一个人的每一分悲伤，为所有灵魂祷告，并用教堂受捐所得的钱资助贫困家庭。教堂清贫，烛台也换成了孩子们的面包。

她是个聪慧的女人，十年中耐心细致地指导村庄的发展。十年的时光，让这个原本穷陋的小村渐渐衣食无忧。然而祸难正于此时降临。

一个穿着时髦的皮革外衣的男人经过村子，在教堂留宿一晚。他迷了路，才误到此地。莱芭为了这位风尘仆仆的客人杀掉了当时教堂仅有的一只鸡，并为他点明路径。男人告辞，三日后带着肃清团回来了。

男人原来是肃清团的一名要员，察觉出了弗朗西斯身上的特异气息。莱芭坚决要求弗朗西斯离开，并在教堂用曾经学习的法术阻挡肃清团。她被捕了。

他们把她带到村庄的空地上，弗朗西斯不顾一切地狂奔而至，却见到了令他心脏仿佛被剜的一幕：所有的村民们一齐唾骂莱芭，说她是异教徒、妖女、人类的叛徒。即使她为了他们奉献了所有，即使这十年间弗朗西斯不曾伤害一个人。他们只是单纯地恐惧着、厌恨着龙类，而这份本能般的仇恨，竟使他们忘却了莱芭的一切温暖。

“烧死她！”人们喊道，“烧死这个妖女！然后屠龙！赶尽杀绝！”

他能看见她的盲眼中流出泪水。而他，根本没有保护她的能力。

“D，”她说，“别伤害他们，即使我死了。请求你。”

他双膝跪地。

火，火舌，四处窜动的烈火，噬咬着她那富有温度的躯体。他们把铁钉钉进她的双手，割破她的眼睛，血从那里滴落，触地的一瞬绽开鲜花。

“快离开，D，他们就要冲你而去了。不要再留恋我……你要活着……”

他想起几年前的一天，一家马戏班子经过村庄，带着一只被麻醉了的老虎。莱芭忘情地抚摸那橘红与黑相间的皮毛，听着他的描述。

“……它的皮毛像是把空气都点燃了……”

“太阳也是这样的吗，D？鲜艳的、温暖的、燃烧着的？”

“是的，比这还要温暖。”

“我希望自己能见到它。”

“我曾经看不到太阳。”直到遇见你。

“哦……我喜欢太阳，我喜欢火。我会喜欢你的火，D。”

但，正是火杀死了她。

火焰在他的骨骼深处发疯般地咔咔作响。他痛哭失声，双眼滚烫。他没有伤害那些村民，但面对肃清团，他失控了。他的力量终于如火山爆发般觉醒而出，血红万丈。但他究竟不能够运用能力，最终被肃清团逼得一路奔逃。他以为自己已脱险的时候，却发现一名上了年纪但非常强大的猎座仍紧追不舍。

他拖着受伤的身体，在翡特琳的丛林中奔逃。当他又一次失控的时候，火烫的力量似乎要将他的心脏生生撕开。他意识模糊，恍惚间看见那个猎座正与一名气息虚弱的近龙人对峙。而那个近龙人，在发现他的存在之后，竟举剑挡在了他的前面。冰气从他的剑尖绽放，那是弗朗西斯不曾体验过的冰冷，彻骨而清明，充满决绝与悲伤。

这不是他所习惯于的阴冷，而是一种灿若繁星的雪冷，皎如月光。

他的意识彻底沉沦。

 

不知过了多久，他的眼皮开始颤动。四周的空气清凉安静，弥漫着淡淡的、陌生的清甜味儿。

“……你不该救他。”他听见一个轻柔的女声不满地说道。

“我不能把他扔在那儿等死。”是个男性的声音，有点儿月光的凉意。

“可我们知道他是什么样的龙。”

“他很痛苦。”

叹息声。“我理解你的共情，威尔。但是……”

他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张干净的床铺上，身处一间摆设华丽又极为整洁的屋子。一个深色卷发的人类坐在床边，带着点笑意看着他，那笑意里盈满惆怅。有个长发少女站在一旁，神情严肃。

他用胳膊把上半身撑起来，目光警惕地四下打量。面前这两个存在身上都散发着冰雪的味道，这个人类闻起来很甜，一种幽幽的、丝毫不腻的甜。房子里有龙的气味，但人类身上又带着另外一条龙的味道。他看见了人类脖子上的伤痕。这是只有主人的猎物。

“你醒了。”被叫做“威尔”的人类有些小心地对他开口道，“你睡了大概两个小时，现在好一点了吗？”

弗朗西斯盯着他的脸，威尔有一双澈亮的大眼睛。

“我叫威尔，”对方继续说，“这是我的龙兵器阿比盖尔。不过我们不是猎座，更不是肃清团的人。”

“你救了我？”

“准确地说，是你救了我们。你的火焰烧死了那个猎座。”说到这儿，威尔颤抖了一下，情绪泛起悲哀的波澜。他大约认识那个猎座，弗朗西斯想。

“总之，你在这儿很安全。可以和我们说说关于你的事吗？”

弗朗西斯舔了舔口腔内壁。威尔似乎在争取他的信任，这令他莫名地愤恨起来。信任？什么信任？人类就是人类，猎物和猎手生来对立。所谓的彼此理解、同情，远没有互相杀戮来得爽快。他根本不在乎这个人类是真诚或否，他现在饿了，需要补充能量，然后继续流浪。

“我会告诉你我的名字——”

他忽然明白了自己身上背负的使命。他应当流浪，吃人，屠杀，再流浪，然后逐步成为他本该成为的样子。天地间有一只翻不出去的手，叫做命运，他之前始终在徒劳地反抗，如今才彻悟，才决心真正唤醒体内的力量。

“——弗朗西斯·多拉德——”

之前，他从未吃过人，像是把不曾开刃的名刀，需要温热的血液来为之献祭。

“——我是伟大的红龙。”

他以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向威尔，火焰在强健的肌肉下鼓动。他的牙如匕首，深深扎进威尔的皮肉，鲜血喷涌。

 

弗朗西斯的牙齿剜进威尔的皮肉，鲜血流溢，威尔的惊恐随之喷出。

阿比盖尔发出愤怒的叫喊，冰气炸开，化作利刃疾速刺向弗朗西斯。对方则燃起熊熊火焰，火舌隔着冰掐住阿比盖尔的脖子。

与此同时，仍在束缚中的威尔用法术织成匕首，抵住弗朗西斯的背部。“放开她！”他的愤怒绝不亚于阿比盖尔。

弗朗西斯暂且搁下阿比盖尔，用青筋强健的手掌抓住威尔的胳膊，把他向下翻倒，一面扯开这个人类的上衣，一面咬住他的肩头、连血带肉地撕下一块巴掌大的皮。血液涌进弗朗西斯的口腔，温暖了他的食道。力量由此注入他的身体，于是火焰更为可怖地袭击阿比盖尔。他感到自己体内滚烫如熔岩，暴躁而疼痛地四处碰撞，似乎要爆体而出。

“阿比盖尔！”随着威尔的一声喊，龙兵器化身为剑，落在威尔手边。冰气死死缠住弗朗西斯，将他的温度生生压下。

威尔翻过身来，不顾淌血的伤口，伸出双手紧紧抓住弗朗西斯的肩部。冷气丝缕进入火焰之中，两者奋力抗衡。

“看着我，”威尔直视弗朗西斯的双眼，“停下来！你那失控的力量会把你烧死的！”

弗朗西斯微微一颤。他能感到体内的火山正处于喷发的边缘，血液如火，脊骨似要炸裂。炽热的痛苦啃噬着他的心脏，而那冰气为他一点点降温。威尔的眼睛里满是是清澄的宝石色，瞳孔中编织着细腻的冰花。

“停下来，”威尔的语气缓和了许多，“保持理智。我会帮助你。”

火焰渐渐平静，蛰伏着静静燃烧。威尔的手缓缓滑过弗朗西斯的锁骨，安抚着他的脖颈，直到火苗终于熄灭。

弗朗西斯的头脑仍处于高温中，不适而迷茫。饥饿感逐渐消退，取而代之的是对自身力量的恐惧。威尔说的对，他的无法自控将会杀死他自己。

矛盾。他渴望强大，又不能够控制强大。他不知道自己究竟将成为什么。

他身上一沉。威尔耗尽了最后的力气，昏厥在他面前。血色从威尔的胸膛下方晕开，弗朗西斯才意识到这个人类已有重伤在身。

“真是胡来。”幻化回人形的阿比盖尔轻触威尔的卷发，然后转向弗朗西斯:“来帮帮忙，把他放到床上去。我得给他再做一次包扎。”她说这话的时候非常平静，像是已没有了悲伤的力气。

她在给威尔包扎的时候，弗朗西斯在一旁默默地看着。

“他有过一个W系的龙兵器，”她打破了寂静，“一个强大而忠诚的龙兵器。他为了救威尔舍弃了自己的纹章，而威尔永远无法让其他记忆把他淹没。他觉得自己是欠他的。”

弗朗西斯一言不发。

阿比盖尔结束了伤口处理，替威尔盖上被褥。“你有多想吃了他？”她问道，用手指抚过威尔苍白的脸颊。  
“我不知道。”

“你非常迷茫，”阿比盖尔转过身来看着他，“不知道该何去何从。你曾经经历过什么？”

他的面部一阵扭曲。

“如你所见，我是北巫，曾经一度尘封自我记忆。威尔救了我，他成为了我的支柱。你大约有一种感觉，似乎全世界的存在都再不能信任，而与他人为友只会给那唯一的'同类'带去灾难。威尔懂得那种感受，我们都懂得。所以他才想要救你。”

弗朗西斯舔了舔牙齿，那上面还残余着威尔甜蜜的血味。然后他感到一丝龙的气息渐渐靠近。

阿比盖尔的眼皮跳了一下。“在这儿等着，”她说，“别出来。看见那边柜子上的药了吗？把那瓶浅蓝色的喝掉四分之一。等威尔醒了，给他吃两片那个棕色罐子里的药。先别出来。”

那条龙的气息已无处不在了，带着惊讶和愤怒的情绪。阿比盖尔走出房间，关上了门。

“这是怎么回事？”汉尼拔嗓音低沉地问道，目光如炬地看着阿比盖尔。

“我们捡了一条龙回来。”阿比盖尔的语气淡然得像是在说“晚饭快好了。”

“这和捡一条狗回来是不同的。”

“如果是后者，你的反应应当更大一些。”

汉尼拔觉得面前的阿比盖尔很有些不正常，她过于冷静了，比起“阿比盖尔”来更像“北巫”。

“他咬了威尔。”

阿比盖尔抿了抿嘴唇。“没有任何存在能够阻止威尔救他，”她说，“你该是理解的。不可避免地，他让威尔想起了马修和一些更为刻骨铭心的事情。”

汉尼拔叹了口气。他明白威尔的悲伤与爱，这个人类身处深渊太久，终于拥有属于自己的温暖后，无法自制地想要成为经历类似者的太阳。威尔尚不懂得，生命中的太阳只有一轮，一旦陨落将不复升起；其他存在所能给予的，至多是星光。

“那条龙是谁？”

“红龙。”

汉尼拔不由得一愣，随即又是一声叹息。他看起来憔悴异常，衣服上带着斑斑血迹，头发凌乱。“纳芙蒂蒂回不来了，”他忽然说了这么一句，“她死了。”

阿比盖尔一阵颤抖，张了张嘴，眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑落。瞬间地，她终于崩溃，捂住嘴呜呜哭泣。为了不给家人再添痛楚，她始终隐忍，但现在，悲痛的潮水冲垮了堤坝。她究竟是承受不住如此悲伤的。

“小梅……小梅也死了……”她破碎地哽咽道,“杰克杀了她……弗朗西斯又杀了杰克……我不知道……”

她被汉尼拔搂进怀里，龙类强有力的稳重心跳像是无言的安慰。她不是北巫，不是的；她只是个拥有十多年记忆的姑娘。然而汉尼拔意识到，在突发灾难面前，他和威尔都忽视了这  
一点。准确地说他们都太措手不及，只想着用尽一切办法守护挚爱，却不曾思考如此保护是否真为“保护”。

“别担心，”他用一个父亲慈爱的口吻说道，“和我们在一起。我们来分析一下现状，然后一切都会好起来的。”

弗朗西斯看见威尔缓缓睁开双眼。他有些无措地望着威尔卷翘的睫毛和明亮的晶状体。多么洁净流丽的眼睛啊。

威尔在被褥下动了动，眉头一皱，或许触动了伤口。

“你的龙兵器…呃，她让你吃药。”弗朗西斯艰难地开了口，伸手从柜子上取下药瓶。威尔用胳膊把上半身撑起来，看上去很吃力，弗朗西斯犹豫着要不要扶他一把。

“你还好吗？”威尔开口问道。

“我很好……”弗朗西斯有些结巴地答道，“倒、倒是你……”

“我挺好的，吃点儿药就会恢复了。”威尔一面说着，一面向弗朗西斯伸出手、示意他把药给他。

弗朗西斯的动作略显笨拙，他把水杯递给威尔的时候差一点儿泼到对方身上。威尔去接，冲他微笑了一下，露出一截洁白如瓷的牙齿。结果，不知为何地，他真的泼出了四分之一的  
水，所幸的是仅仅洒在了被子上。

他说着对不起，威尔则全然不介意地喝水吃药。人类身上散发出伤病的气味，令他分外自责。

“你没有必要救我，”他咽了口唾沫，终于说出了这些话，“我险些把你害死。”

“嘿，”威尔说道，“如果不救你，我也会死的。要是你真的爆体了，那样的爆炸中我该怎么活下来？”

“既然这样，你就不该把我带回来。”

威尔沉默了一会儿，注视着弗朗西斯。他的个子很高，大约比汉尼拔高了十公分。他的肌肉透着野蛮的强力感，使他看起来像是远古的巨兽。他的嘴唇却是不完整的，有一块缺口，内在的脆弱从那里显出一点儿来。从他那躁动不安、无法控制的力量中，威尔能感到他的无助与惶恐。

“你该活的好一点儿。”他轻声说道，语气平和，对弗朗西斯而言却似雷声滚过。曾经，在那个村落里，他的太阳对他说过同样的话。

他真的非常想念莱芭。

“我会的，”他直视威尔的眼睛，说了他一直希望莱芭能听见、却不曾说出口的话，“我答应你，我会好好活下去。我会试着去信任别人，试着去相信太阳是不死的。”

现在轮到威尔被重击了。这番话所含之意过多，令威尔一时间无法反应。他还不明白太阳对弗朗西斯的意义，仅仅觉得这条龙需要光和热。

这时候他们听见门被打开了。弗朗西斯回头的一瞬撞上了汉尼拔的目光。他本能地瑟缩，因为对方身上散发着他从未见过的、异常强大的龙威。这是连龙都会为之胆寒的龙威。

弗朗西斯吃了一惊，下意识地看向威尔，他不能想象一个人类怎么能在这样的龙身边存活。但他发现，威尔的脸色霎时间变得毫无戒备，所有的委屈、伤痛都开始渐渐显露。威尔用湿润的眼睛紧紧盯着来者，发出一声喜悦而惆怅的呼唤。

“汉尼拔。”他唤道。

汉尼拔走进房间，对弗朗西斯不发一言。阿比盖尔在门口朝他招手，于是他退至门口，关门是从缝隙中看见威尔完全直起了身子。他忽然间明白了一件事情:  
威尔是同他一般害怕失去太阳的存在，而这位叫做汉尼拔·莱克特的龙正是威尔的太阳。

 

带他走。”

说出这句话需要痛彻心扉的决绝与勇气，阿比盖尔选择在长久的沉默后，颤抖着说出它。

“带着威尔离开这里，拜托你了。”

弗朗西斯无法掩饰震惊之情。他茫然地盯着面前的少女，不知道该如何作答。“我……”他寻找着恰当的字眼，“你们……”

阿比盖尔用手指擦了擦眼睛，吞下哽咽之声：“这或许是最好的办法。我们的现况非常糟糕，其他龙即将前来问询，我们必须将威尔转移到安全的地方。他的存在一旦被发现，后果将不堪设想。原本，汉尼拔计划让威尔到东妃那里去，但现在有你在，我们希望这事情可以更为保险。”

“可是我很危险，如果你们这么信任我……”

“这不代表我和汉尼拔信任你，”阿比盖尔双臂环抱，“至少我不信任你。你如果胆敢碰他一根头发，我一定不会饶恕你，我以纹章起誓。”

弗朗西斯在北巫的施压下感到威胁，虽然身为红龙，与北巫抗衡仍不是容易之事。他正在慢慢理解汉尼拔、威尔与阿比盖尔之间的关系。他们的关系像是坚固稳定的三角形，两两密切、不可分离，其他存在注定只能是旁观者。

他也渐渐了解到，威尔是一个多么纠结的存在。那双纯净的明眸背后，是深不可测的地狱之渊，那里只有无尽的黑暗，藏匿着对于“恶”的奇丽热情。骨子里，威尔是个恶魔，然而恶魔的爱执着得近乎愚蠢，他会毫无保留地为挚爱付出自我。同时，恶魔的孤独使得威尔对于遭遇相近之人滥用同情，在这一点上，他更像个天使。

“我会保护他。”

“我们会为你提供安身之所，给你在龙类之中寻得真正的一席之地。”

“不，”他说道，“我不是为了这个。我想要保护他，我不愿看见他被其他龙伤害。是他救了我的命。”

阿比盖尔长叹一声。

“我和汉尼拔都会感激你的。”

 

“你说什么？”威尔不可思议地看着汉尼拔，“让弗朗西斯带我走？”

汉尼拔一言不发。

“为什么？”他的睫毛不受控制地颤栗，“为什么？我到底是多大的负担？你究竟对我有多厌烦？”

“威尔，不是这样的……”

“不不我一点儿都不想给你添麻烦，如果你真这么觉得，我一定会走。但至少让我彻底明白，这到底是为什么？为什么从托拜厄斯的死之后你从来不愿意正眼看我？为什么……”

他说不下去了，急促地呼吸着，眼角通红。威尔不是个脆弱的人，他懂得如何应对悲伤的事，也懂得不让别人的言行举止打垮自己。但是，在汉尼拔面前，他是不设防的啊。

他们有好一会儿都没有说话。忽然间汉尼拔伸手将威尔搂进怀里，使这个人类的头部枕在自己肩上。

“对不起。”

他是高贵的龙，拥有盖世的龙威。而现在，颓败与痛苦在他身上暴露无遗。他棕红色的瞳膜里竟然泛着无助，而他怀里的威尔惊奇地发现他在颤抖。

汉尼拔竟升起了恐惧的情绪。

“我害怕自己会吃了你。”

他只说了这么一句，但其含义远远超过字面意义。“我害怕伤害你，”他想说，“如果你的血管在我的牙齿下爆裂……我将不能够原谅自己。我很忧虑，威尔，像是站在了悬崖的边缘。纳芙蒂蒂已死，如今我孤立无援。我想护你周全，而现在，继续待在我身边只会使你面临更多危险。我确实在害怕，威尔。”

可是他最终只说了一句。

威尔眼神涣散。他放任自己深陷于共情之中，终于读懂对方的心意，又为汉尼拔的复杂情感揪心不已。待重归现实，他将身体从汉尼拔的双臂中抽离一些，然后亲吻对方的嘴唇。字句显得无力，他什么都说不出来，只有伤感地吻着汉尼拔。

他不愿离开，尤其是在如此情况下。他需要留在汉尼拔身边，需要看着汉尼拔如何与其他龙类周旋、从而确保汉尼拔会全身而退。

他扯住汉尼拔的衣领，向后倒在床上，使汉尼拔顺势压在他上方。伤口因为承受了压力而隐隐作痛，但他并不在意。他那柔软的四肢缠住汉尼拔的身体，以对方最喜欢的方式。然而现在这一切都不能令汉尼拔感到愉悦。

“威尔。”他声音低沉地唤道，“不是现在。”

威尔充耳不闻，抬起脖子继续咬住汉尼拔的嘴，在唇齿间渴求而痛苦地喃喃：“拜托你……别离开我，汉尼拔，告诉我你并不认为我是个负担，告诉我你有多在乎我，告诉我……”

——告诉我这绝不是永别；告诉我很快我们就会再次见面，到那时我们可以在黑夜的月光下起舞，血如雨点般落下，一片赤红的黑；告诉我，我已经摆脱了那份紧追不舍的孤独，我们是同类，是彼此的猎手与猎物，没有什么能将我从你身旁夺走。

——我不能离开你独活。

汉尼拔双瞳血红，深深地注视着威尔，看进他的灵魂。“我们都不能在分离后独自活着。我也不能。”

 

弗朗西斯尽量不去看威尔脖颈上的咬痕。因为他能从那里嗅到绝望的气味。他稍稍弯腰，替威尔提起行李。“你准备好了吗？”他问道。

威尔僵硬地点了点头，脸上毫无血色，眼袋乌青。才过了几个小时，他竟看起来消瘦、憔悴了许多。

阿比盖尔给了威尔一个拥抱。“好好儿的，找到那间屋子，东妃会去接你们。若真的遇到什么，就召唤我，”她说，“我一定会立即出现。”

威尔用下巴轻轻摩挲阿比盖尔的头顶。“我爱你，艾比，”他声音温柔、充满安慰，“等我回来。”

汉尼拔没有前来送行，他已出发去迎接赶来的龙类。威尔用惆怅而怀恋的目光望向远方，然后终于转过身，朝弗朗西斯走去。他没有再回头。有些路，只能头也不回地往前走。

他们在丛林中走了很久，柔软的松针在脚下发出细碎的声响。空气里飘浮着未成熟的醋栗的气味，混杂着一些小生物的味道，或许是野兔和麂子。初秋的天气微凉，寒气丝丝沁入威尔的皮肤。

“弗朗西斯。”他忽然开了口。对方侧过头来，看着他。

“十五年前的一个冬天，我在怀明海的一片森林里走着，身旁有一个W系的龙兵器。那时候我受了伤，就像现在一样。”

“阿比盖尔同我说过那个龙兵器。”

“哦，是吗？不过她没有见过他。”

“和我说说那个龙兵器，威尔。”

威尔从一片落叶上踏过，下意识地靠近弗朗西斯。“他叫马修，有着干净而诡丽的笑容。”他缓缓说道，“他把我从肃清团手中救了出来，帮助我走过很远的路、去找汉尼拔。肃清团追逐我们，他为了我赌上纹章、最终消失。他把自己比作蜉蝣，转瞬即逝，用一生追寻属于自己的安宁。”

“我想，他找到了安宁。他是爱你的。”

威尔不置可否。

“那么你呢，威尔？你如何看待他？”

“我只是需要他，我想。但他的逝去令我无法释怀。”

弗朗西斯停下了步伐，威尔差一点儿撞到他身上。这个人类微微扬起头，发现弗朗西斯正用一种难以形容的神情望着他，嘴唇上的伤疤似乎更加明显了。

“威尔，对你而言，我是什么？”

没有回答，四周安静得吓人。忽然又一只白鸟“嘎”地一声飞过，翅膀拍打，在林间丢下一阵“扑扑”声。林子深处似乎有一只小型动物在奔跑，草叶晃动。

“和我说说你的过去，说说莱芭。”

他听见这位红龙的喉咙里滚动着隐忍的叹息。“我会告诉你的，当然了，”他半扶着一棵树，垂下眼帘，“可是那不是个美好的故事。它是关于我的懦弱和无能的故事，我至今为此深深内疚。——威尔，你觉得，太阳会死吗？”

他看着威尔的眼睛，那里面湖青色正掀起波澜。他想起了莱芭的眼睛，无神的盲眼。它们是毫无光泽的，却又灿烂温暖，为他点燃了一轮暖阳。他已经永远失去了那双眼睛，也再也找不回属于他的太阳。

“我不知道，”威尔的声音像是来自另一个世界，幽远而微冷，“如果它不死……我希望它是不死的。为什么这样问我？……不，先听我说一件事情：我有共情能力。让我共情你，弗朗西斯，让我进入你的脑子。”

他犹豫着。如果太阳不死……这似乎是个没有答案的问题。弗朗西斯再一次看向威尔，他的眼睛多像星辰啊。

“好。”他说。


	14. Pt.13 茶杯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他将踏入汉尼拔最深的黑暗中去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：虐杯、残废，黑化的米莎。

秋天的时候，无患子上缀满了金色的叶子，东方国度的神秘阳光从这些黄金叶片间洒落而下，地面上树影婆娑。一条小径从棵棵树木之中蜿蜒前行，停在一幢和式别墅前。灰色的鱼鳞瓦下挂着淡紫色的风铃，在风中发出“叮叮当当”的清脆声响。

有个黑色短发的年幼女孩站在屋外摘取桂花。屋前生长着两株桂树，都散发出清甜的香气。女孩摘了一碗，然后转身向屋内走去，她的左锁骨上有一个小小的花形纹章。

她移开一扇纸门，看见一名高大的男人正朝外走来。“弗朗西斯，”她开口说，“你要去哪里？”

“透个气。”对方答道。

“如果你是要去找威尔的话，沿着后门口的石板路向前走、一直走到林子里的破旧寺庙，就能找到他。”

弗朗西斯的步子顿了顿。“谢谢你。”他说，然后继续行走。

他按照女孩所说，穿过密密的金色林子，来到小而古旧的寺庙。他瞧着石块上湿润的青苔，听见不远处传来交谈声。于是他又走了几步，使自己出现在威尔与另一个存在的视野中。

“你离开得太久了，威尔。”

威尔有些抱歉地笑了一下。他正坐在不高的石阶上，一位东方女子坐在他的旁边。她绾着古朴典雅的发髻，从一支精致的竹制烟杆中吸食淡灰色的烟。她是四方圣主之一的东妃，名叫千代。

“你不需要这么担心，”千代对弗朗西斯说道，烟雾从她口中袅娜地飘出，“他在这里很安全。”

弗朗西斯沉默地望着威尔，他的骨骼正在发烫，但有些请求他难以说出口。他需要威尔在他身边。

威尔愣了愣，忽然焦急地站起来。“对不起！”他几乎是扑向弗朗西斯，“你还好吗？”当他冰凉的指尖触及弗朗西斯的小臂时，弗朗西斯感到体内滚热的痛感得到了缓解。作为尚不能控制自我力量的红龙，他需要威尔给他输入些许寒冷之力、以遏制身体里蠢蠢欲动的火山。与北巫的长期契约使得威尔体寒，同时他会一些冰雪法术，因而他可以给予弗朗西斯所需的帮助。

“我只是有些不适，”弗朗西斯的目光落在威尔的卷发上，“最近这些火焰安静了许多，我快要能够控制他们了。”

威尔报以微笑。即使面带笑容，他依然看起来憔悴而悲伤。他已经在千代这里住了两日，却没有收到汉尼拔的消息。

“我可以先回去，或者在附近等你，”弗朗西斯说，“如果你们还有什么要谈的。”

“哦不，我们可以回去了。”威尔说着，走近弗朗西斯。他的眼睛里有一丝古怪的情绪，令弗朗西斯隐隐不安。当他们回到房间后，他发问：“她同你说了什么？”

“没什么特别重要的，只是使我有点儿……想去见一个人。”

“谁？”

威尔抬起睫毛，略显阴郁地看了弗朗西斯一眼：“吴常，一位法巫、东方首席巫医。他研制出了杀死龙类的新型药物，准备后天将其拍卖。”

“千代告诉你的？她究竟是做什么的？”

“在东方，她可谓八面玲珑，但不属于任何一方。她只求自我生存。”

“……总之，我不觉得你应该去找他。这不安全。”

威尔避开他的目光。“好吧，”他妥协，“不去找他。”

 

然而，所谓“不去找他”，仅仅意味着“不和吴常见面”。当弗朗西斯一路尾随威尔来到吴常的研究室附近时，他连叹息的心情都没有了。他突然觉得威尔和莱芭一样倔强又固执，在他们面前，“阻止”没有任何意义，他则会义无反顾地永远追随。

这时候白日将尽，月亮的光华刚刚显现。“他应该在拍卖场为明天的拍卖做最后的核实，一时半会儿不会回来，所以我们不会见到他。”威尔说。他穿着一件黑色袍子，腰上系着一把武士刀。他用法术隐藏了两人的气息，在此之前弗朗西斯尚不知道他是如此优秀的法巫。

威尔有备而来。前一天，他已在千代的书房里遍览东方古术。现在，他那超乎寻常的机敏发挥了重要作用。他看透此处的结界，对其稍加修改，销毁了它的警报功能。但它依然是强劲的保护外壳，弗朗西斯的爆破力为他们开路。

他们潜入屋内，穿过长廊。威尔的刀早已出鞘，他们足够小心，但难免遇见守卫，于是威尔毫不犹豫地将他们斩杀。他的动作迅如闪电，眼神如雪、波澜不惊。

“你在找什么？”威尔又一次四处张望时，弗朗西斯问道。

他并不回答，而是用指尖在墙面上滑过，触及一块凸起后停下了。弗朗西斯感到什么东西顺着威尔的手指源源不断地四散、侵入墙体，然后与墙中某物缠绕、连结。“咔”，第一条裂缝之后，整面墙訇然中开，裂出一狭窄幽深的通道。威尔后退一步，膝盖发软，弗朗西斯连忙扶住他。

“你还好吗？”

“不要紧，我只是没想到这里的机关法术居然这么精密。”

弗朗西斯的手心里亮起一团明火，他们走入通道，面前是旋转向下的台阶。越往下走，四周的冷气越发浓重。最后一级台阶下是一扇小门，上面写满象形文字。

“怎么说？”

威尔抿了抿嘴唇：“直接炸了吧。”

“保护好你自己。”弗朗西斯说完，用一只胳膊护住威尔，另一只手按在门上。霎时间狭小的空间内一片赤红，威尔在热浪中不由得闭上双眼，感到弗朗西斯坚硬的下巴贴着他的右额。

被红龙的火焰吞噬后，研究室一地狼藉，散落的、焦黑的物件滚着白烟。威尔在弗朗西斯的臂弯里一阵咳嗽，对方小心翼翼地放开他。

“这没有多大用处，”弗朗西斯疑惑不解地看着威尔，“虽然研究室里的东西都被毁了，但吴常手上一定还有药方。”

“目的不是这个，”威尔挑起嘴角，“瞧瞧，还有没被炸毁的东西呢，这里的天花板和地板都还完好。最坚固的防御用来保护最重要的东西。那才是我要找的。”

弗朗西斯还想说些什么，却突然一颤。一股气息从地下传来，充满了死亡的冰冷。那是个死了很久的存在，闻起来像是——

“这下面有一副龙骨。”

威尔的的瞳孔急剧收缩，呼吸又短又急。在他能做出反应之前，他们所站之处向下塌陷成圆形开口，将他们送至更深一级。

一座冰窖迎接了他们。这里布满白色的蜡烛，燃烧着幽幽的蓝色火焰，火苗的温度类似于冰雪。冰窖中央、冷气凝聚之处，一条雌性龙类的骨骼仰头而立，被冰色的结界牢牢锁住。

威尔向龙骨迈出一步，却在这一瞬间被弗朗西斯的吼叫撞击耳膜。撕心裂肺的龙啸在四壁间炸裂、来回碰撞，绝望而痛苦。他的双目中火光熊熊。

“弗朗西斯！”威尔来不及思考，卷起袖子把小臂伸到红龙面前，“咬我！快！不然的话你会……”

他根本不需解释，这条龙已丧失了一半的意识，早已在本能驱使下向他露出牙齿。弗朗西斯咬破威尔的皮肤，但这远远不够。他将威尔扯进怀中，一面拽开威尔的领子，一面从他的肩膀上索取新鲜的寒性血液。他所剩的意志让他说出那句破碎的“对不起”，同时尖牙陷在威尔的血管里。

威尔一动不动，他被铁铸似的手臂死死嵌住，背部贴着弗朗西斯的胸膛，能够感受到对方失速的心跳。他抬起头，望着那副骨架。

原来如此。吴常从这条龙的骨骼中提取龙类精华，从而寻找毒害龙类的方法。龙类是更高一等的生物，因此人造药物通常无法抵达龙的核心。但如果通过龙骨髓的帮助，药物可以更好地融入龙的血肉，甚至进入骨骼。冰窖里的烛火中大约含有龙骨碎片与药物，所以弗朗西斯才会变成这样。

他那明亮的湖青色眼眸湿润了，既是因为疼痛，又因为一些说不出的悲苦。看看这副骨架，这条龙死的时候多么年轻啊，她的个头还很小巧，带着点儿青涩。她的死亡距今已有近两百年了吧，骨色微微泛黄，但人类的法术把她保存得很好。她那空洞的眼窝里，是暗黑的、旷世的忧伤。

这是种熟悉的忧伤。十五年前，在怀明湖的雪地里，威尔遇见龙形的汉尼拔时，感受到的忧伤近乎于此。他想起之前千代对他说的话，现在他终于确认了。

是的，他认识这条龙，他为她而来，更为她曾经的亲人而来。

“米莎。”他唤道，声音轻柔。一滴泪水从他的眼眶中滚落。

他就在这儿，这里是开膛手切萨皮克的起点。他看着米莎赤裸的骨骼，就像是看见了汉尼拔的骨骼。一切连成圈，起点亦是终点。他是那个身处圈中的人，不能也不愿出去，只是痛苦又欢欣地寻找着最初的原因。

他将踏入汉尼拔最深的黑暗中去。

 

然后他做了什么？”

“他移情于米莎。”

“这不足以使他变成现在这样！”

“不，足够了。身为北巫，你应该知道：人类可以杀死一条龙，但这种高级生物具有一定的神性，因此当她拒绝死亡时，她的极少一部分'灵'残留了下来。”

“我不明白……她的灵，又怎么会……”

“威尔的共情能力过于强大，使他进入了米莎的'灵'。在那里究竟发生了什么无从知晓，但很有可能米莎本能地拒绝一切外来物，于是威尔的灵脉遭到重创。从某个角度看，威尔现在的样子还不算太糟，至少还活着，虽然……”

“别说了！”阿比盖尔发出一声忍无可忍的叫喊，冰气因强烈的情绪波动而炸开。好在千代同为四方圣主之一，能够挡下这一击。风在她身旁绕转，她等待阿比盖尔平复。

“这世上看似无理之事太多了，然而万事皆有因，”千代淡淡地说道，“作为北巫，总有一天你会不再情绪化、不再偷偷想念，懂得飞来横祸不过是日常。”

“我早已明了这些，但我依然会痛苦。”

千代有一会儿没说话。“能哭，总是好的，”她最终开了口，“证明这世界上还有值得你为之哭泣的存在。”有一瞬间她神情恍惚而忧伤，但很快恢复了一贯的波澜不惊，并问道：“关于这件事，汉尼拔作何反应？”

“他只是叫我立刻过来，就再没有和我交谈。不过，事发的那段时间里，他一直在他的记忆殿堂中。”

“在那里、还有在米莎的'灵'里，必定发生了一些不同寻常的事。”

 

威尔望着米莎的骨架的眼睛开始失焦。他的意识似乎离开了他的身体、随着共情进入一个遥远的世界。一条河，河边长满冬青树。这里下过雪，地面上的积雪正一点点融化，湿漉漉的冰水渗进土地，于是白色变得肮脏起来。河床上的泥泞中烂叶和死去的鱼类若隐若现着，一股腐烂的气味扑入鼻息。河流枯瘦而污秽，像负伤的动物苟延残喘。

血色从上游扩散而下，他不由得向来源处望去，看见不远处有个浅金色头发的少女跌坐在河边，血从小腹汩汩流出，雪泥弄脏了她的白色长裙。她不断地喘息着，威尔却什么都没有听到。这时候他才惊觉，这个世界是没有声音的。

有的时候安静是一种暴力。

远处飞来一支箭，穿过少女的脖颈。她嘴唇微启，身体前倾，像是要发出最后的呼喊。然后，她终于摔下，血从喉咙里漫溢而出，在河水里蜿蜒晕开。她的身躯开始变化，拉长、扩展，皮肤上渐渐出现坚硬的鳞纹皮。

威尔下意识地向后退了一步，眼瞳中映出一条银白色的龙。

她很美，像是刚刚展翅的蝴蝶。极为幸运的捕蝶者会遇到才破茧的蝶。他们将这稚嫩的生灵放入毒瓶，于是它生平的第一次展翅成为了最后一次展翅。  
他知道她正是米莎。忽然间有种冲动促使他靠近她、去触碰她。但是，就在他迈出一步之时，一阵可怖的龙威铺天盖地而来，一个身影将他攫住，带至灌木丛深处。

“汉、汉尼拔？！”

他猛然醒悟，米莎对汉尼拔而言分外重要，当他共情米莎时，也就无意间闯入了汉尼拔的记忆殿堂深处。

而且是最深处的禁区。

汉尼拔将他压制于地，一只手牢牢掐住他的脖子，使他呼吸艰难。“谁允许你道这里来的？”他低吼着问道，声音里充满了威尔不曾听过的暴怒与嗜血。

“我……我只是……”他支吾了，虽然他有许多可说的、想问的，但龙威与束缚之下他竟感到生命正受威胁。掐住他的呼吸道的那只手力道极大，似乎要置他于死地。

“两百年了，我从未允许任何存在进入我的记忆殿堂，除了你。然而你仍不知足，竟胆敢闯入这里！”

“……是米莎的骨架……”威尔努力使声带振动，“我共情了她……没想到……”

“你共情了米莎？”汉尼拔的双眼变得赤红，语气却缓和下来。威尔感受不到他的怒火了，但这给他带来了前所未有的恐惧。他面临着未知的危险，这危险来自于他最亲近的存在，同时也是能将他肢解的存在。

“威尔。”汉尼拔平静地唤道。

威尔彻底慌了，他的颚骨咯咯作响，亟需空气，肺却不听使唤。他的身体里似乎某个地方有座水坝决堤，冰冷的汗水汹涌而出，将他浸透。他想哭喊，但他必须吸进空气才能哭喊出声。他的手脚在抽搐，脑子里只剩下了一个念头：

逃！

他的力量全部爆发，为了求生不顾一切地挣扎、抗拒。但这来得太晚了，汉尼拔早已像掠食者那样俯下身子，上下两排牙齿卡住威尔的右眼。

“不，不不不，汉尼拔——啊啊啊啊！！”

晶状体混在鲜血里涌出眼眶，淌过鼻梁侧旁，滴在雪地里，有一些流进了耳廓，温热湿润。痛觉占领了威尔的每一丝神经，刹那间天昏地暗，仅剩的一半视野里鲜红淋漓。他的眼珠，那颗美丽绝伦的明澈眼珠，在汉尼拔的齿间被碾碎、毁灭。他的身体不受控制地奋力挣扎，汉尼拔紧紧压住他的手臂，当他的喊叫渐趋微弱的时候，他听见自己的右臂处传来骨骼的断裂声。

剧痛，尖叫被卡在喉咙里。汉尼拔没有放过他的左眼，并且扯下了他的右臂。如果视力尚在，他会看见一滴泪水，顺着汉尼拔的脸，缓缓落下。但他已陷入无尽的黑暗中去了。  
他不再叫喊，毫无反抗之力地躺在雪地里，连思考的力气都已然丧失。附近燃起一片浅蓝色火焰，把汉尼拔逼至较远处，然后一道透明幕墙隔出两个世界，将他们分开，彼此无法感知。

米莎拢了拢她金色的秀发，在威尔身边坐下。“活着很累吧？”她开口说道。

威尔不做声。

“和我一起到另一个世界去吧，在哪里不都是一样生活吗？”

“不一样的。”他虚弱地说。

“你现在就算回去，也没有意义了。你的意识在这里深受残害，灵脉已经破损，原来世界里的肉体也瞎了双眼、断了右臂。而且你要怎么回去呢？已经看不见路了。”

“为什么会希望我和你一起离开？很寂寞吗？”

米莎在他旁边卧下来，用柔软的胳膊绕住威尔的肩。“因为像啊，”她说，“真的很像。我们都是异类，不属于人、也不属于龙。你应该知道的吧，作为异类，活得很寂寞啊。就算死了，也是不甘心的，然而幸好你到这里来了。”

“这里究竟是什么地方?”

“我的宫殿，”她耳语般地说，紧紧贴着威尔，金发擦过威尔的面颊，“位于'生与死的过渡空间'。这里和哥哥的记忆殿堂是相连的，不过他被暂时隔离了，因为我想和你说话。”

“你还是汉尼拔的米莎吗？”

这次，轮到米莎沉默了。她依偎在威尔胸前，呼吸稳定，安静地想着些什么。“既是，又不是，”她喃喃道，“或者说我不喜欢这个问法。我是米莎的米莎。”

威尔吸了口气，痛感越来越麻木，脑子却清醒起来：“我想，我该回去了。”

“回去是为了什么？你上这儿来又是为了什么呢？”

“我本想找到开膛手切萨皮克的'起点'。”

“找到你想要的了吗？”见威尔不回答，米莎继续说下去：“就算回去了，你要怎么面对那个世界？哥哥会离开一会儿吧，或许一年，或许一百年，或许再也不会回到你身边。毕竟你真的不该来的，威尔，没有隐私，爱情和友情都将是不可能。”

“哥哥同我说起过你，他说你是个'敏感易碎的小茶杯'，是'上等瓷器'。现在，你是不是被他打碎了呢？会自动复原吗？还是只剩一地碎片了？”

“等我回去了，会带走你的骨架。”威尔对她说。

“哦，别操那个心了，”米莎轻笑，“你还不一定回得去呢。泪腺还在吗？很想哭吧？如果痛的话，不要忍着啊。”

“我要回去，这个世界和那个世界是不一样的。”

“和我走的话，在'死'的世界里，总会见到汉尼拔的呀。”

听到“汉尼拔”这个名字，威尔颤抖了一下，浑身冰凉地刺痛起来。他想哭泣，但流不出泪水。“那就太晚了。”他哽咽着说道。

米莎撑起身子，盯着威尔的脸。她忽然抽泣起来，一只手抚摸着威尔的脸颊：“能听你这么说，真是太好了。而且好像有人来接你了。”  
威尔感到滚烫的热度，一片漆黑中他意识到弗朗西斯在向这里赶来。“你是怎么来的？”他听见米莎问。

弗朗西斯的声音响起，疲惫却坚决：“我要保护他。”

米莎转向威尔，泪水肆意流淌。“回去吧，”她听起来那么温柔，“我不能再留你了。但我要送你件礼物，好好珍藏它。还有，把你自己拼回去。拜托了。”

她的嘴唇贴上威尔的额头，那副娇嫩的身体在刹那间破碎，明亮洁净的浅蓝色光芒将威尔笼罩，源源不断地进入他的躯体。同时，这个空间开始坍塌，当弗朗西斯将威尔抱起时，门已经打开。

 

弗朗西斯已经在威尔的病榻前守了两天两夜了。刚把威尔带回来时，他希望威尔还能恢复光明，但现在他只希望威尔能醒过来。

威尔的气味在改变，原本伴有凉意的清甜之中出现了丝丝缕缕的、略显危险的味道。弗朗西斯为之惶惶不安，他不知道威尔体内正在发生怎样的改变。威尔已经失去了视力与右臂，若他再受伤害，弗朗西斯实在无法忍受。

他终究是累了，就算是龙，也难熬长时间的缺少睡眠与心绪不宁。所以，当那股力量从威尔体内喷薄而出时，他措手不及。

白色火苗照亮了整间屋子，门窗在冲击下吱嘎作响。火围绕着床榻上蹿下跳，像是某种祭祀活动，火舌如同撕开空间、让另一个世界的光辉透进来的爪子。

他嗅到一股淡淡的龙的气味。在他做出反应之前，白光席卷了他的视野。他被扑倒在地，撞上坚硬的地板。威尔压在他身上，嘴角上带着浅而明亮的微笑。他的眼睛，天哪，卷翘睫毛下的那双眼睛依然清澈美丽，甚至比以往更为纯净，湖青色中多了一份水晶般的浅蓝。

“威尔！”他听见自己惊喜地叫道，“你没事吗？”

回答他的是一个吻，柔软地覆盖在他那长有伤疤的嘴唇上。四周的火渐渐熄灭。

“我饿了。”威尔在他耳边温柔地说道。

他愣在原地，良久才回过神来。“当、当然……”他结结巴巴地说，“我去给你找些吃的……”

“我想去狩猎，”威尔的双手仍旧放在弗朗西斯的肩上，说话的时候露出尖锐可爱的牙齿，“可是第一次狩猎似乎不能单独去。帮帮忙？”他听起来有些奇怪，不同于弗朗西斯所认识的“威尔”。

弗朗西斯盯着他看了好一会儿，在看着威尔的右臂时终于恍然大悟。那只断了的右臂已经恢复，浅银色的鳞片在手腕处若隐若现，闪烁着蓝色的光，像是刚刚破茧的蝴蝶的翼尖。

“半龙化……？”他喃喃，眼里写满了难以置信。威尔那新生的尖牙、更为流丽的眼眸、生有鳞片的手臂，无一不暗示着他已然是半条龙。米莎所谓的“礼物”，竟是把自己所剩的“灵”全部送给威尔，以半龙化使威尔恢复正常、变得更加强大。

是的，强大。弗朗西斯能感到威尔的龙威，虽然不够剧烈，却很危险，如同罂粟花和美的外表下藏着的毒，并且具有惊人的渗透力。同时，他也意识到，威尔口中的狩猎，是龙对人的猎杀。

“你还是威尔吗？”他的声音微微颤抖。

威尔不再压制他，尝试着站起来，却因为多日的虚弱而不得不坐到床上。“我还是我。”他轻声说，眨了眨眼。他的皮肤好像更白了，仿佛敷上了一层薄薄的光洁釉质。

弗朗西斯咽了一口唾沫：“阿比盖尔昨天到这里来了，知道你醒了她会很开心的。她一直在问到底发生了什么。”

威尔的表情拧了一下，垂下眼帘。“我暂时不能见她，”他说，“这件事情比较……呃，总之，我不想让她知道细节，她会受不了。先别告诉她我醒了，好吗？我需要给她编个故事。”

弗朗西斯如释重负般地叹了口气。他在担心威尔是否已被米莎吞噬了，毕竟他变得那么不同；但眼前这个人依旧毫无条件地挂念、守护着阿比盖尔，表明他正是威尔本人。“但你至少要告诉我事实。”他说。

“我会的，”威尔又拾起了笑意，“但现在我想出门。我真的饿了。”

 

弗朗西斯又灌下一口白酒。东方人的酒不同于他习惯喝的那些，在这里买不到威士忌或是伏加特，但可以选择同样浓烈的、谷物制的酒。

他尚不能接受刚刚听见他事情。威尔在共情时居然遭到了那样的苦难，而施暴者竟是汉尼拔。他想起共情中威尔撕心裂肺的痛喊，对汉尼拔骤升恨意。当他从威尔的语气间捕捉到悲伤与抹之不去的爱时，他的心坠得慌。他明白威尔不可能将对汉尼拔的爱转移到任何一个存在上去，但是看着威尔深陷于痛苦纠缠的爱中，他倍感钝痛。如今，对他而言，威尔是他生命中最美好的存在。他称不上爱他，但无法自拔地甘为他的奴隶，只想用一生保护这只美丽的蝴蝶。

现在，他们身处一家精致小店。威尔在不远处和一名健壮的男子谈话，端着一只小巧玲珑的酒杯。那男人无意间碰到了威尔的手肘，威尔故意不动声色地将震颤放大、使得半杯酒淋在他的领口。

威尔皱起眉头，用白色的小毛巾擦拭领子，露出弯弯的锁骨。他似乎完全没有注意到男人愈发炽热的目光和滚动的喉结。

“你真漂亮。”那人口干舌燥地说道，“胜过我见过的所有存在。”

“别这么说，”威尔调笑，“那些姑娘会伤心的。”

对方一愣。

威尔抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼：“你现在有多少个情人？五个？六个？看起来你还有个很难对付的妻子。你大约是为了钱财和她结婚的，她是个富商的女儿吧。你的父亲过世得很早，母亲四处改嫁，不断与更有权势的人结婚。这对你影响很大。”

“你调查过我？”

“不，”威尔敲敲太阳穴，“只是我的脑子有些特别，因此许多人都不喜欢我。”他的眼中流露出动人的惆怅。

“我喜欢你。”那人伸手握住威尔的手。威尔不太用力地向后缩了缩，被对方更紧地抓住。

“这话你对多少人说过？”威尔听起来像只受伤的猫咪。

“只有对你是认真的。”

弗朗西斯差一点儿把酒喷出来，他真想上前把那小子的头拧下。然后，他发现威尔向他投来愁苦的一瞥。

那人也注意到了威尔的目光，侧过脸，看了一眼弗朗西斯，随即问威尔：“他是谁？”

“朋友，”威尔装作漫不经心地叠着毛巾，却没有掩饰语气中的难过，“现在只是朋友。”

那人盯着威尔看了一会儿，抢夺欲和占有欲溢于言表。“别为他伤心了，美人，”他说道，“你值得更好的。嘿，愿意到我家去吗？我有很棒的收藏。你也可以找到替换衣物。”

“只是一点点酒水。——不过，我愿意。”

他们起身离开。威尔在那人不在意时给了弗朗西斯一个猎手成功前的笑容。不多久，弗朗西斯也结了帐，朝店外走去。

晚些时候，弗朗西斯在偏远的小巷里找到了威尔。夕阳将尽，路灯一盏盏亮起，但小巷里仍然昏暗。威尔站在巷口，嘴角挂着鲜血，看上去餍足而慵懒。弗朗西斯为他披上一件袍子，遮住他染血的衣服。

“我给你留了东西。”威尔说道，手里提着一副用保鲜袋装的肺。

弗朗西斯将视线放远。小巷中央的暗色空间里，一副尸体被高高挂起，身后安了一对翅膀，使他看起来像是大型蜻蜓。小而圆的白色火星围绕着他，点亮了通往未知与恐惧的灯塔。

“这么做的话，他们会知道是你干的。”

“我需要他们知道。我需要他知道。”

后面一句很轻很轻。什么意思？

他没有问，也不能问。威尔累坏了，倚在他怀里一声不吭。他用下巴摩挲威尔的头顶，享受暂时的安宁；虽然这份安宁显得如此伤感。

 

凌晨四点，空洞、虚无的时间点。黑暗将一切隐藏，于是表象下的真实开始悸动。

威尔把自己蜷缩在被褥之下，盗汗如雨。他正蜕变为全新的自我，成为“威尔·格雷厄姆的威尔”。但内心深处的脆弱与悲凉，终是难以逃避之物。白日里被掩藏的苦闷袭来，他感到强烈的孤独，苦涩冰冷。弗朗西斯不能驱除这种孤独，阿比盖尔也不能。

只有汉尼拔可以。

他到底是为了什么而闯入汉尼拔的禁区、将彼此推入如此境地？汉尼拔让威尔了解他、看清他。而他也做到了，他看清了这条傲视天地的巨蟒。但是这不够。他只是看清了汉尼拔，却不曾看清自己的蜕变。

他要变成什么？他究竟是什么？是汉尼拔的杰作吗？没有汉尼拔，他会成为现在的他吗？

威尔咬住枕套。他感谢米莎送他的事物，它给了他新的可能。他也感谢弗朗西斯，同时回忆起马修。与自我的对话中，他渐渐明白，从汉尼拔那里他不仅仅想要获得保护、关注与爱，他还想要一些别的。

他要看见汉尼拔裸露的脆弱，要把汉尼拔从高贵的宝座上扯下来。他想要来自汉尼拔的爱慕。

即使现在他心乱如麻、痛苦万分，但他会熬过这一切，那时候汉尼拔将毫无保留地向他开放记忆殿堂，他们的世界会最终融为一体。

 

一个月后。

汉尼拔仍住在翡特琳。托拜厄斯引起的风波早已被平息，他也成功地全身而退，只是身边少了威尔。

他回到城堡。今天阿比盖尔从东方回来，他有许多问题和必需处理的事情。然而，踏进大门的那一刻，一阵冷气将他拦住。

阿比盖尔站在大厅中央，深蓝色的花纹爬上她的脸，蓝色眼影衬出她眼中的暴怒。纹章在她上方绽放，一只远古的目状图腾。

“是你害了威尔。”与她的语言一同奔出的是无法抵挡的冰气。霎时间整幢城堡被层层冰冻，冰凌垂下，顶端尖如匕首。

汉尼拔没有选择解释。他甚至无法对自己做出解释。该来的总会来，他不会逃避这份悲痛。


	15. Pt.14 Tessellate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's tessellate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇

莱芭被葬于无名公墓，弗朗西斯不知道哪一方坟是她的，于是在所有坟前都放了一束向日葵。当他直起身来时，公墓似乎变成花园了。

他看着那些金黄的花朵。它们有个凄美的传说：美丽的公主爱上了太阳神，终日仰望，最终化为向日葵。这意味着什么呢？爱情的执着？还是说，缘分一定，命中不注定的，永远不会拥有彼此。

他微笑着叹了口气。几个小时前，威尔刚刚与他分别。这个半龙人决心前往寻找汉尼拔。

“答应我一件事情，”威尔对他说，“别为我的离开而难过，去找到那个爱你的存在，然后好好活着。”

“我答应你，不过你也必须答应我的一个要求：别死了，作为真正的'威尔'活着。”

威尔先是一惊，随后笑了，美丽的眼睛里明光盈盈。他们终究是彼此生命里的过客，对于一时的陪伴心怀感激，但不可留恋。

他看见墓园里青苔点点，有些墓碑已然残缺，在被阳光照亮、雨水淋湿之后，腐坏在所难免。在时间的球形监狱里，一切逃不出既定的轨道，也看不清将要到达的远方。然而存在们实则殊途同归，所有生命都会回到从未到达的远方。

“所以，总会再见面的。”

 

汉尼拔未曾想过会以此种方式与威尔重逢。当一支箭将要击中阿比盖尔时，少女瞬间消失，随之而来的是熟悉又陌生的气味。

威尔出现在他面前，阿比盖尔已化作他手中的细剑。如今的他是龙与近龙人的混合体，左半边与阿比盖尔相结合，右半边则全然是龙。一只龙翼从他右侧背部长出，翼骨如同白欧泊雕琢而成的棘刺。碎钻般的龙鳞在右手腕处闪耀，色泽灿银，华美而不张扬。北巫为他展开了冰雪左翅，形态类似鹰的羽翼。他的双眼以湖青为底色，右眼若雪，宛如撒了一把月长石碎片；左眼明澈，燃烧着幽白的火光。恍若月光的幽蓝与亮白的晕彩在他身上达到了完美平衡，美得令人窒息。

在得知威尔的半龙化之后，汉尼拔设想过无数种威尔可能变成的样貌。但在亲眼见到后，他忽然意识到了一点：威尔不会变成他所想象的样子。威尔是神灵降于人世的珍宝，他的美不受控制，正如他的蜕变也不是为汉尼拔而起。

 

他只是在变成他该有的模样、靠近最本真的美丽。

威尔低头打量自己，目光停在右手心中浅白的火种上。“看起来我不能用右手握剑了。”他自言自语般地说道。

“米莎给予你的火是'冷火'，不与冰雪相克。”

听见汉尼拔的话语，威尔抬起眼眸，终于与他对视。他们都在对方眼中看见了自己的影子，一个孤傲却悲伤，一个绝美但惆怅。

“我想，我们必须谈一谈。”威尔柔声说。他同时在脑海里安抚阿比盖尔，使对方暂时镇定安静。

汉尼拔深深凝望他：“你做了那只'蜻蜓'，来告诉我你的蜕变。”

“于是你将一女子塞入马腹，并在她的心脏处缝如一只尚还活着的鸟，希望我意识到'子'与'母体'的关系。”

“然后你做了一只'天使'，从火中升起，意味着经过地狱之火的你并未变成我想象的那样。”

“结果你送了我一具男尸，手里拿着天平。老天，我当然知道你已经处理好了'公约'、龙族法律的问题，你没必要再强调。”

“一具插在鹿角上的尸体，威尔，你是在讽刺我吗？”

“那'红衣男子怀里濒死的猫鼬'又是什么？一点儿艺术性都没有。你被嫉妒冲昏头脑了吗？——我和弗朗西斯不是那种关系！”

“接着是没有嘴唇、被重度烧伤的人，你的挑衅意味过于明显。”

“是你的自视甚高令我难以忍受。”

“所以，你究竟蜕变成了什么，威尔？”

他们对视良久。汉尼拔展开黑曜石色泽的龙翼，龙威与威尔的猛烈碰撞。他的威力依然庄严而富有压迫力，铺天盖地地强行压下。威尔的龙威与北巫之力相合，锐利如矛，烁烁闪耀。

出击。冰的芒刺似乎无所不在，汉尼拔一刀砍断冰针丛，迎接他的则是冰下的白色冷火。他专注于操控空间内的物体，目光锁定威尔的每一个较弱之处。威尔的共情能力与敏锐力在此发挥到了极致，使他避开一次次攻击。他们在烟灰四散、轰鸣声不绝的战斗中比拼对细节的把控，稍不留意者将会输掉全局。

又一次爆炸的悲鸣后，威尔用冰剑划开烟雾，冰制曼珠沙华在他旋然绽开。“你以为我的蜕变因你而起。”他说道。

汉尼拔挡下冷火的一击。他审视内心，看见一个高傲自大的自己。十多年来，他始终把自己视作威尔的引领者，仿佛对方是他的作品，是他一点点打磨的钻石。因此，在威尔闯入他的禁地时，他暴怒了。他将此视为反叛、子体对母体的大不敬。威尔在他控制范围之外成长、变强，这像是带有倒刺的钩子，刺中他的心脏。

于是他打破了茶杯，不曾料到威尔如此成功地拼回自我、并蜕变成蝶。他终于看清自己的自恋与无知。威尔的蜕变属于他自身，从不属于汉尼拔。威尔也不是汉尼拔的精美瓷器；他是神赐的圣杯，只不过落上了尘土，需将灰尘慢慢抖去。但灰土不能改变他的本质，圣杯永远是不可亵玩之物，值得任何人的虔诚仰望。汉尼拔只不过替他抹去了尘，却自以为给他镀上了金。

内疚席卷了汉尼拔。但他必须继续这一仗。在威尔眼里，他仍具有一定的“制作者”身份，只有经过他的血的洗礼，威尔才能完成最后的转化。  
他或许可以帮威尔一把，这也是一种赎罪吧。开膛手切萨皮克竟然想要赎罪，听起来仿佛天方夜谭，就和“神要像祭品道歉”一般不可思议。但威尔正在成为他的神。

他们都累了，体力开始透支。最后的搏斗中，汉尼拔终于抓到威尔的疏漏，一个难以挽救的疏漏。他把这份机会无限放大。他很清楚自己在做什么。他将这个疏漏化成了让威尔捅进他的胸膛的绝好机会。

他在最后一瞬闭上眼睛。他不畏惧如此死亡，因为他深知一个全新的、无可匹敌的威尔·格雷厄姆将被留在世上，用最璀璨的光芒掀起轩然大波。  
那是他的珍宝啊。

最后的最后，他感到冰雪和冷火都消失了。威尔大约想要徒手杀死他，好极了，这才是他的爱。然而他没有等来疼痛或流血。一个温软而深情的吻被按在他的唇上。  
威尔扑进汉尼拔怀里，收起危险又美丽的双翅，捧着对方的脸颊与他接吻，献出口腔内所有甜蜜的空气。

“威尔……？”

“你真以为我会杀了你？”威尔贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇说，“拜托，还记得那个符咒吗？我现在还不想死。”

他下意识地搂住威尔。是的，那个符咒，一旦他死了，威尔也会失去生命。

半龙人望进汉尼拔的眼睛，眼神清澈坚决。“听着，”他说，“有那么一阵子我恨透你了，你这自恋的食人魔。但是我没有办法放下你为我做过的一切。是你把我从怀明海那个破旧的房子里救了出来，是你无微不至地照顾阿比盖尔，是你让我接受我的本质……”他停顿了一下，呼吸急促，眼神湿润。“我曾对自己说，我不再爱你了，可是那是假的。汉尼拔，我只能蜕变到这一步了。”

他向后退了一步，等待着汉尼拔的回应。他终于说出了所有心声，感到轻松而虚弱。回答他的是一个满怀歉意的拥抱，令他无可奈何地沦陷。

 

他们都收起戾气，重新步入生活的正轨。威尔打趣说“瞧瞧我们把这城堡变成什么样子了”，一向反感杂乱的汉尼拔这时却并不介意乱成一团的住所。威尔回来了，这一点才是最重要的。

阿比盖尔和汉尼拔一起做了晚饭，她尚未彻底坦然，但笑容满面。晚饭后威尔把汉尼拔拉到卫生间，要求他给自己检查伤口。衣物在威尔手中被一件件剥落，他的皮肤似乎更光滑了。汉尼拔的喉结一阵滚动。

他们都伤得不少，但并不严重。威尔数了数，他身上有九处刀伤。汉尼拔替他消毒、包扎，久违的温柔令威尔叹息，然后他伸出手去解汉尼拔的纽扣，又兴致勃勃地研究他在对方身上的伤痕。他那纤细微冷的手指划过汉尼拔的胸口，引起坚实肌肉下的一阵颤动。

被扯着领子往浴室门口拽时，汉尼拔简直无法自控了，热流不可遏制地向小腹下方涌去。他的目光在威尔鲜润的唇上久久停留，难以移开。然而，他的脚趾进入浴室的那一刻，威尔朝他露出意味深长的顽劣笑容，接着将他一把推出，关上浴室的门，锁孔里传来“咔哒”一声。

汉尼拔愣在原地，认真思考是否应该不顾优雅形象、破门而入。

 

“所以，这样真的好吗？”阿比盖尔坐在床上，摆弄着被子的褶皱，抬起头看着床边的威尔。

“不要过于担心，亲爱的，”威尔冲她温柔地微笑，“我和汉尼拔之间的冲突已经解决了。事情没有那么严重。”

“可是你差一点儿……”

“艾比，”他柔声唤道，“之前我们还不能正确对待这份关系，但现在所有疑虑都被解决了。在此期间，我们都采取了一些过于极端的措施，在伤害彼此的话同时也给你造成了疼痛。对不起。”

“我丝毫不怪你，我只是害怕……”

威尔把阿比盖尔攥紧的拳头缓缓包如手心：“托拜厄斯的事件让我明白了一件事：作为一个脆弱的人类，想要毫无顾忌地与龙类一起生活是不可能的，所以为了自己的生活我必须做出改变。如今我是半条龙了，再也不会有那么糟糕的事情了。”

阿比盖尔身体前倾，抱住威尔。“以后你不会再丢下我了？”她睁大灰蓝色的眼睛，语气像个缺乏安全感的孩子。

“不会了，再也不会。我回来了，艾比，我再也不走了。”

 

汉尼拔从浴室出来，还未穿上上衣，走进卧室。威尔坐在床尾，裸露着双腿，看似毫无深意地抚摸自己的膝盖。“你把我的睡衣放哪儿去了？”他问道。

“仍在那个柜子里，”汉尼拔瞟了他一眼，那双腿精致的线条使他呼吸一滞，“你的所有东西都还在原位。”

“我翻过了，但没有找到，”威尔的语调里带着无伤大雅的任性，“或者说，没有哪件是我今晚想穿的。”他慵懒地打了个哈欠，切换至龙语：“看起来我只能什么都不穿了。”

“你闹够了没有？”汉尼拔努力用严厉掩盖内心的焦躁渴求。他的呼吸又急又重，令威尔禁不住自得起来。

“我喜欢听你说龙语，”威尔几乎是用气声说出这句话，“很……原始。”

话音未落，开膛手切萨皮克已把他按倒在床上，血红的眼睛危险地紧盯着他。威尔以恰到好处的缓慢速度蜷起一条腿，堪堪抵住汉尼拔的腹部：“别急，我还没允许。”

汉尼拔无视了这个毫无意义的“拒绝”，让自己的膝盖分开落在威尔身体两侧的床垫上。他的嘴唇贴上威尔的小腿，一寸寸向上，舌头细心地舔过每一片肌肤，像是在品尝绝世佳肴。威尔含住左手食指指节，目光从未离开汉尼拔。茉莉和小白菊的香气从他身上散发出来，交织着淡淡的香皂气味。最迷人的还是他本身的清甜，闻起来可口诱人。

吻至威尔大腿内侧时，这个漂亮的半龙人终于颤抖了一下，口中漏出一声呻吟。汉尼拔褪下威尔的内裤，一口将他的阴茎吞入最深处。尖利的牙齿擦过威尔的双球，逼出又一声细小的呼喊。汉尼拔那用来品味人肉的舌头有些粗糙，挑逗着脆弱的性器，动作温柔，造成的效果却残酷。他重重一吸，把威尔推至高潮边缘，接着却可谓无情地吐出这滚烫的肌体。

“你这混蛋！”威尔喘息着叫起来，迅速直起身子，猛地压到汉尼拔身上。汗水顺着他的额头滑落，深巧克力色的卷发微微抖动。

汉尼拔笑了，狰狞地露出一排利齿。威尔亟欲高潮又不得的痛苦模样美不胜收，将他的欲火彻底熊熊点燃。

曾经的威尔在如此境地下早该满脸泪水地呜呜低泣了，但这会儿他竟毫不示弱朝汉尼拔展示出虎牙，随即俯下身子，在汉尼拔的脖子上留下一枚深深的咬痕。现在，汉尼拔也有了一个标记。

“你真是令人惊喜。”汉尼拔疼得龇牙咧嘴，却难掩愉悦与欣慰之情。

“受虐狂。”威尔调笑道，手指停在汉尼拔的裤腰上。汉尼拔粗暴地抓住那只不安分的手，指引它把这块多余的布解下。他扶住威尔的腰部，帮助他的妖精抬起臀部。当温暖的内壁将硬得发疼地阴茎抚慰时，他们都发出一声叹息。

“嘿，慢一点儿……”威尔的嗓音里终于带上了哭腔。刺痛顺着他的尾椎一波波汹涌至大脑，渐渐淹没他的理智。快感在神经里噼啪炸开，似乎要把他烫坏了。

“从什么时候开始由你来掌控节奏了？”汉尼拔像肉食猫科杀手那样转动腰部，将威尔翻至身下，章法全无地大力抽插。令人羞惭的水声与肉体拍打声在墙壁间来回碰撞。威尔发出一声低吼，向后揪住汉尼拔的头发，在这雌雄趴伏的姿势下奋力抗争。结果两排利牙掐住了他的蝴蝶骨，痛感四处窜动。

性爱最终变得类似于肉搏。咆哮与痛呼冲击着耳膜，威尔再次仰面向上，指甲深深陷进汉尼拔的背部，血从那里溢出。他们的伤口又一次破裂，汉尼拔咬住威尔左胸下方的伤口，让鲜血滚进他的口腔、洗刷喉咙。威尔在剧痛中射得一塌糊涂，精液溅满两人紧贴的腹部，同鲜血混杂成兽性欲望的颜色。

汉尼拔在威尔的抓挠下抱着对方跌下床，冰冷的地板凶狠地撞上他的骨骼。他的脸上多了一道血痕，仍在威尔体内的阴茎硬如钢铁，掀起又一轮厮杀。他的手指在威尔柔嫩的屁股上留下片片青紫，彼此的嘴唇都被咬破，两条舌头绕作一团，味蕾上的腥甜不知来自谁的鲜血。

他把威尔压在墙角狠命操弄，同情心全无，近乎冷血地不断戳刺那凸起的敏感点。威尔哭喊着用双腿死死缠住汉尼拔的腰，毫不客气地索要更多。即使有了一半龙的体质，他仍旧不易消受汉尼拔暴风雨式的进攻，但这不妨碍他哽咽着要求汉尼拔再快一些。“专心点，”他浑身打颤却依然嘴硬，“别以为这样就能满足我。”

他简直不知死活。当汉尼拔抽出一半、又瞬间插入最深处时，威尔眼前一片发白，又一次射得到处都是。对方用精液灌满他的身体，短暂的缠绵歇息后，甬道中的孽根竟再次抖擞精神，继续堪称凶残的攻击。他将威尔完全罩于身下，啄吻那张在阴影里风情倍增的脸。他的嘴唇抚上威尔的眼睛，忽然间威尔四肢发冷地努力躲开。

“威尔？”他暂停疯狂的动作，有些担忧地唤道。

威尔轻轻地推了推他，发出微弱的呜咽，真的轻泣起来。

“威尔？怎么了？”

他被轻柔地抱到床上，一只手试图拭去他的泪水。然而，他触电般地弓起背部，像是要把自己保护起来。“不是的……”他抽泣道，“我只是……”

汉尼拔心中一沉。威尔尚未从眼球被生生吃掉的痛苦回忆中脱身，因此被触碰眼睛使他难以自控地恐惧。惭愧与自责再一次把汉尼拔牢牢攫住。他扯过一床被子，把威尔拥进怀里，亲吻他的头发。他的心跳在威尔的耳膜上轻轻敲打，稳重而令人安心。

他听见威尔深呼吸，接着他的爱人开了口：

“我原谅你了，汉尼拔。”

他僵住了。

威尔从他怀里抬起头，泪眼朦胧但平静坚决地直视他的眼睛：“我爱你。给我一个承诺。”

霎时间四周安静得好似远古，无数感情在汉尼拔的胸腔里天崩地裂。“再也不会有伤害，吾爱，”他说，以最虔诚的心，“我爱你。”

 

清晨来临，水汽的无色泡沫在阳光下逐渐消失。一只伯劳鸟“嘎”地一声从空中飞过。阿比盖尔的目光穿过窗玻璃，追随它远去。威尔喊她吃早饭的声音把她拉回现实。她跑出房间，身后的床头柜上放着一只盒子，里面是她用了整夜时间制成的项链。

不会融化的冰构成极细的链子，串着一枚小巧的三角形。


End file.
